


High Rollers

by Librarybelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 88,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarybelle/pseuds/Librarybelle
Summary: Princess Emma Swan has always been a gambler. Tired of mundane castle life waiting to be married off, she chases every thrill she can, her adrenaline fulled curiosity finally leads to her sneaking out the castle to join the sailors and punters gambling in the seaside village's seediest tavern. It's there she sparks the interest of a devilishly handsome pirate and their whirlwind affair leads them on misadventure where Emma learns that things aren't always as they seem. In a quest to learn the truth they raise the stakes for both of them gambling with their hearts and their lives.





	1. First Base

There was nothing worse than summer hauled up in the castle, the blazing sun casting its ethereal glow on the land kissing the skin of the people below, warming their souls, making everyone happier while Emma had to stay trapped inside like a pampered pet. Princess Emma could often be found staring wistfully from her bedroom window watching the village below wishing she was outside in and amongst the activity of their kingdom, her room looked directly onto the docks, the heart of the seaside town and she spent many an hour torturing herself watching other people live their lives while hers was on pause. She pictured herself in a tiny snow globe, her life looked serene and perfect to those looking in, but nothing changed, she waited out her days in her perfect palace wearing the most beautiful dresses and dining on the most exquisite food just watching the days come and go, those on the outside looking in would never know just how much she envied their _normal_ lives.                           

 However this particular afternoon she couldn’t be seen at her usual perch, the sounds of laughter and merriment mixed with the birds happily chirping, flying free while she had to remain within her stone prison had driven Emma out of her room and off to find something to distract herself. Today’s distraction came in the form of Tristen, one of the palace musicians, a 20-something blonde hair, blue eyed, athletically built distraction. He’d caught her eye the night before during a dinner Queen Regina, her adoptive mother and Queen consort until Emma married, had thrown inviting Kings from all the lands to see Princess Emma, showcasing her, letting the world know that the Princess was at marrying age.  

She’d always known it was her sole purpose in life, to be married off as a business transaction to benefit the kingdom. She’d been groomed from childhood to be everything a royal wife should be. Emma found it all painfully boring, it was a lot of her being quiet and pretty and only speaking when a man asked her a question, she’d been taught how to flirt, how to compliment men, not to speak her mind, especially when it came to politics, and of course all things pertaining to providing an heir, he only job she had once married.  

Emma had decided long ago if she was destined to live out her days as some stuffy King’s trophy wife then until that death sentence was passed she would live her life to the fullest, on her terms, experiencing every thrill she could, behind Queen Regina’s back, of course. Emma tried everything and anything to make her feel alive and to distract from her responsibilities and mundane existence.  

It was this thrill seeking nature that had led to her sitting on a bale of hay in the furthest corner of the furthest stable in nothing but her under dress and corset across from Tristen in only his trousers playing a rousing game of strip poker.  

The blush on the young man’s face told Emma he was out of his depth and the fact that his pupils were as wide as canyons told her that he wanted her and while that should have sent bolts of sexual electricity through her body by this point it mostly just humoured her that all men were the same, hopelessly distracted by a pretty face and the promise of physical intimacy and they always lost to her, which suited her because if there was one thing Emma loved it was winning, especially when it meant beating men at their own games and doing something the queen would hate.  Perhaps it was the summer weather, but she was feeling particularly frisky and generous today.  

“Let’s make this interesting.” She said slyly. 

Her opponent looked up at her eagerly. “Princess?” 

“If you win the next hand, not only will I remove my corset but I’ll let you kiss me.”  

The musician gulped, and then looked back at his hand hopefully. Unaware that Emma had already thrown the game wanting to move things along.  

When she revealed her hand a smile spread across his face. 

“Well a deal’s a deal.”  She stood and turned her back to him, “would you mind helping? I usually have servants get me in and out of these.”  

Emma was fully capable of untying her corset but it was all part of her game. She was in control of her body and how she got her pleasures, a liberty she knew she wouldn’t have the luxury of forever, so for now she called the shots, she was in charge.  

His fingers trembles with anticipation as he tugged at the ribbon releasing her breasts from their restraint. When she turned to face him he could see her pert nipples protruding from the thin material of her under dress and he immediately felt his trousers tightening. He step forward and brushed his lips against hers claiming his kiss. They were always hesitant at first, she was a princess after all, and legally her body and her lips belonged to her future husband. Emma found it endearing. He pulled away looking at her like a hopeful puppy waiting to be thrown a table scrap. 

Emma grinned coyly, “That wasn’t where I wanted you to kiss me.”  

He gulped again, his trousers now painfully tight, “w...where did you want to be kissed?”  

Emma lifted her dress up to her knee and then took his hand placing his warm clammy palm on her thigh just above her knees then guided it up her leg, his breathing hitched and he reached her bare hip. They walked slowly back until she felt the cold stable wall press against her back. He dared not move his hand despite its closeness to her most intimate part. Perspiration formed on his brow, the self-restraint was almost killing him. Emma leaned her head to the side exposing her long slender neck, “start here” she whispered.  

His lips touched her skin just below her ear and lightly but clumsily trailed down her neck.  

Just then there was the sound of voices from outside, this would have to wait for another time. Emma grabbed her clothes and quickly ran out the rear of the stable calling over her shoulder “thanks for the game!” leaving a rather dishevelled and disappointed Tristen behind. 

 

** 

 

Emma ran down the castle halls to the throne room. She was late because she had to get dressed and have her hair repined after her dalliance with Tristen. Queen Regina hated lateness. Emma burst through the doors, not waiting for the squire to announce her arrival, she marched past the poor man stuttering his announcement and walked straight to her adoptive mother’s throne.  

“You summoned me your majesty” she curtsied.  

Queen Regina eyed her suspiciously, “Is that a different dress from the one you wore at breakfast this morning?”  

“That Atlantis silk is too hot for me on days like today.” Emma replied innocently.  

“It is insufferably hot today” the queen agreed, giving an evil look to the servant next to her holding a fan, seeing her expression he quickened his pace, increasing the breeze, “best to stay inside the castle today, Emma; we don’t want to darken your complexion.” The queen commanded. 

“Yes, your majesty” she replied.  

“The Kings were very pleased with you Emma, their prospective suitors will arrive at the castle in three weeks’ time to meet you and so I can start the process of choosing your husband. I need you to take care of yourself until then, eat properly, rest up, and keep up all your beauty regimes. You’ll only be allowed in designated rooms and with limited contact with others. I want you blemish free and in perfect condition to meet the suitors.”  

“I understand.” Emma curtsied and turned to leave the room. Once alone in the castle hallway she rolled her eyes and headed up to her bedroom. For the next three weeks she was stuck inside the castle, there would be no more secret meetings with Tristen in the stables, or with any other men for that matter. She knew what this meant. Regina was keeping her untouched and above suspicion so no accusation could be made against her virtue by her prospective husbands. The next three weeks would be ones of solitude, a time to reflect and prepare herself emotionally and physically for marriage. Emma had no time for any of it. She sighed, climbing up on her window ledge to watch the sunset, she counted 12 ships docked, and grabbing some paper she noted their flags and the names of any she recognised along with the date. Charting the ships comings and goings had become a hobby of hers since childhood. And despite never having stepped on board a ship she could tell most ships apart, navy, merchant, fishing, diplomatic ships, she knew them all. With that many ships docked for the night the town would be bustling with excitement tonight, taverns overflowing, the streets full, and music everywhere. Emma drummed her fingers against the window while the wheels in her head turned, setting a plan in motion.  

Queen Regina had ordered Emma go to bed at 10pm, which meant her servants would be there soon to start her night time beauty treatments. By 9:45 they would leave her to go to sleep. Emma threw open her wardrobe and found the plainest clothes she could. A simple green dress she used for walking in the gardens and her brown riding cloak. She stuffed them under her bed and returned to the window, looking down she eyed the thick vines growing up the castle wall. It had been a while since she climbed them but they should withstand her weight. Emma had no intention of spending the next three weeks in quarantine. 

 

** 

 

A few hours later Emma was walking down the streets towards the tavern, the hood of her cloak was pulled up to cover her braided hair; music filled the air drifting out from the local taverns, casinos, and whorehouses. Hurriedly making her way down the street she found the tavern she knew most the sailors used as their watering hole when in town, after looking over her shoulder just to make sure she hadn’t been followed she darted inside, placed a coin on the bar and asked for rum. Once her drink arrived she found the darkest corner she could to sit and watch her fellow patrons.  

Music was playing and the barmaids were busy keeping the ale flowing and the men happy. The men who weren’t ogling the staff were huddled round a small table playing dice. The lonely years growing up in the castle had made Emma a keen people watcher and an expert at body language. She watched the punters closely, feeling the anticipation and excitement of their game building into a crescendo that finished with a resounding cheer for the winner. Curiosity getting the better of her Emma moved over to stand closer and watch the men play.  

“You’ll get a better view sitting here, lass.”  One man slapped his knee suggestively; Emma ignored him, instead focusing on the game. After watching a few rounds she had the basic rules figured out.  

For the third time in a row the same man, a tall, dark, and handsome naval officer, won. He was scooping his scattered winnings into a leather pouch when he called out, “does anyone else want to lose money tonight?”  

Chuckles sounded from the spectators and with no new challenger the table began to clear, those who still had any money left choosing to spend it on drink and female company. Emma took her opportunity and sat across from him slamming a handful of coins on the table. “I’m game” she declared.  

The man was humoured by her challenge. “I’ve never known a woman to play dice.”  He chuckled. 

“That is because you have never met me.”  She looked up at him through her long lashes. 

 He hesitated for a moment, struck by her beauty. “So...are we going to begin? Or are you scared you’ll go home with a lighter coin purse?” She teased him.  

He shook his head, laughing, “My dear girl, I’m afraid it would be ungentlemanly of me to take your money, though your keenness humours me no end.”  

“Why don’t we play a round and see how humoured you are then.” She took the dice and dropped them in the small wooden cup, shaking them and then turning the cup upside down on the table with a bang and laughing he joined her. Slowly people started to return to watch the mysterious woman challenge their champion. 

One hour and countless rounds later his whole demeanour had changed, Emma was making a man sweat for the second time that day, one roll away from handing over his last coins he pulled a handkerchief form his pocket and mopped his brow. The fateful roll fell and Emma once again won the hand. The captivated crowd of spectators had gathered round and were now cheering and offering Emma congratulatory drinks. They’d found a new hero.  

From a dimly lit table in the corner of the tavern a man sat in the shadows watching her, playing with the hook that sat in place of his left hand, he studied her every move.   


	2. Chapter 2

Emma awoke the next morning still buzzing from her victory the night before, being there in the village alone where no one knew who she was and she was treated like everyone else was an adrenaline rush she couldn’t wait to experience again. She couldn’t believe she got away with it, and with Regina’s new schedule for her which included ample rest and a late breakfast in bed at 10:30am allowing a 12 ½ hours beauty sleep each night, Emma wasn’t even that tired. She spent every spare moment that day practicing her cards and dice and staring in the mirror perfecting her poker face.

Once night fell and the castle was quiet Emma quickly changed back into her common clothes, climbed down the vine outside her window and hurried back into town. As soon as she returned to the same tavern she saw the navy officer she’d beaten the night before sitting at the bar having a drink. 

 

“Back to lose some more money?” She perched on the stool beside him. 

 

He laughed, “tonight I’m just a spectator” then he leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice, “but if you want a tip, there is another admiral over there.” He tilted his head in the direction of a table filled with sailors gambling, “between you and me, he just got a promotion that I was gunning for, and it’d be satisfying as hell to see him lose some of that pay rise, especially to a woman.” 

 

Emma chuckled, “thanks for the tip; I’ll see what I can do.” She grabbed her drink and turned to leave.

 

“Just be careful, if he gives you a hard time let me know, my name’s August.”  The naval officer warned her as she started to walk away. 

 

Emma smiled at him and walked towards the table where the men were playing. About half way there, still holding her rum, a small dispute between two drinking companions erupted and in the scuffle, one man was thrown across the room, bumping into Emma and knocking her off balance, losing her footing she started to fall, she braced herself for an impact that didn’t come, instead she felt a strong arm catch her, saving her, but not her drink, from an embarrassing fall. She landed in the strangers lap while her rum soaked into the front of her dress where it had splattered over her neck and chest. 

 

The first thing she noticing about the stranger was his silver metal hook, substitute for his hand, resting on her leg. As her eyes lifted she saw his red leather vest, intricately stitched, over a black shirt unbuttoned to his chest, nestled in his dark chest hair was a silver chain with a skull and sword. She continued to trail up his body to his Adam’s apple, bobbing, his neck and jaw dusted with stubble, he had a scar on his right cheek just under his eye. Those eyes; stormy blue, raging like an ocean, they were looking straight back at her boring their way to her soul. Emma gasped, and then regaining her composure she noticed him grinning, eyebrow cocked. 

 

“Like what you see, lass?” The man teased her. 

 

“I...um...I’m sorry...” she stammered, flustered she tried to stand up.

 

“Whoa, whoa, lass, make sure you have your bearings before you jump up. You don’t want to make yourself dizzy and fall again, take your time; you’re more than welcome to sit on my lap as long as you need to.” He added, jokingly with a wink. 

 

“I should go” Emma said, sliding off his lap and dabbing her wet dress. The stranger watched a drop of rum slide down her neck, over her collarbone, down the curve of her breast, and into her cleavage disappearing from view; his eyes grew dark with lust.

 

Letting her go he offered, “at least let me buy you a drink to replace the one you lost.” 

 

She hesitated, part of her wanted that drink, there was something about him, she’d been in his company for moments and her body was already reacting, he was dark and mysterious and strikingly attractive. She felt her heart rate quicken as her reckless nature kicked in. Everything about him screamed sinful and Emma felt drawn like a moth to a flame.                                                                                     She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality and looked over her shoulder to where August was still perched at the bar watching her. He lifted his head asking with a nod if she was ok. She nodded back smiling to reassure him this man wasn’t bothering her.  Turning her attention back to the man with the hook she replied sweetly, 

 

“I actually was about to relieve that naval admiral over there of all his coins in a game of dice.”

 

The man followed her line of sight to where the admiral was scooping up his winnings, boasting loudly about his victory.  “Ah, well, if you’re already taken for the evening...enjoy, and watch your step with him lass.”  He said, reluctantly bidding her goodnight.

 

“But...” Emma added, the strangers eyes returned to hers. “If you’re still around after I publicly humiliate him and plunder all his cash, maybe I could buy you a drink?” She smirked.

 

A smile spread across his face, his eyes twinkling, “then let me wish you good luck” he took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips where he brushed the lightest kiss over her knuckles sending euphoric shivers up her spine. He raised his eyes from his kiss to look at her. “Happy plundering, lass” 

 

The moment Emma approached the navy Admiral she knew she disliked him. The stench of cockiness hit her as soon and she reached his vicinity. He eyed her hungrily as she approached.

 

“You see that, lads.”  He called out, “I told you an angel must have been helping me tonight, and here she is, Lady Luck herself in the flesh.” The men all jeered around him. 

 

Emma leaned over the table flirtatiously, her corseted dress accentuating her breasts, now strategically eye level with the admiral and captivating his attention. “Do you have another game in you?” She asked in a sultry voice.

 

The Admiral licked his lips and grinned salaciously, “what kind of game did you have in mind, angel?” he asked.

 

Emma smiled and sat across from him, picking up the cup and dice. “One you’re sure to beat me at, what shall we bet on?” She purred. 

 

“Let’s start with your dress.” He called out; the men in the room all snickered. 

 

Emma could feel the man with the hook’s eyes burning through her; she knew he and August were both watching, ready to jump in when needed. She swallowed hard and focused on the game. She pretended to flirt biting her bottom lip and tucking an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. She reached into her corset and pulled out a small lace handkerchief, gently placing it on the table, “let’s start with this” then she leaned in, “after all, they say good things come to those who wait.” She added with a wink.

 

Admiral Walsh was rendered speechless. He added his coins to the table, his fingers trembling with anticipation. 

 

Emma rolled the dice and instantly felt her confidence waver at the low numbers. Admiral Walsh grinned and took his turn coming up trumps. He picked up her handkerchief, held it to his nose breathing in her scent and then tucked it into his breast pocket smugly. 

 

45 minutes later the admiral’s mood had changed substantially, he was down to his last coins, with nothing left to raise his bet. Emma cleared her throat loudly, nodding at his pocket. The Admiral sighed and reached into it; pulling out her handkerchief he’d won at the start of their game and tossed it into the middle of the table bitterly with the other wagers. 

 

He rolled the dice and slammed his fist on the table in frustration with his result. Emma rolled next beating the Admiral at his own game and picking up her handkerchief returned it to her bosom then collected Walsh’s coins in her purse. “Unlucky Admiral” she muttered then stood to leave. 

 

His hand clamped around her wrist pulling her back roughly so she landed hard against his body. He pressed his lips to her ear and hissed, “Watch yourself, woman, one day your luck just might run out.” He threatened.

 

She sensed his presence before she saw him, it was written all over Walsh’s face when he locked eyes on him. Instantly he released Emma and took a step back.

 

“I think you should take your leave, mate” the man said gruffly. 

 

The Admiral looked back and forth between the two of them. “So that’s what this is, you’re a pirate.” He accused Emma, “this is some sort of con, a cheap tavern trick using your womanly wiles to extort poor unsuspecting men, you’re nothing but crooks!” He pointed his finger angrily at the two of them. 

 

The man took a step towards the admiral. Despite being similar heights he seemed to tower over Walsh, his whole countenance was menacing and the admiral started to physically recoil. “Apologise to the lady” the pirate hissed.

 

“W...what?” Walsh stammered.

 

“You called her a pirate, slandered her reputation publicly, inaccurately I might add, and generally behaved like a scoundrel since the moment you laid eyes on her...apologise!” He spoke through gritted teeth. 

 

“A pirate is lecturing an Admiral of the Royal Navy on how to treat women, since when did you become a gentleman, Hook?”  His tone didn’t quite match the boldness of his words. 

 

Emma immediately tensed, the Royal Navy! Admiral Walsh worked for the queen, every eye in the tavern was looking at them, and she’d agreed to have drinks with a pirate whose very name evoked fear. Things were getting out of hand. 

 

“It’s _Captain_ Hook!” The pirate’s fist came into contact with the admiral’s jaw with crack that echoed through the silent tavern, followed by the thud of his body hitting the floor, “and I’m always a gentleman.” The pirate added before stepping over the unconscious body and offering his hand to Emma, “how about we get that drink, lass?” 

 

Emma stared at Admiral Walsh, she should have been horrified at the display of violence but she couldn’t help but feel like he deserved what came to him. This had been the most excitement she’d experienced in a long time and flirting with danger she’d never felt so alive. Before she could talk herself out of it she took his hand, stepping over Walsh and letting the pirate Captain lead her to a secluded table in the corner of the tavern. Within moments a serving girl had brought them a bottle of rum and two glasses and Admiral Walsh was being dragged out of the building.  

 

She drank her rum quietly watching him looking back at her.  “I have a confession” she finally blurted out.

 

“Most women do.” He cocked his eyebrow and refilled his glass.

 

She reached over boldly and ran her finger along the metal hook, gliding down to the tip, caressing his metal appendage. “I want to know how you got the hook; you hear so many stories…”

 

“Ah so you have heard of me, it seems like I am at a disadvantage, you know who I am but I don’t even know your name” he lowered his voice, scooting his body closer to hers.

 

“What fun would that be?” teased Emma moving closer to fill in the rest of the space between them.

 

“Just ships passing in the night?” he asked seductively, his lips were millimetres from hers.

 

“Passing closely, I hope.” She whispered; her hand moved to his thigh, her fingers sinking into the soft leather of his trousers, she brushed her lips against his. It was the permission he’d been waiting for, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her tightly against his body, he pressed his lips to hers and she parted them enough to allow him entrance, as he slide them both against the wall of their quiet booth. She groaned into the kiss, she’d never experienced this kind of assertiveness in a man before. In the past they’d always been scared of her title, treating her like she was made of fragile glass, this pirate was ravishing her shamelessly in a public establishment and it was enough to make her head spin. With each stroke of his tongue massaging hers, each taste of rum from his lips, each inhale of his intoxicating scent of leather mixed with salty sea air and stale alcohol, and the touch of his cold metal hook slowly making a path up her thigh under her skirts was sending her into a frenzy.

 

He pulled back, her lips chasing his, “Speaking of ships,” he panted, “what do you say we leave this place and I show you mine?” he started to rise from his seat, eager to move things along with the mysterious woman.

 

“Wait”, her hand slid higher up his thigh, pushing him back down, how about we have a few more drinks first?” she was buying herself time. Emma knew she was courting danger and as tantalizing as it was he was a pirate, an infamous pirate no less, if he learned of who she was there was no telling what he would do.

 

He reluctantly poured another drink in her glass, “You did well for yourself tonight.” He said, changing the subject hoping to relax the girl. He nodded at her bulging coin purse tied to the belt on her dress.

 

Emma froze, he was a pirate and he knew she carried a large amount of gold. The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. “I suppose.” She replied suspiciously.

 

He picked up on her fear, “Don’t worry lass, I’ve done alright for myself tonight as well.” Her eyes followed his line of sight to his own stash of gold. “I bet on you to win” he grinned, “besides, you don’t have to worry; I only steal from royals and nobles. I pillage and plunder attractive women I find in taverns in a different, more enjoyable way”

 

She winced slightly at the mention of royals, making him frown, this was a terrible idea; she should’ve never agreed to drink with him. She had to leave. In the distance she heard the church bells chiming, it was already 2am. She quickly jumped out of her seat.

 

“I have to go.” She declared turning and fleeing the tavern.

“Wait!” he followed her into the street, calling after her.

She stopped and turned to face him, “I’m sorry, I can’t, I didn’t realise the time, if I don’t leave now someone will miss me.”

He considered her words, “Are you married?” he asked bluntly.

“No” she shook her head smiling, “not married, but my mother will know I’m gone if I don’t return home soon.”

He nodded, then eyed her intensely, “Will I see you again?” he asked hopefully.

“I don’t know.” She confessed.

He bit down on his lip, looking up to the night sky in frustration, and then taking a deep breath, his face softened. “Can I see you safely home at least?”  She shook her head apologetically. He sighed, “Well lass, if you find yourself in a gambling mood again, I’m docked here for the next two nights, that’s my ship there, The Jolly Roger.” He pointed to a beautiful tall ship, there was no flag on the mast but it looked to Emma like it had once been a navy vessel, “Just in case you feel like taking a risk with me.” He gave her a boyish grin and kissed her hand goodbye.

When Emma climbed back through her window that night she sat on the ledge watching the ship the pirate had pointed to. She memorised every detail of it. Emma wanted to know whenever Captain Hook was in port.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma lay in her bed, the blankets thrown off her body, still hot from his touch. She licked her lips remembering his kiss in the tavern; it haunted her thoughts, hot, heavy, and as possessing as it was giving. That moment his lips came into contact with hers he’d awoken every primal instinct inside her with a jolt, like a bolt of lightning coursing through her body making every cell stand to attention for their master, the pirate captain. 

 

She started to imagine what it would be like to do more with him, entertaining the notion of jumping out of bed this instant and running to The Jolly Roger, to Captain Hook’s bed. Emma smiled at the scandalous impulse. She wondered what the Captain would say if he saw her there, would he speak at all or would he just take her there and then where she stood before him. She remembered the hook and how it felt sliding up her skirt earlier that night, cold and smooth against her hot skin; she was almost tingling just at the memory. 

 

A noise outside drew her out of her erotic reminiscing making her sit bolt upright in bed. She strained her ears to listen for proof that she hadn’t imagined it. It was there again, a rustling noise. Emma’s heart rate quickened, something was outside her window. She crawled out of bed as silently as she could and hid crouching on the opposite side to the window, using her giant four poster bed as cover. 

 

The sound got louder and more frequent, someone was climbing the vines to her window, she was sure of it. Where were the castle guards? Emma thought frantically. She considered her options, staying hidden, screaming for help, trying to find something to use as a weapon, Emma knew screaming was probably her best option, Regina had a guard posted outside her door, all part of the added security now Emma was ‘in season’. 

But something stopped her from calling for help. A morbid curiosity took over and Emma waited silently, she waited as the sounds got closer, she waited as she head whoever it was climb inside her window and she waited, despite her quickening pulse, when she heard boots cross her floor. Unable to wait any longer she peered over her bed and was stunned to see Captain Hook standing in her bedroom, all leather clad 6ft of him, with his silver hook glistening in the moonlight. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked in a whispered squeal. 

 

He took a step towards her, “you don’t kiss a man like that lass, and expect him to sleep alone after it.” His voice sounded rugged and raspy, dripping with want. 

 

She filled the space between them lifting his hook and resting it on her hip, then taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, their chests rising and falling with anticipation, Emma lifted her eyes to meet his, dark, wide, and eagerly waiting for permission. She smiled and glanced down to his lips, making her request clearly known, the pirate slowly leaned in...

 

“Emma....Emma!” There was loud knocking outside. Everything went black and Emma was suddenly aware of the sun on her face.

 

“Emma!”

 

She released a groan, stretching star shaped across her empty bed feeling the soft cool sheets under her. Her grogginess cleared and she lifted her head, turning it in the direction of her open window, the morning sun shining through casting a long beam across her room and bed. It had all been a dream. She dropped her head back on her pillow with a sigh.

 

“Emma” knocks thundered on her door. 

 

“Enter!” She shouted angrily, whoever was there had awoken her just before her dream got interesting; she vowed to never forgive them. 

 

The door swung open revealing Queen Regina and her huntsman, Graham, one of Emma’s past flames and sporting a dashing shade of pink at seeing the princess in her thin nightdress, unbuttoned and hanging off one shoulder reminding him of some of their past encounters. 

 

“For heaven’s sake, child, cover yourself!”  Regina scolded Emma. 

 

“Sorry” Emma sulked quickly buttoning her dress and pulling her blankets tight up to her. “I wasn’t really expecting company.” She muttered, still annoyed they’d interrupted her dream. 

 

“I’ve narrowed down your suitors to three.”  Regina declared happily. 

 

Emma feigned interest, “wonderful” she muttered. 

 

“I have a busy day planned for you,” Regina continued, “dressmakers will be here soon to start planning your outfits for when the suitors arrive in three weeks, you also need to learn the national dance for each one for the ball we’ll be throwing, and you have a full day of studying the history, traditions, and etiquette of their kingdoms.” 

 

“Oh,” was about all Emma could come up with as a response, she looked out her window to where The Jolly Roger was docked.

 

“No time for day dreams girl, your servants will be here soon to dress you and serve you breakfast.” Barked Regina as she left the room, arm linked with Graham. 

 

**

 

“None of them have blue eyes” remarked Emma, mostly to herself while she carefully looked over the three portraits Queen Regina presented her with. It was Emma’s only job to learn as much about the three prospective suitors so she would have ample conversation when it came to mingling with them. 

 

The men placed before her weren’t unattractive necessarily, they just weren’t him. The first painting was of a young man, about her age with shaggy blonde hair and dark green eyes, his lips were curled down and his eyes set so determinedly it almost seemed as though he was frowning. His pert nose was raised slightly giving off an arrogant vibe that Emma immediately disliked. 

 

The second man was older than her, perhaps by ten or so years, he had curly brown hair that almost touched his shoulders and a rather prominent nose that demanded the most attention of all his facial features. His eyes were dark brown and sat sunken deep under the canopy of two bushy eyebrows, his jaw was chiselled with a dimple in his chin. He didn’t portray any ill airs in the portrait; it was hard for Emma to get any reading on his personality at all.

 

The final portrait was that of a young man, impeccably groomed, with short red hair and a moustache waxed into a perfect curl at each end. He struck Emma as being presented to appear older than he was; his hazel eyes were full of insecurity and strain. 

 

“What does it matter what colour their eyes are?” Regina asked, irritably. 

 

“I just like blue, that’s all...” Emma replied half-heartedly.

 

“This isn’t the dressmakers, Emma! You can’t pick and choose your colour and fabric to suit that seasons preferences.” Regina snapped, losing patience with Emma’s disinterest in her carefully vetted suitors. 

 

Emma huffed looking back and forth between each painting. She’d happily leave them all if she was honest; none of them evoked any emotion in her. She was thoroughly unimpressed with her adoptive mother’s selections but she knew she had no choice. She only hoped they were more captivating in the flesh. 

 

She found her mind wandering back to the pirate for the hundredth time that day. She knew she couldn’t see him again but just the memory of his kiss in the tavern caused a smile to creep on her face. She’d cherish that memory for the rest of her life, her exciting encounter with the notorious Captain Hook. 

 

“What now?” Asked Regina.

 

“Huh?” Replied Emma innocently.

 

“Why are you grinning like a fool?”

 

“Oh I’m just looking forward to meeting your suitors...it’s exciting, don’t you think?” Emma asked innocently.

 

Regina softened. “They are good matches Emma; you’ll be looked after for the rest of your life, you’ll want for nothing. Any of these matches would make our kingdom more powerful.” 

 

Emma looked back at the portraits. “When do they arrive?” She asked. 

 

“Three weeks tomorrow.” Replied Regina. 

 

Emma sighed. Three more weeks of being cooped up inside being poked and prodded, brushed and polished, not to mention the endless hours of lessons. Those were also her last three weeks of freedom; she wasn’t sure if they would creep by snail’s pace or fly by like starling. 

 

By the time Emma returned to her room that evening she was exhausted. Regina had booked dancing lessons for her after dinner and Emma swore her feet would never forgive her. Her servants slipped off her shoes while they prepared a bath in her room. Emma could feel the throbbing in her toes, followed by the relief of contact with the cold stone floor. 

 

She lowered herself into the bath, allowing the hot water to soothe her aching body, as she slid down until the water reached over her shoulders and relaxed, gazing out her window. She’d asked her servants to carry the tub to her window so she could watch the stars and listen to the waves as she readied herself for bed. Her window was high and there were no dwellings between it and her stunning nautical view so they thought it was safe enough. 

 

Now alone in her thoughts Emma watched The Jolly Roger. She’d managed to swipe a spyglass from her lesson room today; she picked it up turning it in her hands inspecting the object. Sitting up in her bath she held the contraption to her eye and adjusted it, like her tutor had taught her in her astronomy lesson, until The Jolly Roger came into focus. She could see the deck, crew members scurried like rats in every direction tying rigging, moving barrels and scrubbing the decks. There was one man, a short, and stout, man in a striped shirt and red hat that seemed to be giving the orders. She watched the men work until the reason for their frantic busyness came into view. He boarded his ship with a swagger that oozed confidence, his hands resting on his belt he surveyed his kingdom proudly. The small round man who’d been giving the orders to the rest of the crew rushed to his Captain’s side filling him in with information that the Captain didn’t seem remotely interested in. He distractedly looked out from his ship, his eyes surveying the port like he was looking for something or someone. Eventually he waved away the man who’d been like his shadow since he boarded, leaving him alone in his thoughts. One by one Emma noticed the crew members leaving, being usher away by the man in the red hat, they hurriedly made their way off the ship, no doubt to celebrate finishing another days work in the towns seediest establishments. Emma’s attention returned to the Captain but her entertainment was soon cut short as he turned, duster jacket billowing in the sea breeze and made his way below deck out of sight. 

 

Emma’s shoulders slumped. Laying the spyglass on a table beside her she returned her attention to washing herself and soothing her blistered feet. But her mind had been completely captivated by the pirate; she already felt like his prisoner, haunted by his memory, his touch, his taste... 

 

In the dark recesses of her mind a part of her wished he could see her now, naked and wet, bathing. She wondered what he would do if he had climbed into her window like her dream, if he had stumbled upon her in this vulnerable state, open and exposed. The thought ignited a fire in her core, a slow wanting ache formed between her legs. 

 

She closed her eyes and imagined him walking towards her, his eyes wide with lustful hunger. She imagined him starting to remove his clothes as his eyes lapped up every inch of her nakedness. Emma’s chest heaved with each passion filled breath, she couldn’t control her sexual desire any longer, with her eyes still shut she slowly glided her hand down her body, imagining it was his, rough and calloused, weathered by the sea, instead of soft like hers. And with the pirates face fuelling her pleasure she took matters into her own hands until she was finally sated. 

 

Stepping out of her bath she dried herself and walked to her bed where her night dress was laid out neatly. She liked the feel of the cold night air on her skin; it was a welcome relief from the corseted dresses she had to wear each day, layer upon layer of fabric suffocating her. Once dressed for bed she picked up her spyglass again and perched on her window casting her gaze once again to the ship that taunted her. 

 

The ships deck was deserted, Emma sighed but continued watching. She looked at the ships helm imagining the Captain standing there controlling his ship, the ocean waves at his mercy. 

 

Her day dream was interrupted by movement on board; she spied two women, obviously prostitutes, arriving, giggling with each other as they walked across the ship and made their way below deck.

 

Emma rolled her eyes; a pang of jealousy hit her. He wasn’t hers, they’d shared one kiss in a crowded tavern and Emma felt like a foolish child reacting this way but she felt betrayed nonetheless. Her fingers started to drum the window pane impatiently, she knew she should just go to bed and forget about the pirate but now she knew he had female company her morbid curiosity made her wait and watch, wanting to know how long they stayed. Deep down she was annoyed at herself. He’d given her an invitation to come to him, pointed out his ship and clearly told her how long he’d be there. She kicked herself for not going to him tonight. She had only herself to blame. A man like that wouldn’t wait around; though the night was still young and she was a little perturbed he gave up on her so soon. 

 

Her brooding was cut short when she saw the two women return to deck mere moments after their descent below. They looked disgruntled and disappointed. They opened a bag of coins and poured the contents into their hands to count them, shrugging they continued on their way. 

 

Emma furrowed her brows, they had only been down there for seconds; it wouldn’t have been enough time to undress let alone do anything else. 

 

As she pondered the strange scene she watched the empty deck, the woman were already back into town. And Emma wondered what had happened to make Captain Hook turn away his night’s entertainment. 

 

She didn’t have to speculate for long before she saw him climb back up on deck. He walked to the side of the ship looking out to the town as if searching for someone. Emma’s heart leapt in her chest. 

 

He turned and started to climb the mast of his ship up to the crow’s nest for a better vantage point. Settling himself down for the evening he pulled a flask from his jacket pocket and leaned back and took a swig of the liquid inside, bathed in the moonlight, engrossed in his thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma awoke the next morning with a new found purpose. She jumped out of bed with a spring in her step, rushing to get herself washed before her servants arrived to dress her, today she had work to do and no time to waste. 

 

Emma had decided that if she was doomed to live out her days married to one of the men whose pictures she saw yesterday she owed it to herself to live as fully as she could before that happened and for her, right now, that meant one thing. She couldn’t be sure that it was she who filled the pirate’s thoughts last night or that she was the reason he sent away those women, who were practically served to him on a silver platter, but there was a chance it was the case. She’d tossed and turned all night, it hadn’t taken long for her to convince herself that she had to see him again but the rest of the twilight hours were spent planning how to do it. Tonight was the last night The Jolly Roger would be in port before she sailed to god knows where for god knows how long. This was Emma’s one chance and she was going to take it. 

 

Regina had observed the princess with a watchful eye that day; curious as to what caused her sudden dedication to her studies, she threw everything into her dance lessons, listened carefully in her history lessons, interacted with the dressmaker asking questions and giving her own input. She completely transformed from the uninterested, unfocused, girl who practically dragged her feet behind her miserably into one who was compliant, engaging and focused on the task at hand. 

 

When the Queen did ask Emma what had changed the princess simply replied, “I have come to accept my duty to my kingdom and take on the role whole heartedly.” The Queen was too pleased to think to pry further, the suitors were on their way, a few weeks travel by sea and they’d arrive on their shores. Everything was falling into place for Queen Regina; any of these matches would increase her power and riches greatly. She smiled at the princess and being so thrilled with her dedication that day she excused Emma early so she could retire and read in her room before bed. The day had gone exactly as Emma had hoped. 

 

**

 

There was an excitement in the air that permitted into Emma’s being, her skin tingled, and her heart pounded in her chest as she rushed through the town, the hood of her cloak pulled up over her head, towards the dock. She was far past butterflies in her stomach, they’d transformed into soaring starlings swooping in every direction, looping the loop, and diving making her feel almost physically sick with anticipation as the tall mast of The Jolly Roger came into view. She must be crazy, she thought, quickly followed by the conclusion that Queen Regina drove her to this, her insistence that Emma marry a complete stranger pushed her right into the arms of the most infamous pirate to sail the seas. Emma had been told stories of Captain Hook, dark tales meant to scare her and other young maidens into staying close to home and listening to their mothers lest evil men like Captain Hook get their hands, or hook, on them. The villain described in those tales was a far cry from the charming pirate she met in the tavern, and right now all she wanted was that hand and hook all over her. There was still an element of fear in her endeavour but Emma thrived on it, she’d never felt more alive than in this moment.

 

The ship had looked impressive from her bedroom window but up close it was nothing short of awe inspiring. Emma’s breath caught in her throat while her eyes trailed up the ships vast mast to the crow’s nest, scattered rum bottles decorated it as a reminder of the captain who had spent his evening sulking there. The scene made her hesitate; what if there was something else troubling the pirate and he was in no mood for visitors of any kind? There were any number of reasons he could have sent those women away, and now she was here, so close to him, her own arrogance revealed itself to her, a lifetime of being pampered and spoiled and treated like a piece of treasure, the very life she was tired of, had conditioned her to think everything was about her. But Captain Hook didn’t know she was a princess, there was nothing special about her, just another pretty face throwing herself at him. Self-loathing bubbled inside Emma, she turned away from the ship, battling her own demons, “ _you’re nothing without your title_ ” She could hear Regina’s far off voice ringing in her mind. Closing her eyes tightly, Emma clenched her fists and tried to tame her emotions, she was in public, dusk was providing some cover but the last thing she needed was to make a scene. Taking deep breaths she tried to steady herself before tackling the long walk back to the castle, this was a mistake; the pirate must have long forgotten her by now. 

 

“Can I help you, milady?” 

 

Her breathing stopped, everything stopped, the gruff voice behind her commanded her attention in a way that took her quite by surprise, the words were polite but the tone was wary and firm. She slowly turned, already aware of who owned the voice. 

 

He towered over her, stood proudly on top of the gangplank, the evening wind blowing his long black duster jacket, she could only see his silhouette black and bold against the deep red and pink watercolour of the setting sun behind him. His demeanour was intimidating, legs wide, hands resting on his belt, looking down. The moment he recognised her face he changed, his body softened, he stared in disbelief, Emma couldn’t tell from her vantage point but his shadow cloaked face broke into a small smile; he rushed down the gangplank to her side. 

 

“It’s you!” He exclaimed; his eyes darted all over her face lapping up every detail like a thirsty dog.

 

“It’s me,” replied Emma in a nervous whisper, she wanted to relax, at least he seemed happy to see her, but her body was frozen trapped by his ice-like eyes. 

 

“What brings a lady like you to my humble pirate ship?” He asked her, his flirty smile and elevated brow now visible to her in her close proximity. 

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, “I was hoping to take you up on your offer see your ship,” his playful expression made her relax slightly and she added jovially, “and what makes you think I am a lady?” her hands rested on her hips.

 

He leaned in so his lips were a hairs width away from her ears, his warm breath tickled her, putting her senses on overdrive as he whispered, “your clothes, your hair, your very scent tells me you come from wealth.”

 

She tensed again, he knew she was wealthy, he was a pirate, her heart quickened and as he pulled back he saw the flicker of fear in her eyes and it instantly stung him. He stepped back lifting his hands in surrender. “Lass, you might not know too much about me but...”

 

“Your reputation precedes you, and you told me with your own lips that you steal from nobles.”

 

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Aye lass, I told you that and it’s true to a certain extent, I’ve never stolen anything from a woman, no matter her class.” He insisted. 

 

“Anything?” she repeated, not intended it to sound as much of a question as it did. She instantly hated herself when she saw him wince at her words. 

 

“Aye, anything! I have never taken anything from a woman that was not freely offered, I’m not that kind of pirate,” he was bruised by her words but he couldn’t blame her concern, pirates had a reputation, he tried to put her at ease by returning to his flirting, “the truth is, lass, I’ve never needed to” he winked. “You said you wanted to see my ship and I would be honoured to give you a tour, no strings attached.” He offered out his hand, cluttered with large jewel encrusted rings. 

 

Her eyes danced between his face and his hand, finally mustering up her confidence and reminding herself how deeply she’d longed for this she took a gamble and clasped her fingers in his. 

 

Once they climbed on board Emma felt thewooden floorboards creak below her feet, there were a few crew members gathered on deck playing dice, Hook led her over to them, 

 

“Why don’t you boys take this game to the tavern; I’ll let you away early tonight.” The Captain addressed his men.

 

“Thanks captain!” Declared a skinny deckhand, followed by the others gratitude and exchanged glances when they saw Captain Hook had company. 

 

“Where’s Smee?”  He asked before they scrambled away. 

 

“In the first mates quarters” replied the deckhand before hurrying off with his mates.

 

Hook led Emma by her hand down below deck, the narrow wooden hallway was dimly lit by a single oil lamp; they passed some doors until they came to an abrupt stop and the Captain leaned into the door and called “Smee?”

 

The door flew open, “yes, capt’n” the man replied, and then laying eyes on Emma his jaw almost hit the deck. 

 

He was the short, horizontally gifted, pirate Emma had seen on deck last night, he wore a striped shirt and red hat that appeared about three sizes too big, which surprised Emma since his head was rather large. Something about his appearance and gestures was comical but it was obvious to Emma that he worshiped his captain and was loyal to death.

 

“I’ve let the men go early tonight, you’re discharged from your duties too, and whatever you’re working on you can tackle tomorrow. Have a good night.” 

 

“Y...yes Capt’n...o...of course, I’ll leave right away.” He stuttered, quickly scurrying around the room like vermin on a sinking ship.

 

Captain Hook turned, gently leading Emma along with him, 

 

“There are the crew’s quarters,” he pointed to a door at the end of the hall, “but trust me you don’t want to go in there, weeks at sea and men in close closed compartments doesn’t really welcome sweet odours,” he warned, winning himself a giggle from Emma. Its melody was like nothing he’d ever heard before, an unknown feeling began to form in his chest; he ignored the sensation, squeezing her hand and carrying on with his tour.

 

“This is the galley kitchen, in desperate need of supplies...I must tell Smee to restock before tomorrow...” he thought aloud to himself. Emma didn’t welcome the reminder he was leaving so soon. He showed her the different rooms below deck before stopping at the last one, the first one they had passed on their way down and closest to the stairs leading back above deck. On the door were the words “Captain’s Quarters”

 

“And here is where the action happens” he winked cheekily, causing Emma to flush pink in the cheeks, “This is my home, where I work, sleep, eat...”

 

“...and play,” added Emma mischievously, he looked at her with amusement, watching her walk to his table and pick up a cup shaking the dice inside it, the rattling noise echoing in the quiet quarters. 

 

“Play with me?”  He asked, lifting his sweeping jacket tails dramatically clearing the way for him to sit down with a thud on the wooden chair. Emma gracefully reclined into the chair opposite him, “what are we playing for?”  She asked with a voice like silk. 

 

“Fun” replied Hook, grinning widely at her. 

 

“I didn’t realise pirates were keen on fun” she teased. 

 

He leaned in, his eyes twinkling brighter than the stars outside the porthole window, “if it wasn’t fun, I wouldn’t do it.”

 

She couldn’t help but chuckle, Emma struggled to remember the last time she laughed this much. Her mood didn’t stray from its happy contentedness, even when the game took a turn in the captain’s favour and he started to beat her. She didn’t care, she was enjoying herself listening to him light heartedly trash talk her and tease her, always accompanied with a charming smile or boyish wink to keep her sweet.  

 

Emma tried her own tactics, flirting shamelessly with the Captain, glancing at him through her long lashes, biting her lip, watching him each time, his eyes darkening and corner of his mouth rising showing his appreciation, she eventually used her foot, sliding it coyly up the inside of his leg getting him riled up, but it only seemed to spur him and on eventually he slammed his cup on the table victoriously after winning the game soundly. He sat back smugly grinning at her. 

 

Emma rose from her seat and walked round the table, trailing her fingers along its edge. He watched them work their way round to him reaching his hook and gliding up his arm, over his shoulder and resting on the side of his neck as she sat in his lap. 

 

“Making yourself at home, love?” He chuckled. Emma’s heart skipped a beat hearing that name roll off his tongue so effortlessly. “Here I thought flirting was just your dirty tactics to affect my game.” 

 

She laughed, “My plan backfired on me though; it seems to have just made you better.” 

 

“Perhaps you’re my lucky charm,” his playfulness left, his expression had softened and the macho, cocky persona dissolved away completely. He looked at her like she forged the stars that guide him with her own small hands. 

 

It took Emma aback, feeling a little uncomfortable and wanting to return to the playful flirting she smiled and said, “You’re right, that was fun.”

 

“Even though you lost?” He asked surprised that the competitive feisty woman he met in the tavern could enjoy losing.

 

She nibbled her bottom lip, instantly drawing his attention to them, pink and full like a blossoming rose. “Who said the games over?” She whispered, leaning in to press her lips against his. 

 

Captain Hook knew in that moment that in every way he had met his match.

 

**

 

He’d never known a woman to take control the way Emma had that night, and he was completely surprised that a woman of her breeding was so confident when it came to what she wanted in the bedroom and so fearless in asking for it. He was fulfilling her every request as fast as they came; it was as if she had handed him a treasure map leading him straight to her climax and he felt as though he’d unlocked his greatest treasure chest yet.  It had taken no time at all to complete her first request, “undress me” she’d said and with a skilled swipe of his hook she was freed from her fabric constraints. The moment she slipped her arms from her under dress and let it fall to her feet his inner beast awoke, his not so subtle arousal made his leather trousers painfully tight. Her brazenness in instructing him to touch her in certain ways and commanding his every move did nothing to help his tight situation. The moment she came apart at his hand in his bed he knew he needed his own release. Panting as he hovered over her naked body, he laughed, despite his situation.

 

“You’re going to need to help me out, love” he whispered hoarsely.

 

Emma gazed down at his protruding trousers and giggled, “I’m so sorry; I guess I got carried away,”

 

“Aye, you certainly don’t like to hang around, what’s the hurry, lass?” he asked.

 

She pushed him up so they were both kneeling on his cabin bed, her completely naked and he completely dressed. She quickly unlaced his leather trousers, offering him some relief, accompanied by the loud breath he released. Giggling she helped him shed his duster jacket and unbuttoned his red vest, her fingers started to tremble as she started on the buttons of his black shirt. Her nervousness seemed ridiculous after what he’d just done to her and the fact she was naked before him but suddenly it hit her that she was undressing Captain Hook. All her fantasies had involved him doing things to her, she hadn’t gone further than that, she hadn’t imagined what she could do to him, what if she couldn’t please him, what if she wasn’t any comparison to the women he’d had before whose job it was to fulfil men’s deepest desires, in her past rolls in the hay it had always been about the men, feeling lucky to be touching the princess, making her happy, and usually failing due to their own nervousness or ignorance.  Hook had kept up with her every demand; he’d delivered and brought her to climax, something no other man had ever achieved and all within minutes. Now the tables were turned and Emma felt tremendous pressure to return the favour.

 

Noticing her nerves he took her shaking hands in his and searched her eyes, looking at her with an emotion she didn’t recognise, all she knew was that it put her heart at ease. “we can stop,” he said quickly, but she immediately shook her head and started back into unbuttoning his shirt while he watched her carefully, “what’s your name?” he asked.

 

Emma slipped his shirt off his shoulders revealing his toned, scared chest, dusted with dark black hair. He hands slowly slid down, her nails scraping his skin and earning herself a groan from her captain. “Passing ships in the night, remember,” she half smiled, moving her hands down to relieve him of his trousers.

 

He grabbed her hands, stopping her and getting her attention, he lifted her chin until her eyes met his and he pleaded, “Just your first name, at least, love.”

 

“Emma” she whispered hesitantly, hoping he didn’t ask any more questions because she knew she couldn’t deny him anything. 

 

“Emma” he repeated back to her, caressing her name with his tongue. “Killian,” he murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Killian” he revealed.

 

She took a step back after removing his final clothes and took a moment to look at him, taking him in. Despite her past she’d never seen a fully naked man before, thanks again to the hurry she always seemed to be in trying to avoid being caught, and if this was her only night with Captain Hook she wanted to make the most of it. “Killian” she tried his name out, biting her lip shyly after. It felt like he had told her a secret, a shared moment of vulnerability for both of them.  She liked it, but she still shook the moment away, this was just about sex, it had to be. She needed to get him out of her system so she could concentrate on getting married and taking up her position of Queen.

 

His head tilted to the side watching her inspect him. “Like what you see, love?” he teased, repeating the first thing he ever said to her, his voice brought her back and she walked towards him, laying her hands on his chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” she blushed, “It’s just that all my past dalliances have been rushed…” she shrugged apologetically, “…a woman of my birth has certain expectations and any chance I get at this kind of freedom is often interrupted and always hurried, lest we be discovered. The men fear me and my station; they don’t want to get caught. They treat me like I’m made of glass, I simply desire to be ravished, to be pushed to the limit of ecstasy, without fear that I may bruise like a ripe peach.”

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and cupped her face in his hand, his body pressed firmly against her, reminding her again of exactly what she was doing to him. “We have all night, Emma, I don’t fear you, the fact you are wealthy, or your desires.”

 

She breathed a sigh of relief, things were back on track and she’d finally found a man who could keep up with her, Emma felt silly for hesitating.  The stakes were high, there was no doubt of that, and that was just how Emma liked it.  Tonight she was placing her bet on Captain Hook giving her a night she would never forget, “well in that case,” she grinned flirtatiously, “What are your orders?”

 

Hook smiled back salaciously, his right brow raised, “On your knees for the captain.”

 

She licked her lips and sunk to her knees, holding their eye contact, “aye, aye, Captain” she smirked, ready to play.


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times until her blurred surroundings came into focus. She felt his warmth, his slow and steady breaths in perfect synchronisation to her own as their naked bodies lay intertwined in each other like a sailors knot. 

 

The full moon cast enough light in the captain’s quarters for Emma to decipher the shadows in the room, Hook’s desk, his table and chairs where they’d played dice, chests piled against the wall and Emma’s dress, or what remained of it in a pile of torn rags on the floor. 

 

“Shit” she thought, slowly peeling herself out of the pirate’s embrace, stopping suddenly as he stirred, holding her breath and then hurrying over to her clothes once his breathing regulated again. Thankfully Captain Hook appeared to be a deep sleeper.  She lifted her dress and it fell apart in her hands. That trick with the hook was damn sexy when he did it but Emma, caught up in the moment, hadn’t thought about what she would wear to go home. She quietly opened the chests on the floor and searched through them finally finding a dress that appeared to have belonged to a noble woman at one point: undoubtedly part of his plunder of a merchant ship. She held it up against her body, satisfied that it would do, she quickly wriggled into it and picked up the remains of her clothes and shoved them into a bag. 

 

Not wanting to rob the pirate she left a small stack of coins on the table as payment for the dress. Then looking back for one last glimpse of Captain Hook sleeping peacefully, she smiled fondly. His black hair dropped down over his brow partially covering his eye, he was miles from the intimidating pirate who’d called to her from his ship earlier that evening; there was a beauty to him and a vulnerability only noticeable as he slumbered. It was a melancholy sadness that gripped Emma knowing she would probably never see him again, a small fragment of her soul fought against her sensibilities, insisting that there was more to him, and that if she would only allow their story the opportunity to begin he could change her life profoundly. She shook the notion from her head and turned, reaching for the door, “ _it was only about the sex_ ,” she lied to herself and walked out of Captain Hook’s quarters and out of his life. 

 

**

 

For the second time that week Emma was rudely awoken by knocking on her bedroom door. Releasing a groan she rolled over, only to be greeted by the blinding sun she quickly recoiled and turned back towards the other direction. She didn’t have the strength to answer the door, her body fought against wakefulness.  Was it all just another wonderful dream? She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering his touch, the firmness and assertiveness of each contact his body made with hers, the taste of his skin, his scent, the words he whispered in her ear between nibbles and kisses, wickedly sweet and sinfully delicious, giving birth to her darkest desires with understanding and acceptance. The memory caused her body to shiver, craving his warmth again.

 

Her door burst open with a bang that made her jump up in her bed, jerking her senses into action. Queen Regina marched in angrily with her huntsman Graham behind her. “Do you know what time it is?” she bellowed.

 

“Don’t you have a key?” Emma asked ignoring the question.

 

“I shouldn’t have to go get a servant to open your door, you should open it for your Queen!” she hissed, and then, hesitating, the Queen questioned, “Are you ill child?”

 

“No” Emma replied groggily. Sleep refused to loosen its grip on her, she rubbed her head, now aching, probably due to the banging on her bedroom door, “perhaps?” she offered.

Regina approached her bedside, “I don’t understand, Emma, yesterday you were like a different girl, completely dedicated to this process and your duty as princess, and now today you sleep through breakfast and your morning studies, didn’t you go to bed early last night?” she towered over Emma, asserting her position of power over the girl’s life.  Her eyes narrowed, trying to bore their way past Emma’s defences and into her soul.

 

“I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“I’m sending you to the physician for a full examination…”

 

Emma jumped to her feet, quickly pulling a robe from the back of a chair to cover her nightdress, and ran up to Queen Regina, taking her arm and pleading with her, “That’s not necessary, I couldn’t sleep last night, I kept having a bad dream, it was really rather disturbing and it made me nervous about doing something wrong in front of the suitors, I’ve worked so hard…we’ve both worked so hard for this match and I don’t want to do anything to ruin it. I tossed and turned most of the night and I must have finally fallen into a deep sleep and not realised the time.” Regina looked at Emma sceptically, “please, your majesty, I’ll work late today to make up for the studies I missed this morning, let me prove to you that I am serious about this,” Emma implored.

 

“Calm down, child,” Regina snatched her arm back from Emma, never one for personal contact with others, “Very well, I don’t want to cause you more alarm, we can get straight to your studies if you like, but any more unusual behaviour and I will be calling the physician to take a look at you. The last thing we need is for you to develop brain fever or some other madness right when I need you at your best!” She turned to leave the room calling over her shoulder, “Be dressed and at lunch in 20 minutes, you have a busy day ahead of you, Emma.”

 

As soon as the door shut behind them Emma exhaled, finally able to relax. She couldn’t have the doctor giving her a full physical and discovering her misadventures of the night. The thought brought the pirate back to her mind and she rushed over to her window to look out over the port. An empty space at the dock mirrored the empty space in her heart, big and barren, her loneliness echoing throughout her bones. The Jolly Roger was gone.

 

**

 

 

The ship sailed full speed towards the horizon, he refused to look back on the port. The men busied themselves around the ship, well versed now in the protocol when setting sail, Smee had them trained well, he’d sailed with Hook for 15 years and was well acquainted with each of his temperaments, he knew when the Captain wanted to be alone and today was one of those days. Could his foul mood have something to do with the beautiful blonde woman he’d been with last night? Smee knew better than to ask, instead he kept the men occupied and out of the Captain’s way, like the storms on the sea this too would pass and the Captain would be back to himself again. 

 

Hook clenched his jaw; he knew he should forget her, just another notch on his bedpost, another memory he could entertain himself with once he was old and grey an unable to draw any woman he wanted to him. If the sea spared him, this would be a memory to make an old man’s blood run warm in his veins, time would heal the bluntness of her departure, it’d conceal her dirty money, payment for her night of sin, the way time does, always smiling down on the elderly fondly, easing their last days on earth. Hook wondered grimly if he’d ever have the chance to know memory without regret, or if he’d meet the business end of a cutlass or look down the barrel of a Flintlock before he was granted the chance. 

 

What bothered him most was that it bothered him. What was another woman to Captain Hook? So what if she, after pleading with him to overlook her class fell slave to it herself feeling the need to pay him for his services rendered like some common whore. But then what difference did she know, sitting in her ivory tower looking down on the common folk, romanticising their lives, wishing to dip her toes in their murky world visiting taverns, joining their games, then retreating to her creature comforts before the sun rose and exposed her exploits. Virtue must be kept at all costs, thought the pirate coldly. 

 

He wanted to be indifferent but the truth was he was angry, he thought they had a connection, something deeper than a rich girls fantasy, but then when he tried to give into the anger, even more infuriatingly, he couldn’t, he couldn’t help but pity her, a life where every choice is made for you, no wonder she ran to the pits of society, no wonder she ran to him. Amidst the anger he wondered about her, what was her life?

 

“Argh” he snarled, stomping away from the ships helm, “take over Smee” he commanded and stormed below deck to count his gold from that week’s winnings, gold was the only thing a man could rely on, his treasure and his ship, the only partner a man could love without fear of betrayal. He would waste no more time pining over the blonde siren. “Emma” he reminded himself aloud, she hadn’t left his heart empty-handed, he had her name, and she, his, whatever that was worth. 

 

**

 

Emma tried to fake interest in her studies for the rest of that afternoon, pushing The Jolly Roger and its Captain out of her mind each time they sailed in, but like the tide no sooner had they vanished before they returned again. Everything reminded her of him and the night they shared, every word she read, every gesture her tutors made, every colour in the silk dresses she inspected that she’d be wearing during her courtship with her new prince, every morsel she put in her mouth; her mind found a way, no matter how creative or how long a stretch, to link everything back to Hook. “Killian” she reminded herself. His name the softest whisper on her lips, his secret he gave to her, the only thing she had to remember him by. Never before had she cherished a name so much, tucked it away in her heart lest she lose it. She prayed that she never would, when the years robbed her beauty and her youth, and began to grab away her memories with its cruel claws may it never part her with the name she was entrusted with last night, even if it was the last thing she held in her mind before her final breath. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity her lessons finished for the day and Regina had requested her presence.  Emma reached the Queen’s bedchamber and waited as the doorman announced her, once she heard her name she entered.  The Queen was sitting at her writing desk jotting down a letter; writing so urgently Emma thought for sure the quill would break or the parchment would alight in flames. Without looking from her task he spoke.

 

“I have sped up the process, there has been a development,” Emma glanced at a pile of chests at the foot of the Queen’s bed. “

 

“Are you going somewhere?”

 

“We are, Emma, and we don’t have much time,” answered the Queen, dipping her quill in the inkwell and returning to her scribbling, “It’s a complete disaster, Prince Weston and his deceitful little father are actually bankrupt, years of gambling debts, he’s basically gambled the whole kingdom away and was hoping if he married you I would be forced to pay his debts, no doubt he is running out of money to pay for wax for that ridiculous red moustache.” The Queen rolled her eyes.

 

“You didn’t mind his appearance when you thought me marrying him could have made us richer.” Emma pouted.

 

The Queen shot her a dirty look, “Prince Logan, on the other hand had riches and power but decided to throw it all away over some chamber maid, he abdicated the throne and ran off to the country to farm goats or something horrendous like that!”

 

Emma’s brows shot up, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the prince.

 

“Prince Derek is our last hope and he is still interested in you, though that fat little tart, Princess Evelyn from the Eastern Isles has set off to visit his kingdom to try and weasel her way in, you are far superior in beauty and grace, we need to take you there now and remind Prince Derek what attracted him to you.”

 

Emma couldn’t have felt more indifferent, she just couldn’t muster the urgency that Queen Regina wore like a lace veil covering her face and marring her beauty, perhaps it was just as well since apparently Emma needed her beauty. So the blonde, pretentious looking prince was the one she  would end up with. She sighed and turned to leave, “I’ll go get ready to depart, when do we leave?”

 

“In two hours, I already have your servants packing your things.”

 

“How long will the voyage be?” asked Emma.

 

“Three or four days depending on weather, Oceania isn’t too far away.”

 

**

 

The towers of gold coins stacked neatly did nothing to soothe Captain Hook, he needed a distraction, his plan had been to sail to the Sapphire seas to sink a merchant ship or two but the thought of it bored him. He remembered  back to a tip he received at the tavern earlier that week, a royal vessel sailing to try and buy a marriage between their princess and a crown prince, two royals from two wealthy kingdoms in the same place, it was risky but the reward would be higher than any he’d come across the past few years. This was just what he needed to get Emma out of his mind. He grabbed his maps and his sextant, plotting out a course, and then rushed above deck making a bee line to his first mate, who was manning the ships helm. 

 

“Change of plan Smee, I have my eyes set on a bigger prize.”

 

“Where are we headed to Capt’n?” asked the pirate.

 

Captain Hook gazed out towards the horizon with a steely look of determination and a half smile, pleased to be courting danger once again. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins as he said in a gruff voice, “Set sail for Oceania, Smee.”


	6. Chapter 6

People say you find yourself in Oceania, it’s a popular travellers quip, it’s meaning more literal than metaphorical. The Oceanside city was constructed completely of silver; on sunny days it fiercely blazed gold like Eldorado itself, on a stormy day it raged and thundered as dark and violent as the air around it, on a clear day its unique reflective surface mirrored back the blue skies and calm waters bringing a sense of tranquillity to those within its borders. When one found oneself standing before the city walls it was true, you saw yourself staring straight back, you found yourself. Oceania was not a place where you went to hide. 

 

Captain Hook wasn’t scared of exposure; the harder plunders were always the most thrillingly satisfying. A smile crept on his face at the prospect of countless treasures; there was an added thrill when those treasures came from a royal. For years he’d seen good people down trodden by their kings, whose responsibility it was to protect them, but all they did was take their earnings, live off their toil, and sometimes use them for their entertainment. His brother had died following a King who saw him as dispensable, who cared nothing for their safety, and Hook had never liked royalty since. The fact he got to steal from two in one stop today put him in a jovial mood, it may as well have been his birthday. Prince Derek of Oceania and King Charles from the Eastern Isles wouldn’t know what hit them.

 

Yes a royal plunder would sort him out in no time, just what the doctor ordered. He saw his and his ship’s mirror imagine increasing in size as they sailed closer. He looked carefully at himself, long black duster jacket, red vest, and cutlass at his side, his hook shimmering menacingly, the pirate looking back at him was intimidatingly sinister. He polished his hook with a cloth he then tossed behind his back, “Oceania, what wonders do you hold for me?”  He grinned as the men secured the ship to the dock. 

 

** 

 

Emma’s eyes were wide with wonder as they approached the famous silver city. She’d heard stories of Oceania, studied its history as part of Regina’s training, but the textbooks and lessons hadn’t prepared her for the beauty of the city, shining bright like a fallen star floating on the sea. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

 

Sailing had been an experience, the only other time Emma had been on a ship she was an infant, when Regina saved her after her parents died and brought her to the opposite side of their kingdom, The enchanted Forest, to start afresh, all she knew was the location where their kingdom had once stood had been completely destroyed by an evil force, one Regina had assured her was long ago defeated and no longer a threat. 

 

Emma had longed to see the world but as the Princess, and only living royal heir, had to stay in the castle walls for protection.  

 

As soon as they docked, a small army of guards arrived to great them, together with their own security Regina had brought with her, headed up by Graham, they were whisked away before Emma could even take in her surroundings and escorted by carriage to the shimmering palace. 

 

Emma didn’t see much of the port but it was similar to theirs, shops and taverns, open air markets, the main different being that every building was made of silver, she saw her own face looking out of the carriage window speeding by on each building they passed. 

 

Prince Derek greeted them on arrival at the magnificent palace. Emma peeked through the carriage curtains to steal a look at her future husband, he looked more attractive than his portrait, thankfully, he was relaxed and had a smile instead of his coarse frown, he held his head high, still emitting an air of pride, though she imagined that was probably normal for future kings, they couldn’t be seen to be weak in anyway. She wondered what he would be like away from prying eyes, behind closed doors, was he kind, perhaps even good humoured and charming, like her pirate had been? Her heart dropped at the memory. 

 

The carriage door opened and the prince approached, holding his hand out for Emma to take, his skin was soft and creamy pale, much like hers, a clue to his pampered upbringing and a stark contrast to her pirates calloused and strong, sea worn hand. 

 

“Princess Emma, your beauty exceeds any artist’s toil, I am honoured to have you here as my guest.” He bowed slightly. 

 

Emma took his hand bowing her head back in thanks. She knew it was custom for women to speak as little as possible here, “the honour is mine,” she replied softly. 

 

The right side of his lips tugged up in a half smile that looked vaguely wicked. A chill went down the princess’s spin. His green eyes danced on her face, and then he turned his attention to Regina, he greeted the Queen fondly. 

 

Once their pleasantries were over he turned his attention back to Emma, “Princess, I’ll have my servant here show you to your room, I trust you’ll find it satisfactory, I look forward to dining with you and your mother tonight.” His words dripped with a charm that seemed poisonous to Emma. She curtsied and before she walked away he leaned in and added quietly, so only she could hear, “wear something pretty for me.” 

 

**

 

“Another” Captain Hook slammed his empty stein on the tavern bar, moments later the bar tender slid another his way. He caught it in his hand and turned to continue his conversation with Smee and John, their informant. 

 

“So let me get this straight, the Eastern Isle’s ship docked last night so we missed taking the gold when they transported it to the castle and now it’s being held in their vault.” Killian asked.

 

“Aye”, replied John, a heavy set, ham coloured, middle aged man with a jolly disposition, though tonight he wore a serious expression, fully aware of how difficult the task laid before them would be. He leaned in closer to the two pirates so they wouldn’t be overheard, “but I’ve learned more, the Queen of the enchanted Forest is also in town, word is she is also gunning for her daughter to marry the prince.”

 

Hook raised his brows, “two women fighting for the same man’s attention all under one roof...lucky prince!”

 

“We just came from the Enchanted Forest, had we known we could have taken their gold on the sea, giving ourselves a better advantage,” complained Smee.

 

“I wouldn’t have allowed it,” Hook shot down his first mate, “King Charles of the Eastern Isles, Prince Derek and his decrepit father clutching the thrown with his dying hands are one thing, but you know the rule Smee, I don’t steal from women, no matter their station...however...now they are here and their dowry is in Prince Derek’s hands, the money is his, not theirs...” He grinned at his friends. 

 

“Capt’n, you’re talking about storming a heavily guarded castle...” Smee squealed. 

 

“I’m talking about sneaking in, myself, undetected, and finding a way we can move the gold without attracting attention, we will need to be stealthy, we can work quietly and quickly while they feast and drink. Oceania is hosting two royal families, they will be shamelessly displaying their wealth and entertaining their guests, they will be distracted; it’s the perfect time.” 

 

It was agreed, Captain Hook would break into the castle that night and figure out the best way to relieve the Prince of his newly acquired gold, tonight would just be about gaining entrance to the castle and forming a plan, they would do the heist once they had a solid plan of action. The sun was setting on the silver city, it was time.

 

**

 

Emma winced as her servant tightened her corset, cinching her waist in even tighter. She held onto the bedpost to stop from fainting. “Is this really necessary?”

 

“We need to do whatever we can to gain an edge on Princess Evelyn; she arrived earlier today and has already had a private audience with the Prince.” Regina wore her anxiousness like a string of pearls. “I have heard from one of the servants, who I paid handsomely for any information they could give me that the Prince seemed bored, she talked incessantly, which the Prince hates, and apparently she has an ear-splitting laugh that sent the palace rats scurrying for cover.” The Queen reported, smugly.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, as far as she was concerned Princess Evelyn could have the prince, it mattered little to her, though she would never admit that to the Queen.  Finally squeezed into her dress, accentuating all her curves, even creating some that weren’t naturally there, Emma was ready to be escorted by Regina to the feast the Prince had prepared.

 

Upon entering the banqueting hall Emma saw the magnitude of the party.  There were 4 long banqueting tables in a row, with one smaller on at the head of the room looking out. The room was bustling with guests finding their seats and oohing and ahhing at the fire breathers, knife jugglers, and array of peacocks parading around the tables.  The tables themselves were overflowing with roasted swans, boars, elaborate fruit bowls topped with pineapples; pies, cakes, and jelly. The room was dripping in extravagance, from the sparkling silver décor, to the mountains of food, to the jewel encrusted silverware, Oceania had a message for the world; wealth was not an issue for them.  Judging from Regina’s face, she had her eye on the prize.

 

Seated in the middle of the top smaller table was Prince Derek, his father, King Charles, Princess Evelyn, and two empty seats to his right, presumably for Emma and Regina.  The Prince’s eyes locked on Emma the moment she entered the room and followed her all the way to his side. He stood to greet her, a smile spread over his face, “Princess Emma, would you do me the honour of dining by my side?” She nodded, offering a small smile and joined him. 

 

For the first 20 minutes of the meal he watched her intently, she tried to eat as gracefully and silently as she could, well aware of his leering eyes. She tried to ignore him, watching the entertainment instead but she could feel his eyes burning on her flesh. Her tight dress only allowed her to eat so much before she had to stop, a pain starting in her sides. She laid down her silverware and sat back. Finally the prince turned to her, “You don’t speak much, princess, I admire that in a woman,” he spoke quietly in her ear, his breath against her neck sent an unwelcome chill to her bones, “You know, you really are quite exquisite, your pastel skin, your emerald eyes, that stunning long neck like a swan,”

“I hope it doesn’t meet the same fate as your royal swans,” Emma blurted out without thinking, watching the whole roasted swan being passed down the table.

The Prince chuckled, “do as I say and no harm will come to you, Emma.” He said softly.

It surprised Emma how much it sounded like a threat, she smiled in response and remained silent the rest of the meal. Just as the food was beginning to be cleared away and the guests filtered into the ballroom, Prince Derek rested his hand on her thigh, giving it a tight squeeze, “I trust you’ll share the first dance of the evening with me, princess?” his fingers massaged her leg and she tensed beside him.

“I’d be honoured to, your majesty” she replied, through clenched teeth.

His hand climbed higher, and she squirmed at his unwanted advances, “The pleasure will be all mine, I’m sure.” His lips brushed her ear before he rose and joined his guests.  Emma exhaled; relieved to be free of Prince Derek for a few moments at least, she smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair before entering the ballroom and making her way to the Prince. He roughly took her hand and pulled her to the centre of the room.  The music started up and the Prince’s hand gripped her waist while his other held her free hand, he spun her around the room effortlessly to their countries traditional waltz. She was thankful for her lessons since every eye in the room was on them. She kept up with the Prince winning a smile of pride from him. After their 5th dance Emma excused herself saying she was exhausted from their travel and the evening’s celebrations and requested permission to retire to her room.

“You’ll need more stamina than that if you’re to be my queen; I have an insatiable appetite for the delights the evening brings with it.” He whispered to her, his tongue darted out licking her ear, making her jump.

“It’s just the day’s travel that has tired me out; I promise you will have my full attention tomorrow.” She insisted, he kissed her hand and she turned, walking quickly to her room.

Relieved to finally be alone she opened the door but instantly jumped at the silhouette standing in front of her window; she shut the door quickly behind her. She should have run but it looked so like him, the long jacket, the stance, the dishevelled hair crowning his head. 

 

“Emma?” He exhaled, unable to believe his own eyes. She looked radiant in that red ball gown, the most beautiful woman he’d seen. Then he quickly remembered he’d seen greater beauty, in her eyes the night she’d given herself to him, stripped down to their skin with no armour, physical or emotional, the earnest passion in those eyes had haunted him since. 

 

“Killian...” she took a step forward, her whole body shaking.

 

“What are you doing here?” They asked each other in unison. 

 

He stayed by the window, seeing her had been a pleasant surprise, his heart was racing but with a limp, he’d not forgotten the sting of her departure. 

 

She took another step forward. “You didn’t know I was here?” She asked. 

 

“No, I’m as shocked as you are, lass.” He replied honestly, never in a million years did he think the window he chose to climb through would have brought him to her.

 

She laughed at the absurdity of it. Then a thought occurred to her and her demeanour changed significantly, “who _were_ you expecting to find here?” 

 

Her question took him by surprise, surely she didn’t think... “No one!” He insisted, “I was hoping everyone would be feasting...”

 

She eyed him curiously, “Are you...are you here...professionally?” It seemed a politer way to ask if he was plundering. 

 

Her wording made him laugh, “Professionally? If you mean as a pirate, then yes...if you mean the other profession you seem to think I have then definitely no.” 

 

Emma frowned, “other profession?”

 

He sighed, lifting his hand to scratch behind his ear, his pride made him want to hide how she’d hurt him with her payment.

 

“I found the money you left...that was quite unnecessary; everything was freely given that night.” 

 

She was still slowly walking towards him. The moon now illuminated his face and she could see a hurt in his eyes that confused her. 

 

“I didn’t want to assume, it was a beautiful dress and you hadn’t said anything about it before we fell asleep...”

 

“Dress?” He interrupted her.

 

“Yes the dress I took from one of your chests. Mine had been torn...” she blushed at the memory, “...I couldn’t wear it home and I didn’t want to wake you from your sleep. So I took one from your chest and left money to pay for it.” She saw his face transform as realisation washed over him. “What did you think I left the money for...oh!” Her eyes widened in understanding. She shook her head, horror gripped her as she finally was aware of the misunderstanding, “oh, I’m so sorry...I...” His lips cut her words off. 

 

He could feel her sink into his kiss, her body still shaking at the shock of seeing him and learning what had tormented him these past few days. Relief flooded over him, he couldn’t help but chuckle through his kisses, laughing at the ridiculousness of their crossed wires and thrilled to have her in his arms again. He forgot of any treasure, this was the greatest treasure he’d come across and though she insisted it was a onetime thing, he knew in his soul this had to be more. Her nose rested against his as they broke for air, neither one wanting to pull away any further, they both laughed as the panted, their arms tight around each other. 

 

“Now that that’s cleared up, love, you didn’t tell me why you’re here?” He whispered, “Are you a companion to the Queen or Princess?” It would have explained her fine clothes and why she insisted she’d be missed if she didn’t go home at night.

 

“I...um...” 

 

The door to her room swung open, “Princess Emma, the Prince wishes...halt! You there!” Graham had stumbled upon the pair. “Release the Princess!” 

 

More guards hurried in behind him hearing his cries, their spears were drawn pointing at Killian whose mouth stood agape staring at Emma. “Princess?” He whispered in disbelief.

 

“Drop to the ground!” Graham demanded and Hook obeyed, still stunned by the news. “Take him to the castle dungeon.” He instructed then turned to Emma once the men left the room.

 

“Are you alright, your highness, did he hurt you?” 

 

Emma shook her head, her arms wrapped around herself. 

 

“The Prince has requested your company in his drawing room, but since you have suffered a terrible scare, would you like me to explain to him that you can’t see him?”

 

“No, that is not necessary, I’ll go to him...but Graham, tell me the way and I’ll go alone, I need a few minutes alone to compose myself before I see him.”

 

“Of course, your highness.” 

 

Her stomach churned, she had to help Captain Hook.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an Easter treat for you all, two chapters for the price of one!
> 
> I will warn you this chapter has an attempted rape in it. It doesn't go into too much detail and is over as quickly as it begins but if that is something that is particularly triggering or upsetting for you then skip onto the next chapter, its much fluffier.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews you have given me so far,they keep me going and I love hearing what you think, good and bad. For updates on this fics progress and sneak peeks follow me on twitter @librarybelle1

Emma rushed down the palace hallways; she had to get to Killian! She managed to find her way back to the banqueting hall but had no idea where the cells where. Just then she saw several servants leave the hall carrying large trays full of silver plates and serving platters. 

 

Emma quickly approached them and said, “Point me in the direction of the palace cells.”

 

One of the servants, a shy red-headed girl, shocked that a princess was talking to her, replied shakily, “The palace dungeon is down that hall, your royal highness, there are steps at the very end and they will lead you down to it.” She kept her head bowed the whole time she spoke. 

 

“Thank you,” Emma called over her shoulder as she broke into a run, following the servant girl’s instructions. 

 

Part way down the hall she heard voices and darted into a dark alcove, squeezing her body as tight against the smooth silver wall as possible. She could hear two guards, talking as they approached.

 

“The Prince is not going to be happy with us, how did the pirate find a way inside?” One asked the other. 

“I don’t know, he was in the princess’s room, if he had harmed her it would have been our heads.”

“All that matters is that it’ll be his head tomorrow, assuming the prince doesn’t want him tortured first.”

 

The voices drifted down the hall and once she was happy she was alone, Emma hurried down to the steps into the dark palace dungeon, dragging her hands against the smooth walls to help prevent herself from falling in the dark. The steps twisted down finally revealing a dimly lit dungeon. It was the first time Emma had seen stonework in Oceania, instead of their famous silver. The room was musty and cold; Emma crept past the cells until she came to the final one and saw him, hunched over in the corner. 

 

“Killian” she called in a hushed voice. 

 

His head shot up, hearing her voice; he saw her and jumped to his feet, wincing slightly at the contact.

 

“Emma, what are you doing here?” As soon as he reached the bars, the flicker of candlelight illuminated his face displaying a nasty burst lip, cut cheek, and black eye. 

 

Her heart dropped to her stomach. She reached forward and covered his hands with hers but he jumped back at her touch. “Killian, I’m so sorry...” she began; a tear ran down her cheek. 

 

“You’re a princess! What the bloody hell were you playing at sneaking away to taverns, getting yourself mixed up with ruffians, gambling?” 

 

His words stung, he was angry at her and Emma hated it. No man had ever chastised her and the fact it came from him, whose opinion mattered to her so greatly, made it hurt more, but what hurt most was that she knew deep down that he had every right to be angry. She swallowed down her tears and tried to explain, “I felt so trapped, I just wanted to feel what it was like to be free, to make my own choices, to live! You don’t know what it’s like...”

 

“You risked the life of every person you interacted with!”  He reprimanded her, “and coming to my ship, gods Emma!” He ran his hand through his hair, “if they found you there they would have killed me and my entire crew, you put us all in danger for what, a one night stand?”

 

She started to cry, “I don’t know, I’m sorry, I just...” she didn’t know how to explain, she’d been such a fool. Emma hadn’t thought once about what her misadventures could have cost those involved.

 

“What if you had become pregnant, Emma?” He asked, the idea striking him with horror. 

 

“I’m not some foolish girl,” she shot back; “I take precautions.”

 

He relaxed slightly, he didn’t like seeing her upset, his protective nature kicked in, and compassion softened his eyes. 

 

“Are you safe?” He asked, “I will tell them you don’t know me, that I forced myself on you. You won’t have to get involved...”

 

“No.”  She shook her head insistently, “I’m getting you out of here!” She rushed over to the wall where the keys were hanging up and grabbed the closest one. 

 

“Emma, hand me the key and leave before someone finds you, throw me it and run, if anyone finds you there is no telling what Prince Derek will do.”

 

Emma turned to face him, “Take me with you.” She pleaded.

 

“Hell no, you have a future Emma, you have a life that is comfortable and safe.” 

 

“They are forcing me to marry him.” 

 

Killian froze. 

 

“I don’t want to.”  Her shoulders slumped. “I don’t know what it is but there is something about him that puts me on edge...” 

 

Killian’s voice was low and broken, “You should do it. You would be a Queen, protected; you’d want for nothing and have the best of everything life could offer.”  

 

She walked closer to him, “not everything...” her eyes locked on his. She forgot where she was, swimming in his eyes, she didn’t want a comfortable life, she wanted an exciting one. It made no sense but she trusted Captain Hook more than the Prince, he’d had every opportunity to hurt her, rob her, take advantage of her, and he’d done none of those things, even now after hearing how her deceit of who she was endangered him he was concerned for her safety, as he stood there facing death. An emotion overcame her that she’d never experienced before, it confused her and made her feel happy and sick at the same time, reason was long gone, and she knew she needed the pirate. And the clarity in his eyes told her he felt the same way. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a voice. 

 

“Princess Emma, I asked for you to come and see me, I’m not used to being disobeyed.” Prince Derek’s voice boomed through the stone room. He appeared at the bottom of the steps, all the charm he had greeted her with when she arrived in Oceania had disappeared. There was a cruelty and anger in his eyes, his mouth distorted into a sinister smirk. 

 

Emma took a step back, “I...I’m sorry, your highness, I got lost...”

 

“Don’t talk back to me!” The cracking sound of the back of his hand meeting the side of her face made Killian jump. Emma was huddled on the floor. 

 

“Usually when a man strikes a woman it’s because he is too weak to face his real match.” Killian challenged through gritted teeth. 

 

Prince Derek snarled at the pirate, but the distraction worked and he was now the subject of the prince’s attention. Prince Derek looked him up and down with disgust. “You think yourself an equal to a Prince?” 

 

“Why don’t you come in here and find out.”  Killian taunted him. Emma released a groan, beginning to come to and the pirate looked over to her, Prince Derek saw it, concern...the pirate cared about her. Shaking his head he looked between Emma and Killian, the pieces began to fall into place. 

 

“You two know each other!” He accused. 

 

“Never seen her before tonight.” Killian tried to sound indifferent.

 

Emma began to sit up, rubbing her red cheek and wincing at the contact. Her head was throbbing. Derek knew he hadn’t mistaken the look in the pirate’s eyes. He didn’t know how their paths had crossed but Emma was here because she and the pirate cared for each other. Perhaps the pirate had come tonight to whisk his love away before she could marry him. An evil notion came over him fuelled by jealousy he calmly walked to Emma and held out his hand to her, she took it and rose to her feet. 

 

Derek gently stroked her cheek, “Forgive me my love; you know how angry it makes me when women speak out of turn.” 

 

She bowed her head, “Forgive me, my Lord.” 

 

He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. Emma was too shaken to react, leaning on his body for support. He leaned down and smelt her hair, inhaling deeply.

 

Killian’s fist clenched at his side and his hook twitched. Seeing the Prince’s arms around Emma made his blood boil. Hook’s reaction confirmed the prince’s suspicions. He smiled wickedly and pulled back enough from Emma to lift her chin up so he could kiss her. She tensed, not wanting his advances she tried to pull back but the prince held her tighter forcing his tongue into her mouth. Emma squirmed in his arms as Killian’s anger rose. Finally she pulled herself free. 

 

“What’s wrong my love, don’t you want to kiss your future husband, isn’t that why you came to Oceania?” 

 

“It’s just, a bit painful.” She rubbed her cheek, feeling incredibly uncomfortable being kissed by another man in front of Killian, she didn’t dare look at the pirate. A move noticed by Derek. 

 

“I have a theory that might interest you both.” The prince began, “I think you two have met before, judging by how you look at her,” he turned his attention to Hook, “I’d say you have feelings for her, perhaps even love her.” Emma’s eyes darted to Killian, could the pirate love her? She desperately searched his face for a clue, surprised by how much finding the answer meant to her. Killian’s jaw remained firmly clenched, his dark eyes staring at the prince with a hatred that terrified her. Killian was behind bars but for a moment it was Derek’s safety she feared for. 

 

She didn’t dare speak, not wanting to be struck again. She suddenly remembered what was in her hand and panic washed over her; she could feel herself begin to sweat clutching the incriminating evidence so tightly it was probably leaving an imprint on her skin. 

 

“What, nothing to say?” Derek teased them, “You don’t deny it then!” Killian remained quiet, eyeing his prey like a lion, stalking in the grasses readying to pounce. 

 

Derek grabbed Emma by the throat and pushed her against Killian’s cell, she gasped for breath and Killian rushed to her side. “Release her, this is madness, you don’t want to harm your future queen, especially not because of a pirate who happened to come through her window to rob the palace. People will think you’re a monster.”

 

“I’ll show you monster!” Derek growled. Emma still struggled for breath under his grasp of her neck. “No one steals what belongs to me, she is mine, her purpose for living is to bring me pleasure, and perhaps you both need to be reminded of that!” He started to lift Emma’s skirt, pushing her harder against the cell with his body, one hand still gripping her throat. 

 

Killian shook the bars in a rage then reached his hook through, bringing it down on Derek’s hand that held her neck, the prince released her with a howl of pain, blood dropped from his punctured hand. Emma dropped to the floor gasping for breath. Killian squatted down beside her. “Emma, love, you have to get up, you have to run,” he urged her. She couldn’t speak but her small hand snaked through the cell bars and pressed something tiny and hard into his hand. He immediately knew what she she’d given him. 

 

“I knew it” Derek hissed, crazed with anger and jealousy thinking she was reaching out to hold the pirate’s hand. “I knew you loved each other!” He lifted Emma off her feet pushed her against the cold stone wall and started to untie his trousers, “I’ll teach you both her place.” He said manically. Emma was too weak to fight back her eyes closed waiting for pain. 

 

Prince Derek began to lift up her skirt again but he hadn’t even reached her knee before he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he had no time to react before the pirate’s steely Hook came down on him, and everything went black.

 

Captain Hook looked with disgust at the prince crumpled unconscious at his feet; he pulled the prince into the cell and locked him inside before rushing to Emma and scooping her up in his arms and climbing the steps to the palace. He had to find a way out for them. He saw some servants leaving through a side door and waited until the coast was clear before darting after them. Once outside he sat Emma down letting the cool air revive her, her eyes fluttered open. 

 

“Killian” she whispered. 

 

“We don’t have much time, they will realise the prince is missing and you too.” He took her hand, “What do you want to do Emma? I can take you to your mother...”

 

“No, she won’t understand. She isn’t my real mother, she just wants an alliance. I can’t marry him; you saw what he’s like!”  

 

He nodded his head understandingly, “I can’t leave you alone with good conscience.” He searched her eyes, “what do _you_ want, Emma?” 

 

She had never been asked that question before and it took her aback. She was about to make a decision that would affect her life greatly. She was taking her future into her own hands. “I want you to take me with you, away from here. I want no part of this life.”

 

“As you wish” he replied and helped her up on her feet.

 

**

As soon as The Jolly Roger’s masts came into view Killian knew they were on the home stretch. Not a word had been spoken between them since Emma decided to escape with him on The Jolly Roger.  She had to conserve her energy, Killian couldn’t carry her the three miles to the port from the palace, having sustained his own injuries after his beatings from the palace guards, and now that The Jolly Roger was in view his mind was working overtime trying to figure out what his plan of action should be. Smee would be expecting him to return with a plan to empty the palace vaults, the ship wouldn’t be ready to set sail, and they’d have to hope they had enough supplies to get them at least to Skull Bay. He would need to release his crew for a while and sail alone with Emma; he didn’t want to put anyone at unnecessary risk until this blew over. The world would be looking for them, they’d say he kidnapped the princess, a bounty would be placed on his head large enough to attract every buccaneer on the seven seas to try and track him down, whole armies would be set on them; they had to lay low.

Smee hurried down to meet them, “Capt’n, what happened? Why is she here?”

 

“We need to set sail NOW!” Ordered Killian.

 

“Now, but what about the treasure?”

 

“Smee, I’ll explain later, right now all our lives are in bloody danger and we have to leave this instant, your Captain has just given you an order.”

 

The small first mate burst into action, squealing orders out to the men while they worked double time to get The Jolly Roger moving. Killian helped Emma down to the captain’s quarters and gently set her on his bed. 

 

“I need to go tell Smee where we’re going, I’ll be right back with medical supplies to see to your injuries.” He assured her. Emma nodded, her eyes looking down at her feet and shoulders slumped. 

 

He wanted to talk to her more, to embrace her, but after what she’d just been through he didn’t think a man touching her would be comforting. Feeling helpless he turned on his heel and left. 

 

Now alone, Emma crumbled into tears. The weight of the day finally caught up with her, she’d ran away, left everything she knew, she tried to imagine Queen Regina’s reaction,  she could picture rage, not concern. She shivered imagining Prince Derek’s face when he finally came to in the cell. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, cruel and twisted, his eyes full of hatred, and his hands all over her. She started shaking at the memory; a man had never dared force himself on her before. Had it not been for Killian...it wasn’t worth thinking about. 

 

Killian returned to find her bent over shaking violently choking on her sobs. He rushed to her, “Emma, it’s ok, you’re safe now.” He reached out and then hesitated. “Here, take some of this, it will help with the pain.”  He handed her a flask full of rum, she took a swig, and her fingers trembling as she tried to replace the cap.  “It’s ok, Emma.” He said in a quiet, gentle voice, “I brought some supplies, I have a cold press here for your cheek, if you lay down...” she shuddered at the thought, and he picked up on it immediately. “How about you take it and press it to your face where it hurts,” he offered. 

 

Emma’s shaking fingers took the cold cloth and pressed it against her swollen cheek. 

 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”  He asked tentatively, eyeing the red finger marks left on her throat. 

 

Emma shook her head. 

 

“Alright, try to get some rest, we’ve a week’s sail ahead of us. My quarters are now yours, I’ll bunk in with Smee. I’ll have someone bring you dinner later but for now rest.” He waited for her to look at him, needing to see her eyes before he promised, “I will never let any harm come to you Emma, you are safe now.” 

 

Her eyes misted up and she managed to whisper “thank you.” Killian gave her a sad smile and then left her to sleep. It wasn’t long before her body stopped fighting the memory and sleep overcame her. 

 

Captain Hook walked into his first mate’s quarters; it was much smaller than his living space, just a simple cot bed, and small table, two chairs and just enough room for a chest to be squeezed in between the bed and the wall. Hook opened the chest and pulled out a canvas hammock. His back ached as he stood back up, opening the hammock to find the ties at each end. Ignoring the pounding pain in his arms he reached up and started to tie the hammock to one of the wooden beams, grunting as he reached as high as his weary limbs allowed, his hook held one end of the rope while his fingers nimbly navigated the rope into a secure knot. 

 

Smee entered the room at that moment, “Capt’n, let me do that, you take my bed.” 

 

“I can manage Smee,” Killian huffed, slumping down on the cot bed. His pride wanted to argue but his fatigued body wouldn’t allow it. 

 

Smee made quick work of hanging the hammock then scratched his head admiring his handiwork.

 

“Not bad if I say so me’self!”

 

“Aye, but if you’re sleeping up there you’ll need a step stool.” 

 

“That’s bad form Capt’n, jesting about a man’s stature.” 

 

“Just your vertical stature, Smee, your horizontal stretch certainly isn’t lacking,” the Captain joked.

 

Smee chuckled, “you’re not wrong there sir! Now let me see to these wounds.”

 

Killian waved him away, “don’t bother, I’ll be fine.” 

 

Smee ignored him, opening up a bag and pulling out thread and a needle. Killian grimaced; downing what remained of a bottle of rum and bracing himself for Smee’s medical assistance.

 

12 stitches later Killian got up and checked his reflection in a polished silver looking glass, gingerly prodding the wounds admiring Smee’s handy work. 

 

“A few days, Capt’n, and you’ll have your looks back, your lady won’t have to wait too long!” Smee quipped.

 

“She’s a princess, Smee.” 

 

The first mate’s mouth fell open, “a...a...a p...Princess?” He stuttered, a habit of his any time he was afraid. Having a woman aboard at sea was widely considered bad luck, but for a short journey he could overlook that, since she was important to his Captain, but a Princess! Smee didn’t like this at all.

 

“I didn’t know,” Killian insisted, “I knew she was a lady, I assumed a nobleman’s daughter; I never would have gotten involved with a Princess.” 

 

“Forgive me Capt’n, but if that is the case then why is she here now?”

 

“Because she was in trouble and I was partly to blame. I didn’t know she was in Oceania, I happened to climb through her window and she found me. Before I had a chance to go anywhere or do anything guards were streaming into her room and arresting me, turns out she was betrothed to Prince Derek, he wasn’t content punishing me for being found in her room, he was punishing her too...” Killian looked away, the sound of Prince Derek backhanding her face and her wide panicked eyes begging for her life as he strangled her tormented the pirate. 

 

He didn’t have to explain for Smee to understand. 

 

“I couldn’t leave her there” Killian confessed. 

 

“I understand.” Smee played with his hat nervously, “but what now? We’re headed for Skull Bay, you’re taking a princess into a pirate port, what happens when Prince Derek comes looking for her?”

 

Hook stood up and walked to the tiny porthole on the wall of Smee’s cabin. He knew his first mate wouldn’t be happy with what he was about to say. 

 

“I’m going to Skull Bay to release the crew, you included. Divide the treasure in the hold equally between everyone. It will be more than enough to compensate you all; you can find a new ship or stay in Skull Bay. Emma and I will continue on our own. I will not put any of my men in unnecessary danger.”

 

Smee was stunned, “but Capt’n, we’d sail with you to the end of the earth!”

 

“I know, and that is why this is an order, I’ve never known a more loyal crew, or a better first mate. But I’ve made my decision, I don’t know what the future holds for me, but I am an even bigger fugitive than I was before and I know Prince Derek will not rest until he finds us, it’s easier to find a full crew than just 2 people. This is the way it has to be.”

 

“The gold in our hold, that’s more than our wages, most of that belongs to you.”

 

Killian shook his head, “I want you all to take it, split it all equally, none for me. I have a bag of coins that will keep us going, you all have served me well, think of it as a retirement package.” 

 

Smee couldn’t believe his ears, he never imagined parting ways with his Captain, and he had assumed he’d be by his side until death claimed one of them. “What will I do?” He asked. 

 

His Captain smiled, “go find that landlady, Susan, you’ve had your eye on. I saw you, last time we dropped anchor at Skull Bay, chatting with her at the bar. She likes you, you know!”

 

Smee blushed, “I can’t say I know who you mean, Capt’n.” He quickly packed up the medical supplies and muttered something about manning the helm and the Captain getting some rest before bustling out the door. 

 

Hook sighed, now alone, he didn’t know how he and Emma would escape but he knew he had to try, he’d made a promise to protect her and come hell or high water he was going to keep it.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed at sea and Emma hadn’t seen Captain Hook at all. The first mate brought her meals three times a day, along with wine and reports of the weather and their progress to Skull Bay. He assured her that the Captain wanted her every need met and that she was welcome to read the books that filled the shelves in his quarters to pass the days if she wished. All Emma really wished for was to see him again. He’d held her at arm’s length since they set sail, she could only assume he was still angry at her for the danger she caused them. She was grateful that he’d saved her and agreed to help her escape but a part of her felt ashamed that the last he saw her she was a quivering tearful mess after being assaulted by her fiancé. No wonder the pirate was keeping his distance, she thought. 

 

She’d been quite content living in her private quarters the past two days, she hadn’t wanted to face the pirates, she didn’t know what they thought of her but it couldn’t be good. She was happier tucked out of the way, she’d had enough of causing others trouble. 

 

However tonight as she looked out of the porthole at the starlit sea she began to feel claustrophobic, the water was perfectly still and she imagined the feel of the warm sea air on her skin as she took in the celestial canopy of twinkling lights above her. The ship had been quiet; most of the crew had shuffled past her door towards their cabins an hour ago. She knew only a couple men would be on deck; she could stay out of their way and admire the night sky alone. 

 

She listened at her door and satisfied that the hall was empty she opened it and quietly made her way above deck. 

 

The ship looked deserted apart from two figures at the helm, she knew instantly it was Captain Hook and his first mate, Smee. Looking around she contemplated walking to the other end of the ship and keeping her own company but seeing Hook there in front of her she couldn’t help but walk towards him, her heart picking up speed with each step. 

 

Hearing her soft footsteps the two men turned and saw her. 

 

“Y...y...your highness, is everything alright? Can I get you something?”  Smee rushed over to her. 

 

She looked past him straight into the captain’s deep dark eyes, locked on her. She didn’t see anger in them. Chancing her luck she continued walking towards him, without breaking eye contact she answered Smee, “that’s quite alright; I simply wanted some fresh air.” 

 

She stopped, with just inches between them, still gazing in his eyes, he still held captive by hers. 

 

Smee suddenly became acutely aware that he was the third wheel and excused himself, bidding them a good night. 

 

They stayed there looking at each other for a few minutes before she broke the silence, seeing his scars and stitches decorating his face. “They really did a number on you,” her voice was jovial but that was a front, he could hear behind the teasing she was full of concern. 

 

Killian shrugged her comment off, “Smee says they knocked the handsome out of me,” he joked. 

 

“No one is that powerful” she blurted out, causing them both to blush. 

 

He chuckled nervously, scratching behind his ear, searching for something to say. “Are you comfortable on board?”

 

“Yes, very...just a little lonely.” She admitted. 

 

“You’ve been through a lot, I thought you’d want some time alone.” 

 

She looked up at him, “I thought you were avoiding me, I put you and your crew in danger, you’re still in danger because of me...I can’t blame any of you for being angry.”

 

“You’re partly right,” he replied, then seeing her shoulders drop he quickly added, “All I mean, your highness, is that I was avoiding you because I thought you’d want some space from men for a while. I wanted you to understand that you’re safe here, no one will make you do anything you don’t want to or try to so much as touch you. I can assure you I’m not angry, not at you, anyway.” 

 

His words took her aback. He wasn’t angry, he was worried. Still it didn’t explain why he’d sent Smee in his stead each time the past two days but at least his actions had been prompted by concern. 

 

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, “I’ve only ever felt safe around you, and after all we’ve been through, please just call me Emma.” 

 

“Ok, Emma” he smiled, losing himself in her emerald eyes. She evoked feelings in him he’d never experienced before, it was more than sexual attraction, she’d awoken his soul and suddenly he cared nothing for his own safety or gain, all that mattered to him was her happiness. That, and the fact that she was reaching out and touching him. She wanted his comfort; the comfort that he had purposely withheld thinking it was what was best. Despite the growing urgency to embrace her he stayed still, allowing her to set their pace. He lifted his elbow making room for her arm to snake through his as he led her to the ship’s railing. 

 

They looked out quietly at the sparking sea and the dazzling sky it mirrored. Emma had never seen so many stars shining so brightly. She gasped as a shooting star zoomed across the sky, making Killian chuckle. 

 

“You see plenty of those at sea, lass.” 

 

“I guess it gets old after a while.”

 

“Never” 

 

She smiled at his words, and then tilted her head until it rested on his shoulder. She relaxed beside him. 

 

Killian’s head was buzzing; she wanted to be close to him. Was it possible that she could feel for him what he felt for her? Their past had just been a one night stand, a rich girl wanting a reckless night. He’d been more than happy to oblige, but they both knew it was a one-time thing. Now their situation had changed, they would be spending a lot of time together, he didn’t want to assume they’d be falling back into each other’s arms but still, the mere prospect of being with her, of being more...he shook the thought from his head, afraid to allow his mind to travel down a road of hope just to have his heart broken.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

Killian released her, stepping back. “Once we get to Skull Bay I am releasing my crew, I don’t want them to be in danger and it will be easier for us to run and lay low just the two of us.” 

 

She was shocked by his announcement; though there was a faint flicker in her heart realising they would be alone together. She longed for him, even that night they’d shared, despite being wild and freeing, had an element of tenderness, the way he looked at her, how he caressed her after they’d come down from their climaxes, there was a sweetness to the pirate that was surprisingly as attractive as his sensuality. He hadn’t just had his way with her, he’d revelled in her, it was an experience she’d dreamed of reliving and she hoped she could convince him to again once they were alone on the sea. After all a man and women of their appetites could only deprive themselves for so long. 

 

“You can man this ship alone?”  She asked, impressed.

 

“Aye, for the most part, I’ll have to teach you a couple things, you may have to put those fair hands of yours to work but it is our best chance at freedom.” 

 

“I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty.” She smirked. 

 

“Very well, I’ll make a pirate of you yet, Emma.” He nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

 

She thought for a moment then added, “Perhaps...perhaps you could teach me how to fight?”

 

He raised his brow, “fight?” 

 

“Yes, how to use a sword, some basic hand to hand combat, maybe how to knock a man out...”

 

He smiled, then lifting her hand to his lips he kissed her knuckles, “I would gladly fight your battles for you, you don’t have to worry.”

 

“I know, and I appreciate that.” She squeezed his arm, “I would feel better...after what happened...if I knew how to protect myself too.” 

 

He nodded understandingly, “Then I promise, I will teach you to fight, if that is what you want.” 

 

“It is.” 

 

She leaned up on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his cheek before turning to head back below deck; looking back over her shoulder she saw his fingers up touching where she’d just kissed him. She smiled, “I’d also like you to join me in my...I mean in your cabin...for a game of cards, if you want to, that is...” she instantly doubted herself as soon as she asked. 

 

The pirate looked like he was waging an internal war, “I would love to, but I think tonight I should retire to Smee’s cabin...he’s probably waiting up for me,” he rolled his eyes winning a laugh from Emma. 

 

“Alright, well, if you change your mind, you know where I am.” She offered, her eyes darting between his eyes and lips driving him crazy. 

 

He watched her walk back below deck cursing himself for being a gentleman, if a pirate couldn’t be a rogue then who bloody could? Princess Emma had made her intentions very clear. Why was he hesitating? 

 

He opened the door to Smee’s cabin to find the small man snoring with all the gusto of a typhoon. It was the last piece of motivation Killian needed, he immediately retreated out of the room and walked to the Captain’s Quarters. 

 

Emma’s face lit up the moment she heard the soft knock on her door, she opened it, dressed only in her corset and underskirt. 

 

“That was quick.” She bit her bottom lip to keep back her smug smile.

 

“May I come in?” Hook asked; it was obvious something was bothering him. Her playfulness stopped immediately sensing his tone. 

 

“Yes, of course.” She stood back from the door allowing him space to come through. 

 

Hook looked around his cabin, trying to find a clue as to how to bring this up. Emma, sensing his hesitance walked over to the desk and lifted up a pack of cards, waving them in the air. 

 

“It can be as simple as just cards,” she said, “We don’t have to do anything else.” 

 

He smiled sympathetically, “sit down for a moment Emma, I need to explain.” 

 

They both sat at the table, Emma playing nervously with the pack of cards.  

 

The Captain cleared his throat, “The night we spent together was... it was...”

 

“A mistake?”  She finished his sentence, disappointedly. 

 

“No! No,” he reached across the table and took her hand, “God’s no, Emma, that’s not what I’m trying to say.” He sighed, why was it so bloody hard to talk about his feelings. “That night was incredible, you were incredible, but we both knew it wasn’t going to be a reoccurring thing. With your station and mine, there was no way we could be together, and that was before I knew you were a Princess!”

 

“You never would have done it if you knew that.” She said sadly.

 

“Hell no,” he shuffled closer to her, “and that is why I’m very glad you kept it from me.”

 

He eyes darted up to his, “You weren’t angry?”

 

“I was shocked,” he chuckled, “and concerned for you, I didn’t want my recklessness to cause you...well you saw what happened when your betrothed found out and he didn’t even know the half of what we did together.”

 

“You aren’t responsible for his actions.” Emma reminded him, her fingers interlacing with his.

 

“Perhaps, but I don’t want to be in a situation again where you’re in danger because of your association with me...”

 

Emma interrupted him, “and what about the danger you could be in because of your association with me! I’ll never forget how it felt seeing you battered and bruised in a palace cell just because you were found talking to me.” Emma wiped a stray tear from her eye. 

 

He suddenly realised she was as concerned with his safety as he was hers and it warmed his heart. 

 

“It sounds like you’re, perhaps, rather fond of me then?” He teased her. 

 

Emma snorted, “Something like that.” She smiled at him. 

 

He smiled back and then realising he still had more to say he cleared his throat again to continue. 

 

“What I wanted to say was...I agreed to take you with me on The Jolly Roger because you are in danger and because it was what you wanted. I just need to make it clear that there are no expectations on my part; this doesn’t mean that you suddenly belong to me or that I expect anything from you. This is about your freedom, Emma; you get to choose what you want to do with your life. I am just your transportation.”

 

Her face softened, she got out of her seat and pulled him up on his feet with her. Laying her hand on his chest she looked straight into his eyes, making sure she had his full attention. “I appreciate that, you have done for me what no other man ever has. I understand what you are saying completely and it just strengthens my own desires, Killian, what I want...is you.” 

 

She leaned up on her tiptoes to seal her words with a kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her close as he deepened their kiss, she kept her hand on his heart enjoying the pace it was picking up, while the other crept around his waist and dropped to grab his leather clad rear. Killian laughed into their kiss. 

 

“Help me out of my corset” she whispered into his mouth. She turned, facing his long line of books mounted on the wall. 

 

“I’ll take my time this time,” he whispered into her neck, his breath sending delicious vibrations down her spine, followed up by light kisses he planted as he worked lower and lower down her back.

 

“We have all night” she reminded him. Then reaching out she pulled a book from the shelf, “you have an interesting collection of prose.” Feeling the ties loosened on her corset she spun around to face him holding the large hardback book. His face broke into a wicked grin when he saw the title, ‘The Kamasutra’.

 

“Something I picked up in the Indian Ocean...did you read it?” He asked, humoured. 

 

She shrugged off his question, “I’ll let you be the judge of that.” She lifted her corset above her head freeing her breasts, then closed the space between them and started helping him shed his clothes.

 

“Perhaps another night,” He whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes. Emma frowned, and he chuckled, “You mistake my meaning again, love, there will be plenty of time at sea to explore any area of erotica you desire and I will happily accompany you on that journey of discovery but tonight…tonight…” his arm gently trailed down her bare arm, softly caressing her skin. She may have gotten over what happened to her in the palace cells but he hadn’t, the Prince didn’t get to have his way with her but the memory of him trying to, tortured the pirate. Tonight he wanted to cherish her; he just didn’t know how to tell her that.

 

Seeing he was struggling with his words she stepped in, “Why don’t you show me what you want tonight? She asked.

 

He smiled and nodded his head and she returned to undressing him. The moment his chest was visible she gasped, on his side was a giant purple bruise. 

 

He cupped her face with his hand, “it’s alright, I’ve had worse” he chuckled. 

 

“I’ll be gentle” she promised. 

 

“Don’t worry about being too gentle” he laughed. 

 

She squealed as he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked her to the bed, his mouth closed on her breast, going back and forth between nibbling and sucking. Emma released a groan, accentuated as he carried his intoxicating cocktail of pain and pleasure up her neck to her ear. His hook lightly trailed up and down her bare back, putting her body on high alert, goose bumps covered her skin, and her body tingled in anticipation of his next touch. 

 

Their first night together Emma had called all the shots, given all the commands, this time she was handing the reins to him and not knowing what was coming next, where her next burst of pleasure was going to arise was driving her crazy in the most wonderfully excruciating way. 

 

“I take all these noises to mean you’re enjoying it and I shouldn’t stop, love?” He laughed, returning to her weak spot, right at the base of her ear on her neck.

 

“I’ll try to be quieter, and don’t you dare stop!” She whispered between sharp inhales. “Oh god...”

 

He chuckled, “don’t be quiet on my account, and you can call me Killian.” 

 

She playfully slapped his side, forgetting about his bruise. Apologising the moment she saw him wince. 

 

He kissed her softly, then sitting up on his bed he pulled her over so she sat facing him on his lap, his erection sliding seamlessly inside her, to the sound of her approving groan, he rocked her holding her tightly, the position allowing them to kiss passionately as they rocked to the rhythm of the ocean waves, feeling their own waves of euphoria creep higher and higher until they washed over them drowning them in their climatic release.

 

Panting he gently twisted lowering her down onto the bed.  He rested beside her, still holding her close to him, kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck, unable to stop.

 

Emma giggled, squirming when he reached the more sensitive areas, “that tickles” she turned her body to face him. He looked different, she couldn’t quite place her finger on it but something had changed in the pirate’s eyes. She leaned in to kiss him again, his kisses becoming addictive, while his arms wrapped around her pinning her to him. They’d just had sex and still they couldn’t stop making out like school kids. His touch was gentle, his look, well he had looked at her during sex and still looked at her now in a way that no one ever had, like she was the one who made the sun shine by day and the stars at night, he was worshipful and Emma hadn’t been ready for it. Her heart was dancing inside her chest. Seeing her mind at work he raised his brow questioningly. “That was…” she began, not knowing how to explain what they’d just shared together.

 

“good?” he asked nervously.

 

 “Far superior to ‘good’” she laughed. He relaxed, joining her chuckling, she had a laugh that filled the room with the most beautiful melody, and it was his favourite song. Finally the music subsided and she stroked his face, tracing the line of his growing stubble with her finger, she followed it round to the other side and up, smoothing out his eyebrows as he closed his eyes and sighed peacefully, she trailed her finger down his nose to his lips, he softly kissed her fingertips and she leaned in to reply with her own lips. “Does this mean you’re moving back into your cabin?” she asked hopefully as she pulled away.

 

“Would that please you?” he answered her question with a question.

 

“Very much so.”

 

“I’m glad, because I’m really rather comfortable now and the thought of having to get out of this nice warm bed and leaving your arms isn’t a pleasant one.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Is laziness and warmth the only reason you’re staying?” she teased.

 

He propped himself up on his elbow and smirked, knowing the game she was playing, “what reason would satisfy you?” he turned the tables on her, deep down he knew how he felt but saying it aloud this early on was dangerous,  he’d known enough women to know better than that. He hoped Emma was different, he hoped it more than anything but for now he would keep his cards close to his chest and show her instead of tell her how he truly felt.

 

She smiled at his question, she was well aware that there was a whole conversation happening here without words. She wanted to know how he really felt about her, she wanted to unlock the secrets of his heart but if the key to his heart was revealing her own she just wasn’t ready for that. Every successful gambler knew that the worst thing you could do this early on in the game was reveal your hand. He was a pirate, bedding women wasn’t a new experience for him and while she was no virgin she would be foolish to assume this meant more to him than just that, a warm bed and welcoming arms. They liked each other, of that she was sure, and he had certainly showed her that he cared about her. They were definitely friends. She didn’t dare to hope yet that it was more than that.

 

She dramatically looked to the ceiling of the cabin as if searching for her answer, “What reason would satisfy me?” she repeated his question aloud, “How about, you want to stay so we can do more of this…” she leaned in to kiss him again.

 

“That seems like a good reason to me” he replied happily, falling onto his back and lifting her up until she straddled him, her hands on his chest, ready for round two.


	9. Chapter 9

For the second time in her life Emma woke up in Captain Hook’s arms. This time there was nowhere to run off to, no need to wriggle free and face the cold morning air. His steady breathing set the rhythm for her day. Emma was at peace, for the first time she could remember she was happy. And a big part of that was sleeping peacefully beside her, his body rising and falling like the waves below them. 

 

She took advantage of the stolen moment to study him. His stubble from days at sea had thickened, in amongst the black hairs were dotted brown and ginger strands, Emma smiled at the revelation. His wounds on his face from Oceania were healing; his lip only had a shadow of its injury still visible, the colour had almost completely returned from his bruised eye, all that remained were the stitches on his brow. She noticed an old scar on his cheek and traced its outline with her finger. He stirred, not fully awakening, though Emma felt him against her thigh, a part of him had awoken at least. A mischievous grin formed on her lips at the same time an idea formed in her mind. She slid down under the blanket to greet her fellow early riser. 

 

Killian’s eyes flew open. He’d just been transported from a euphoric dream into an even better reality. Pleasure shot through his body, his fingers reached down and landed in her soft hair, becoming tangled in her long tresses. He gripped her locks as he groaned. Emma smiled, knowing now he was fully awake. She hummed as her mouth moved up and down, sending vibrations causing an explosion of ecstasy. His body relaxed and his fingers released her hair. Licking her lips she moved back up his body until they were face to face. 

 

“Good morning Captain” she winked.

 

He shook his head in disbelief at his wake up call “bloody minx.”

 

Killian’s hand moved down her body, caressing her curves, his eyes followed greedily taking in every detail. In a swift move he swapped places with her, laying her on her back as he hovered over her. She writhed under his stare already aching between her legs with wet anticipation. He sensed her excitement and grinned. “Tell me your darkest desires Emma” he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. 

 

She giggled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about; a lady would never speak of such things.” She faked offence, and then a small sly smirk told him they were playing a game. 

 

His eyes twinkled, “ah yes, you’re right there are lots of things a lady wouldn’t do...” he trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. “A lady would never find herself naked in bed with a pirate...” he moved to her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipple. “A lady would never let that pirate’s mouth do this...” he moved down her stomach, his tongue swirling around her navel, Emma spread her legs and he chuckled, “a lady would certainly never do that.” 

 

There was no hope for Emma keeping quiet as he ravished her, his fingers and hook pressed firmly into her hips rocking her body as he took her with his mouth. She felt her head spin as the pressure built inside her; she clawed his hair gripping it tightly as he led her to her climax. Her body collapsed back into the bed as he climbed back up beside her, his head resting on her breast, rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. 

 

He was addicted to her. He knew that now. Killian had always had a reckless nature; always a keen eye and ravenous appetite for trouble, even when it came to women but Emma was like no woman he’d ever come across and somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told him that this woman would be the death of him. But what a way to go, he smiled to himself.  

 

She played with his hair, running her fingers through it. “Do you really want to know?” She asked.

 

He propped himself under on his elbow, “know what?”

 

“My darkest desires?” 

 

“More than anything” he eyed her expectantly, waiting anxiously for her answer like a child waits for their birthday present.

 

She pulled him down on top of her so their lips met, then leaning back from their kiss she whispered, “Meet me on deck tonight, after the crew have gone to sleep and I’ll tell you.” 

 

He smiled leaning back down to kiss her lips softly. “Until then, princess.” 

 

He rose from the bed and dressed himself, already having slept later than he should have. Smee would be waiting for him, god, the whole crew would be waiting for him after the noise they made last night and this morning. He was dreading the jeers and whistles from his men and judgemental stare from Smee, knowing Emma’s title and disapproving of his Captain’s dangerous choice in female companion. He sighed. He would just have to face the taunting, give them their moment of pleasure at his expense and then remind them of who was in charge and get started with their day’s sailing. They were still at least three days from Skull Bay, if the conditions favoured them, longer if there weren’t strong winds to carry them. Their supplies were low, they’d have to start rationing out food and with another mouth on board things were going to get difficult and he had to stay above morale.  Empty bellies bred angry men.

 

Taking a deep breath he climbed the steps to be greeted, as expected, with an onslaught of wolf whistles, lewd gestures, and the beaming faces of his crew. “Get much sleep Capt’n?” one pirate called out followed by bellows of laughter from the others.

 

Killian lifted his hands in defence, “Ok, Ok men, you’ve had your fun, now get back to work before I make you all scrub the decks!”

 

The men chuckled as they went back to their morning duties and Hook joined an unusually quiet Smee at the ship’s helm.

 

“So should I be expecting you in my quarters tonight, Capt’n? Or can I take that hammock down…”

 

“I don’t know” Hook sighed, “I wouldn’t assume anything at this point in time.”

 

“I don’t like it sir, a woman on board is bad luck…”

 

“I have no choice!” Hook shot down his first mate, “We just have to make it to Skull Bay and so far the gods have been kind to us.”

 

Smee looked out to the horizon, “Well Capt’n, it looks like they may have changed their minds…”

 

Out in the distance ominous dark clouds were forming, Captain Hook grunted, “Tell the men to prepare the ship for a storm.”

 

**

 

Emma lost herself in the pages of Hook’s Captain’s logs. He wrote about his voyages so vividly it was as if she was recalling her own memories. Emma felt as if she could have been there when they invaded each merchant ship, when they almost crashed on the rocks falling prey to the siren’s call, when they were stalked by a giant squid for days and finally escaped its preying eye, when they survived the 40 day storm living the last 7 days of it without food, her heart beat faster 

With each threat, soared within each victory, and broke with each record of a crew member lost. Captain Hook wrote with the empathy of a Poet, the drama of a Grecian play-write, the urgency of a leader, and the compassion of a friend. Reading his work made Emma feel like she understood the Captain better, he seemed like an old friend and she couldn’t help but fall for the man behind the ink and paper, the man who lived through the experiences on the pages and survived. That was the man she had placed her trust in and she was happy to place her bets on him. 

 

She was momentarily transported from her reading back to her quarters by the sound of rain thrashing against the porthole. She lifted her gaze from her book and made her way over to look out onto the sea. Just then a huge wave leapt against the window making her jump as the ship rocked violently. She grabbed the table to steady herself. Looking outside she could see the sky was black and menacing, a streak of lightning zigzagged cutting the sky into pieces. Seconds later thunder roared. Emma felt uneasy, she’d never been on the ocean in a storm before and she wondered where Hook was and if he was alright. 

 

Grabbing onto whatever she could she worked her way back to the bed where she had been reading as the ship shifted from side to side keeping no rhythm making her guess where the next jerk would come from. Once safely on the bed she curled up and tried to distract herself by reading more of the pirate’s logs. 

 

She came to the more recent entries from just 2 weeks earlier. 

 

~~~

_May 12th_

_We’re quickly approaching the Enchanted Forest on the eastern coastal side, by the grace of the god’s generous winds and calming hand on the ocean waves. The reigning monarch is Queen Regina and while piracy is illegal it is still a moderately safe port to rest and restock if the men keep a low profile. The flag has been dipped so we don’t attract attention.  We set out eyes tonight on “The Salty Dog” tavern as it is accommodating to our type. We will operate there, so the men have a chance to socialise and seek long overdue companionship. We shall set sail again in 5 days; to stay longer in one place would be risky._

_May 16th_

_The men are happy, morale is high. We are stocked up and ready to go without hitch. The sea remains calm and inviting but I have chosen to prolong our stay, perhaps against my better judgement, until the end of the week instead of sailing tomorrow. I’ve met someone I’d very much like to speak to again. The men accept my decision happily as they are enjoying themselves._

_May 20th_

_We have stayed longer than necessary. We raise anchor today. The sea is in good sailing condition. We sail to Oceania. Nothing soothes the tormented soul like treasure and my soul is certainly tortured, I do not wish to bring down my men with my current mood, it is not becoming of a Captain and they deserve me at me best._

 

~~~

 

Emma looked up from the log. She’d just read Captain Hook’s log of meeting her. She checked the dates again. Her eyes constantly darting between two lines “I’ve met someone I’d very much like to speak to again” and “we have stayed longer than necessary” 

 

Her heart soared with the first and then plummeted with the latter. She thought back to their misunderstanding about the money she left. Reading the first line again she couldn’t believe that he had changed their plans after their first meeting in the tavern just to see her again! 

 

The storm raged on outside but fear had fled from her, a contended smile settled on Emma’s lips. He’d changed his plans in the hope of seeing her again. She hugged the log tightly to her.

 

Just then the ship leaned so violently to the starboard side that Emma was thrown from the bed like a ragdoll. Wood creaked and groaned at the pressure of the raging waves and chests and furniture flew across the room. The oil lamp that had been offering her light for her reading crashed on the floor sending glass shattering in every direction as the spilt oil caught alight and flames danced around the cabin. The moment Emma’s head hit the floor everything went black.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The waves thrashed mercilessly against the pirates as they hurried around the deck of The Jolly Roger trying to tie down everything while hanging onto the rigging themselves to prevent being thrown into the swirling black water below. Each time the captain shouted out an order his words seemed to be engulfed by the howling wind or drowned by another wall of water crashing down on them. As he clung to the ships helm trying desperately to keep their course straight he saw a crew member waving his hands frantically by the steps leading below deck. Captain Hook narrowed his blood shot, salt water soaked, eyes trying to make out the man’s signals through the rain plummeting down from the heavens. Something was wrong. More men were gathering around the sailor; it was then the captain saw what distracted his men; his heart dropped to his stomach at the sight of the billowing black smoke rising from below deck. Throwing caution to the raging wind he tied the helm with rope, keeping the wheel from spinning out of control and ran to the smoke, dodging waves and loose barrels rolling in every direction he sprinted, his pounding heart deafened the sound of the storm. A distance that on any ordinary day would take him just seconds to walk now seemed like an eternity to travel. Eventually he reached the steps, covering his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his soaked leather duster jacket he descended down into the smoke. He couldn’t see anything, his eyes stinging he felt his way along the wall until he came to the handle of his door. He threw his body against it and burst into his cabin which now resembled an inferno. Flames leapt up devouring everything in their path; there in a crumpled heap on the floor was Emma, lying unconscious. He quickly grabbed the sheets from his bed and started to smother the flames, shouting out for help from his crew mates. Within seconds there were three pirates at the door, “Captain!”

“Bring water down, we need to put out the fire before it spreads on the ship!” he shouted.

The men hurried away to follow their captain’s orders while Hook lifted Emma in his arms and carried her above deck into the storm. Laying her down on her back on the drenched wooden decking he gently shook her shoulders, “Emma, Emma, can you hear me?” he shouted frantically over the thunder. Raindrops kissed her face, still unmoved and unstirred by his pleading. She wasn’t breathing. He tilted her head back and held her nose as his lips covered her open mouth breathing into her; he watched her chest rise filling with the air from his own lungs. Still not breathing he quickly unscrewed his hook from his wrist brace and formed his good hand into a fist placing it just under her breastbone and leaning on it with his stumped wrist he pressed firmly down thirty times the repeated his breaths into her mouth, the rain still pelting her skin. Suddenly she gasped, her eyes still closed. “Emma” he called out to her but she didn’t answer. He looked down and through the chaos of the storm around them he found a sense of peace, she was breathing on her own once again. She could survive this.

The pirates who had come to his aid below deck re-emerged, carrying the singed bedsheets and empty buckets. “The fire has been put out Captain!” One of them reported.

“And the rest of the ship?” Asked Hook.

“No further damage, just your quarters, Capt’n” the other pirate replied.

The Captain dropped his shoulders with relief and once again lifted the princess and carried her back down, this time to Smee’s quarters and carefully removed her soaked clothes, dressing her one of his shirts and tucked her into the bed he’d been using. He didn’t light a lamp; it was too dangerous while the storm lasted. He checked once more to make sure she was breathing again and kissed her forehead before returning to help his men ride out the storm. 

 

**

Emma opened her eyes; they began to dart around her unfamiliar surroundings. Light streamed through a grimy glass window, dressed with a faded red velvet curtain that had become a favourite midnight treat for moths. Across the room stood a vanity and chair, the only other furniture was a dilapidated wardrobe and a rickety bedside table with a single oil lamp sitting on it. Draped over the chair was a dress she didn’t recognise. It was a green tunic dress with a golden rope belt tied in a Celtic knot. Emma clutched the sheets beneath her fingers; they were softer than she remembered the Captain’s being. Just as your body jolts when you fall in your dream, Emma was jolted by the sensation of being still, there was no rocking on the waves, no tilting of the ship or creaking of the wood. A bird singing outside her window proved her suspicion; Emma was on land. Had her voyage on The Jolly Roger just been a dream? When did reality end and her dream begin? Waves of panic as threatening as the storm she thought she’d lived through prickled her skin calling the hairs on her arms to attention; she must still be in Oceania. Her head started spinning trying to recount her last few days, her time on the ship, her night spent with him, it felt so real. 

 

Her suffering was eased the moment her door opened and he appeared, closing it quietly behind him; relief and joy exploded on his face the moment he glanced her way and saw she was awake. 

 

“Emma!” He rushed to her side.

 

“It wasn’t a dream” she muttered, reflecting his relief, “where am I?”

 

“Skull Bay, love.” He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

 

Confusion distorted her brows, “but I thought we were days away?”

 

“Aye,” he took her hand, “you’ve been unconscious for three days.”

 

Emma gasped, “The last thing I remember was a storm” 

 

“There was a fire in your cabin, by the time I found you you’d inhaled a lot of smoke, you weren’t breathing anymore, and I had to resuscitate you. Your breathing returned but you didn’t wake until now...” he looked away, “I was staring to worry you never would.” 

 

Emma lifted his hand and kissed it, “You’ve saved my life again; this is becoming a habit...” 

 

“I like to think of it as a hobby.” He said with a wink.

 

Emma chuckled, followed by a groan, “my whole body aches” she said, trying to sit up in the bed, her stomach growled loud enough for Killian to hear. He jumped up, “right, you’ll be starving, I’ll return with some food and water, just try to rest, we’ll remain here until you’re strong again.” He leaned down to kiss her head and then quickly ushered himself out the door leaving Emma alone once more. 

 

She glanced again at the dress, then down at what she was wearing. Her fingers clutched the fabric hanging from her; she was wearing his shirt and a pair of brown leather trousers. Resting on the vanity was a man’s tweed cap; he’d dressed her as a man to bring her here! She shuffled out of the bed, despite being on dry land her legs wobbled beneath her; she reached out grabbing the chair to steady herself, trying to train her out of practice muscles. 

 

Slowly she undressed herself and slipped on the new dress. There was a small looking glass resting on the vanity, lifting it above her head and stretching her arm she tried to get the right angle to see as much of herself as possible. She smoothed the material out with her hands, just then the door opened and Hook returned. He stopped in his tracts.

 

“I thought I told you to rest,” he chuckled. 

 

“How do I look?” She asked, ignoring his gentle reprimand. 

 

“Beautiful as always” he answered without hesitation setting a plate of meat and potatoes on the table by her bed. “I hope it’s to your taste, your clothes were infused with smoke, I had to procure you some new garments, I realise you’re more used to finer dresses but for the sake of our escape its better you blend in.”

 

“Thank you” She said. 

 

He shrugged off her reply and lifted the chair over to the bedside table signalling for her to sit down and eat as he sat on the bed watching her like a hawk checking for any sign of weakness or ill health after her collapse. As far as he could tell she was alright, just weary, which was understandable, it would take her body a while to regain its strength. For the present time he was just happy and relieved that she was awake and eating.

“What do you remember?” He asked her.

“Just the storm, I was trying to pass the time and distract myself by reading your Captain’s logs, they make for exciting reading!”

His face dropped, “Aye, well unfortunately not anymore, most of them were consumed by the fire.”

“I’m so sorry”

“It’s not your fault lass; it’s just one of the dangers of travelling at sea. They seem a small loss considering you made it out of there alive.”

Emma blushed, “I’m sorry to have lost them, I was enjoying them immensely.” She chose not to tell him that she read his most recent one.

“We’ll have plenty more adventures to record when we set sail from here.” He said, optimistically.

“Where are your crew?” She asked between mouthfuls.

“Most of them have dispersed into the town, a few have joined other crews, some are choosing to stay here and live off their spoils, Smee and a couple others are reluctant to leave.  They still think they can convince me to allow them to stay. Honestly, after this week’s storm I’m almost tempted to let them, I wouldn’t have liked to have faced that alone.” He said.

Emma thought over his words, “They are very loyal to you, I understand why you don’t want them to come, I share your concerns for their safety, but shouldn’t we let them decide their own futures?”

“Aye, love, you’re probably right.”

She had almost finished her meal when a thought occurred to her. “Where have you been staying the past three days?”

He scratched behind his ear, “Erm, I’ve been here with you…I hope you don’t mind…I would have given you your own space but in this town I didn’t want you out of my sight, any woman, especially one as beautiful as you, isn’t safe in these parts.”

“Is that why I was dressed as a man?”

“Just a precaution.” He said.

Feeling tiredness come over her she moved beside him on the bed, “I feel very safe with you.” She admitted, yawning and resting her head on his shoulder. “I think a walk would be good for me, I could use the fresh air.”

“Not here Emma, I need to keep you safe, we’re all moving in the shadows and staying behind closed doors, if the news hasn’t reached here yet that I took The Enchanted Forest’s princess then it will certainly get here soon. We can’t draw attention to ourselves. I have some business to attend to, I need to glean some information that will assist us and I need to restock the Jolly and pay for some repairs after the storm, the quicker we can leave here the better and you cannot under any circumstance be recognised, do you understand?” His tone was serious and Emma nodded her head in reply.

 

**

The days dragged slowly in Skull Bay as Emma remained in her one room sanctuary. Trying to regain her strength and for a lack of anything else to do she had taken to pacing around the room, reciting her Greek verb endings over and over just to keep her mind engaged. At night Hook slept on the chair, positioned blocking their door, paranoid that at any moment they would be discovered. During the day he spent long periods of time away conducting hid business that Emma knew little about, during those hours one of his most trusted crew members would stay with her so she was never alone.

The sights, sounds, and smells from her window tortured her senses, enticing her out into the exciting pirate port. The evening breeze carried with it the promise of exotic foods, lively music, and drink fuelled merriment. Nothing struck her as dangerous and as the days stretched on and Hook became no less lenient with her confinement she found herself feeling restless. Her wild spirit willed her to the window each night to watch the world below. After days of waiting and no word from Hook as to whether or not a bounty had been placed on her head she decided that as sweet as it was he cared so much for her safety, his rigid boundaries and rules we probably overkill, after all he told her himself that this voyage was to be about her finding her freedom and making her own choices.

Emma waited until her current bodyguard had drifted off to sleep on the chair, propped in front of her door waiting for his Captain to return. As his soft snores sang out she crept over to the window, she’d looked out many times before trying to judge the drop to the street below, she’d learned that the stables were next door and the owned left his cart full of hay parked directly below her window at night. It was just enough to break her fall. Dusting off the loose pieces of hay Emma made her way quickly to the nearest tavern.

Pushing open the doors she found herself in a familiar environment. No matter where in the world you found yourself a tavern was always a tavern. Music playing, laughter echoing, men cheering watching games played before them, women of the night giggling eyeing up their next pay check. Emma was just happy to be out of her room and back in a world she loved, a world that excited her.  She didn’t completely ignore the Captain’s warnings and chose a secluded seat at the corner of the bar out of the way and in restricted view to most of the punters using a pillar rising from the bar to the ceiling to hide her partially while she quietly drank her rum and watched the clientele engage in their evening activities.

As her eyes drifted across the crowded alehouse she released an audible gasp when they fell on Captain Hook, she hadn’t expected to stumble into him and not wanting to be noticed by him and undoubtedly escorted home with a long lecture about safety in a pirate port she ducked further behind the pillar and watched the pirate in his natural environment.

He was talking to an attractive red haired woman. She was standing close enough to Hook to stir feeling in Emma’s chest. The woman’s silky auburn hair was tied into a long braid, slung over her shoulder. Her hand rested on Hook’s arm, her body leaning into him as they spoke in hushed voices.  Emma couldn’t look away, annoyed at herself for how perturbed she felt about the situation. She watched him laugh at something the woman said, he knew her, his body was relaxed and it was clear to see he was putting on the charm as he spoke. Suddenly the woman rose up onto her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, Emma had seen enough, and she jumped down from her barstool and rushed out the door unnoticed by the Captain. She walked angrily down the cobbled street, oblivious which direction she was headed, her fists were clenched and her vision clouded by tears as she stomped away. Turning down a side street she collided with what felt like a brick wall but turned out to be a large man.

“Well, well, who do we have here” he sneered.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma froze; a sickening feeling clutched her gut. Each of her senses soared into high alert; she could hear her heart beat over the distant noise of the taverns of Skull Bay, she could smell the salty sea air mixed with stale alcohol and the aroma of roast mutton floating on the evening breeze, she felt her skin prickle and a bead of sweat form on her forehead, she saw the dead end ahead of her, and she tasted her own fear. Slowly turning around she faced her captor. 

 

The man towered over her, dark and leering, his eyes were black and sunken and a long braided beard covered most of his face, two other pirates were standing behind him awaiting their Captain’s orders. 

 

The right side of his mouth crept up into a sinister grin, “well you’re very pretty, aren’t you.” His eyes roved over her. 

 

Emma stayed silent, scared anything she said might reveal her true identity. 

 

“What’s wrong, lass? I don’t bite...at least not on the first meeting.” He winked at her, taking a step closer. “Who are you here with?” He asked. 

 

Emma didn’t know what to do, if she said she was here with Captain Hook and word had travelled, the pirate might figure out who she really was and take her for the bounty money. If she said she was here with no one then she would be at his mercy, he would be free to take her without worry that someone would come looking for her. Emma decided to take a risk and name the only other pirate she’d ever heard of. 

 

“I’m here with Captain Blackbeard” she said with all the confidence and authority she could muster.

 

“Is that so?” The pirate asked, his cronies snickering behind him. He took another step closer leaning right into her personal space. “Well if that’s the case you’re safely home because I am Captain Blackbeard, though I’m surprised, I can’t believe I’d have forgotten procuring a face like yours!” 

 

Emma’s plan had backfired in the worst possible way. 

 

“Why don’t your escort her back safely to the ship lads, it would have been a shame for her to miss us lifting anchor tonight.” 

 

The two pirates each took one of Emma’s arms and roughly led her, squirming, to the docks. 

 

“Not a word, lass, or I’ll plunge this cutlass straight through you.” One of them whispered in her ear as she felt the point of his sword press against her back. 

 

Emma swallowed down her fear as the men led her away, her mind working frantically try and find a way out of this mess. 

 

 

** 

 

As the lights and sounds of the pirate port faded into the distance Emma, exhausted from their trek, finally saw the eerie silhouette of Blackbeard’s pirate ship docked out of sight from the nearby port, on the water in the secluded cove. The black outline of the ships masts and rigging against the dark blue night sky looked like a spiders web, still, waiting to catch its next prey. Emma knew she was that prey, a small fly captured in Blackbeard’s web, miles away from Killian and with no way to message him of her whereabouts. 

 

The pirates gripped her arms tightly above her elbow. They were now focused on their destination and happy to be so close to their ship and some much needed rum and gambling with their fellow crew members. Now Blackbeard had a new toy, he would be leaving the men to entertain themselves. 

 

They were so fixed ahead of them that Emma was able to subtlety untie her rope belt, letting it drop to the ground behind her as they led her towards a row boat pulled up onto the sandy beach. She had no idea how extensively Captain Hook would search for her but if he came to this beach perhaps he would recognise it and know she was taken from here, whatever good that could do.

 

Inside she was kicking herself for not heeding his warning; he knew this town better than her.  Skull Bay was a far cry from The Enchanted Forest; it thrived on its smuggling of goods and people alike. Human trafficking was one of the biggest businesses for pirates, Hook didn’t involve himself with it but Blackbeard had a reputation as a lead supplier. She knew that on the slavery market, even without knowing her identity she would be worth a lot. She had craved freedom, given up her life as a Queen just to end up here. “ _Out of the pan and into the fire”_ she thought grimly to herself.

 

Once they reached the row boat the pirates roughly pushed her onto it. Blackbeard sat across from her eyeing his newest find while the others rowed towards the looming ship. Emma didn’t meet his steely gaze, choosing to watch the black water lapping against the boat instead, she fought back tears, this pirate wouldn’t beat her, she had to handle this like a game of cards, keep her poker face and keep bluffing and she might just survive this ordeal, though, some fates are far worse than death.

 

“I could catch a pretty penny for a woman of your…aesthetic” he said. Emma still ignored him, focusing intensely on the ocean, internalising her screams.

 

“Thought you might keep her for yourself, Capt’n” One of the pirates, a dark haired wiry looking man, said, huffing as he rowed keeping in time with his crew mate.

 

“She’s worth far too much for that, no, men, she will be sold as soon as we drop anchor in Pleasure Island, doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun between now and then though boys.” He chuckled menacingly.

 

 Emma looked away defiantly.

 

**

 

“Captain! Captain!” Jim rushed into the tavern, frantically looking around the room until his eyes landed on Hook.  He ran across the floor, bumping into angry patrons, ignoring their grunts and growls, “Captain!”

 

“What is it, Jim?” Hook turned from the red headed woman he had been quietly chatting with.

 

“She’s gone Captain”

 

“What do you mean she is gone?” Hook hissed, towering over his crew member. 

 

“Sh....sh....she is gone, she jumped from the window and ran away.” He stuttered.

 

“Damnit Emma!” Hook growled, pushing people out of the way to get to the door as fast as he could. His eyes shone with rage and his fist clenched but inside his heart was running 100 miles per hour. Fear and panic began their familiar dance in his gut. 

 

Now in the town square he spun around looking for inspiration for where to begin his search. Jim and the red headed woman followed him out of the tavern and now joined him. 

 

“We need to split up and search for her before someone recognises her.” Hook ordered. Turning to Jim he said, “go find Smee and as many of the others as you can to help.”

 

“Yes captain” Jim replied before hurrying off. 

 

The woman rested her hand on Hook’s arm. “Tell me what she looks like.” She said with a calming voice.

 

“Tara, I can’t let you get wrapped up in this...” he began.

 

“You don’t have a choice, someone important to you is missing, after everything you’ve done for me the least I can do is help you now, tell me what she looks like!” 

 

He sighed, “Your height, blonde, green eyes, she’s wearing a green tunic dress, she looks well kept, she is of noble birth.” 

 

“I’ll find her!” Tara shouted over her shoulder as she turned and ran off into the night. 

 

Captain Hook stood stunned for a moment, and then returned to his search, starting with the taverns, Emma loved to gamble, and perhaps she was in one of them.

 

 

**

 

The moment her feet touched the ship’s deck Emma was ushered down to the bowels of the ship into a dark, damp room. It was empty aside from iron shackles fixed to the ship’s beams. They pushed Emma to the floor and fastened her feet to them. 

 

“I don’t ‘ave to tell ye t’ stay put” Blackbeard’s right hand man said, “don’t worry, lass, you’ll have company soon ‘nough” 

 

He left the room slamming the door behind him. As Emma’s eyes accustomed to the dark, horror struck her as she saw row after row of shackles on the floor, including rows of smaller ones, obviously made for children. 

 

 

**

 

By the fifth tavern Hook was losing his mind with worry, Emma was nowhere to be found. Time hadn’t slowed to help them and each passing second added to the pressure of finding her. At a loss for what to do he ran towards the docks. Skull Bay was a pirate port and so there wasn’t a traditional harbour master but there was Seadog, an elderly man, thought crazy by most, who spent his time in a little make shift shack on the beach by the docks. He watched the ships come and go, preferring his own company to that of the villagers, perhaps he saw something. 

 

Hook trudged through the powdery sand towards the shabby shack, the parable of the man building his house upon the sand sprung to his mind. The tide didn’t reach this far in but the day after each storm you’d find Seadog out with his homemade hammer fixing the aged driftwood planks back together. 

 

Tonight however Seadog was perched on a rock, basking under the stars staring into his rusting spyglass, singing sea shanties loudly to himself. 

 

The singing stopped as Hook approached him, he continued to look through his spyglass but aware of his visitor he asked, “What do you search for?” 

 

“How..?” Hook started but was interrupted. 

 

“Everyone is searching for something. Tonight I’m searching for a mermaid I once saw here many years ago.” The man said wistfully.

 

“I’m searching for someone who was taken from me, have any ships sailed tonight?” 

 

“Not from this port.”

 

Hook thought for a moment, frowning, “There is no other port on this island,”

 

“Some ships don’t require them, the ones that are not of our world, they come and go in the shadows, and they think we don’t see but old Seadog sees everything.”

 

“What do you mean, not of our world?” Hook asked quickly.

 

“The ghost ship, it frequents these parts.”

 

“Ghost ship?” asked Hook sceptically.

 

“Aye, it travels in a cloak of fog, never comes to port, and sails from the haunted cove further south from here. It only goes by night, and you can hear the wails of the tormented souls on the twilight breeze.” Said Seadog, “She left a few minutes ago; you can still see her on the horizon.”

 

 “Let me see that.” Hook reached his hand out for the spyglass; Seadog offered it freely to the Captain. Placing it to his eye and adjusting it Hook could see just on the horizon a ship he recognised too well. “That is no ghost ship, and there are no tormented souls aboard, the Captain of that ship sold his soul a long time ago, I must leave.” He handed Seadog back his spyglass and ran back towards the town.

 

As he reached the main square, panting, he almost ran into Tara, their bodies crashing against each other, knocking her to the ground. Hook reached down apologetically and helped her up, “Sorry” he muttered.

 

“Any news?” she asked, brushing herself off.

 

“I’m not sure, where does Blackbeard drop anchor.”

 

“Blackbeard? You think he has her?” she said, a look of dread clouding her face.

 

“I don’t know but he just sailed, if I know where he sails from I might find some sign that she was there, footprints perhaps…” Hook was grasping at straws.

 

“There is a cove 3 miles from here that is believed to be haunted and so avoided, Blackbeard has used it for years as a port for his slavery business. I can take you there.” She offered.

 

“3 miles!” he lamented, Hook was running out of time. Looking around he saw two horses tied up outside an inn. “Quick, we’ll take these!”

 

**

 

As the horses approached the cove they reared on their hind legs and whimpered. Killian nudged his horse with his heel, willing it to go on but the horse refused. Admitting defeat the pirate slid off and walked the rest of the way, Tara closely following him. Their feet stumbled on the loose rocks while they searched their surroundings.

 

“There are footprints here” Tara pointed at the marks in the ground, “But how are we supposed to know whose they are?”

 

Hook ignored her following the footprints down to the shore; once they reached the sandy beach something caught his eye. It looked like a snake at first, which is what first attracted his attention since there are no snakes in Skull Bay, on closer inspection his eyes widened, there on the sandy ground was golden rope belt on the tunic dress he had bought Emma to wear. Emma had been here, which meant that his worst fear was now his reality, Blackbeard, the notorious pirate renowned for smuggling slaves had Emma and they’d already sailed away into the night.

 

Hook picked up the belt; clinging to it he turned to Tara, “Where does Blackbeard take his human cargo?”

 

“To Pleasure Island” was her reply.


	12. Chapter 12

The moment the sun hit her face Emma squeezed her eyes shut, after days in the dark, shackled and bound her eyes weren’t used to light. The sun bored through her eyelids, all she could see was red until she dared to open them again, blinking away the tears.  

She felt a tug at the ropes tied around her hands, she’d been attached to a human train of slaves, their hands and feet tied to a long line of rope that joined them together. Women and children alike were marched off the ship and into the town.

 Emma was no stranger to being put on show and for all eyes in a room to be on her but being marched through the city streets while men watched her, eyeing her the way they would a piece of meat hanging up on a market stall was a new low. The women completely ignored her, going about their shopping and errands as if she wasn’t there, no thought for her or the other women and children being paraded before them. One woman even huffed impatiently as she waited for the slave train to pass so she could get to the other side of the path. They were nothing but an inconvenience to her, a wasted moment in her day.  

 Blackbeard had tried to have his fun with her on board his ship, she’d been marched to his quarters during their voyage and he taunted her, circled her like a shark and even got as far as stripping her bare but mercifully another ship had been spotted and he was summed above deck. One of his own slaves took pity on Emma, dressing her and returning her to her cell. A storm and a passing navy vessel of Queen Regina’s on the lookout for her missing daughter had kept Blackbeard occupied the rest of the trip to Emma’s relief.  

When the auctioneer came to Emma with his parchment and quill he eyed her up and down and started to scribble.  

“She is untouched” Blackbeard’s gruff voice rang out beside her. 

The auctioneer raised his brow in surprise and then smiled, quickly writing more. “A virgin is a valuable luxury in these parts” he joked. “I’m surprised one this beautiful made it here without you tasting the goods,” he gave Blackbeard and dubious glance. 

“Not for a lack of trying” the pirate muttered.  

“I am no virgin” Emma said, interrupting them.  

The tall, dark auctioneer squared up in front of her, a thin line of a black beard outlined his jaw and was drawn up into a like of a moustache that framed his mouth. “Is that so, well that little fact stays between us, virgins fetch double the price of sexually promiscuous whores so keep your mouth shut or I’ll shut it for you!”  

She didn’t speak again the rest of the time the man lurked around each prisoner jotting down his notes and arguing his final price with Blackbeard. Eventually the two men shook on a price and left them in their tent.  Emma huddled in the corner by herself, her head buried in her knees crying silently.  

All she could think about was Captain Hook, Killian, his real name a secret she held dearly in her heart. He was the only person she had ever met in her life who valued her as who she was not what she could give him. Born a royal, raised a royal and the only person who showed her real kindness, friendship, and care was a pirate. He’d risked his life to save her and she’d thrown it away by refusing to heed his warning and going out on her own.  

She wondered what his reaction was when he found out she was missing. Was he angry at her? He’d sacrificed so much and what thanks had she given him? Perhaps he was relieved to be free of her.  

A thought crossed her mind that was more painful than his anger. What if he thought she ran away, that she didn’t want to be with him, what if he was hurt and feeling abandoned by her after everything they’d shared with each other, she remembered their misunderstanding about the money she had left after their first night together and how relieved he’d been to find out the truth. It was enough to break her heart. The hard cold reality hit her that she would never see him again, tomorrow morning she would be sold and her life would be in the hands of her new master. If she had felt like her life lacked freedom before, tomorrow she would truly know what it feels like to have every liberty stripped away from you.  

She huddled tighter into a ball, searching for comfort in her own arms, longing for the comfort of his. Just to hear his low voice, the music of his laughter, to see him arch his brow suggestively before teasing her, to gaze once more at the longing in his eyes in their quiet moments, the look that made her feel like the most valuable treasure on the earth; those were the things she grieved.

 

**

 

The dreaded next morning arrived too soon, as all dreaded mornings tend to do so. Emma’s body ached from yet another night on a hard floor, bound, and freezing. There was no rest to be found when captive amongst other captives, all scared of what the next day would bring. Families would be divided, people sent to far off lands where they didn’t speak the language or know the customs, some would undoubtedly go to homes riddled with abuse and live out their lives squashed under their new master’s thumb. Despite where they were all headed after the slave market today, one thing was sure, their freedom was now a distant memory and a luxury they would never enjoy again. 

Emma was past crying, the wells of her tears had long dried and now she was wearing her game face. She tried to look at her future like a game of cards, she had been dealt a rough hand but she had to make the best of it, she had to try and play the game if she was going to survive. 

She remained quiet as she was stripped, washed, and dressed in a light tunic with slits up the sides revealing her legs.  She was being auctioned off with the “high end” stock, the slaves that were packaged to appeal to the more wealthy buyers. Emma was even given jewellery to wear, gold bracelets were slid high up her slim arms and a gold band of laurel leaves placed on her head. 

She should have been happy that she was being treated better and more care given to her than the other slaves, but she knew too well what this meant.  Her childhood growing up in a castle and mixing with other royals and dignitaries, she knew that it was exactly these types of slaves that were purchased by fat middle aged “noblemen” to be their mistresses, to fill their harem with pretty things to look at. Beautiful slaves were collected like china dolls, the play things of rich men; they’d be dressed and pampered and paraded then called upon some dreaded nights to fulfil their master’s perverse desires. Emma wished she was one of the slaves being sold to do back breaking labour each day for the rest of their lives, ignored and neglected instead of the fate she knew she faced. 

After her hair had been tied into a neat braid, hanging down her back she was marched to the auction house. The wooden structure was a round auditorium; a circular stage was in the middle of the room while the benches reaching up to the ceiling were filled with potential buyers.  The noise was deafening, the voices of chatting men was deafening when multiplied by the numbers there.  Everyone knew Blackbeard had arrived with a new shipment and he always found the best cargo, they knew not to ask questions about its source, deniability was a wonderful thing, besides, not much trade was happening these days with the threat of impending war looking over them so they were gratefully to anyone who was brave enough to sail during these turbulent times. Word had spread of Queen Regina’s missing daughter and the war that was raging between The Enchanted Forest and Oceania since the Queen blamed them for losing her princess. So far Pleasure Island had been far enough from her reach to avoid war but she had spread her navy and was getting closer and closer each day.  The rich turned to retail therapy to distract them from the trying times. 

The most expensive stock was always sold first. There was a set procedure that all in attendance knew well. The most beautiful, and well-spoken, and therefore most pricey, slaves were brought out first in one long parade walking around the centre stage and stood on display for five minutes allowing the buyer to have a look at their options, then they were led back out and one by one the girls were brought back onto the stage and the bidding commenced. 

The immediate silence struck Emma first, the moment they were all walked out all talking ceased and every eye was on them, sizing them up while they did mental calculations of how much they could spend and what they thought each girl was worth. There must have been 500 men there but the only sounds were the gentle footsteps of the women as they walked around before taking centre stage. Those five minutes felt like an eternity; the girls stood like Grecian statues, staring into the distance, not daring to look any of the potential buyers in the eye. 

Eventually they were led off the stage; Emma breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the sweltering heat of the auditorium, her relief was short-lived as she was the first to go back and be sold. Upon re-entering the auditorium it was no less warm but the silence had ceased. A murmur of hushed whispers at her arrival rippled through the crowd. Emma stood tall in the middle of the stage, looking at the floor.  The auctioneer began; the numbers rose along with her anxiousness, there seemed to be no end to the incline of both. She closed her eyes and pictured Killian, hoping it would calm her but it only made her begin to shake, his memory was too painful now. Her eyes flew open as the auctioneer’s gavel fell with a loud bang. “Sold!”

Emma hadn’t even heard what the final figure was; she supposed it didn’t really matter, though it would have been interesting to know exactly what her new master thought she was worth. Everything that happened after that point was a blur, people rushing around her, ushering her out so the next slave could be brought through, and she could have sworn she heard her name called from far away, like a distant memory beckoning her back. She hadn’t heard her name spoken in days. She spun her head around to look but just saw bodies all around her pushing her through the door.

 

**

 

The carriage ride to her new home was hours long, the rhythmic rocking of the carriage as it glided over the paved roads wasn’t long in sending Emma to sleep. A servant had been sent to accompany Emma on her journey to the young Duke’s estate; he was a sympathetic looking elderly man who had shown Emma enough kindness in their short exchange for her to feel comfortable enough to let her eyelids drop in his company. The man said nothing but let her sleep, it had been obvious the moment he met her, despite her stunning beauty that she hadn’t slept for a long time. Depriving her of a moment’s rest seemed too cruel to him.

 He glanced at her while she slept, she wasn’t like the other slaves he had escorted back to the estate for the Duke, most bought by his mother, the Duchess, as gifts for her son, this girl was no different, a birthday gift for his 19 year old master, one that he knew would be politely received and then immediately ignored like all the rest. 

The servant, Godfrey, was the Duke’s footman and had known the young man from his birth. He’d watched him grow in childlike wonder, always curious with an imagination that knew no bounds and that, despite his mother’s best attempts, never left him as he reached adulthood.  Though physically a man the duke was in many ways still a child. When his father died 2 years ago he inherited the title but had no interest in the responsibility that came with it, instead retreating to his room to play with his soldiers, naval ships, and pirate ships for hours on end. The Duchess tried to bring him to maturity parading countless girls before him hoping one would take his fancy and awaken his desires but the Duke had no interest in such things, just his toys. Godfrey couldn’t see this new girl making any difference, it didn’t matter how beautiful they were. 

As the carriage pulled up into the estate he reached over and gently shook the slave girl awake.

“We’re here, lass, at the Blackwell Estate, the Duchess will want to take you straight to the Duke.” 

Emma stirred, sitting up straight in her seat.  She looked out the window to the grand country home, large stone pillars framed the massive front entrance along with two stone lions. At a quick glance as she exited the carriage she saw a hint of perfectly manicured lawns and vast grounds surrounding the property. Before she could take anymore of her surrounding in a stout bubbly woman, dressed head to foot in furs bustled towards her. She wore a large brimmed hat with an oversized feather that hung down over her face, countless pearls hung around her neck. It was a ridiculous display of wealth, like the new money types that Queen Regina often cursed when they showed up in her court. “They are an embarrassment of riches” Regina would say to Emma. The thought of how uncomfortable her mother would have been meeting this woman made Emma smile for the first time in days. She bowed before the duchess. 

“Oh yes, you are quite the beautiful thing, you will do nicely, well done Godfrey!” She praised the footman who bowed his head graciously. 

She nudged Emma pushing her forward towards the house, “Come, come girl, we must show you to my son straight away!”

She called back to Godfrey over her shoulder, “Go with the carriage into the village and buy some new dresses for the Duke’s new toy.” 

Godfrey sighed and jumped back into the carriage. The driver gave a call and the horses started back the way they’d just came. 

They’d only travelled for about 20 minutes before the carriage came to a stop. Godfrey heard a muffled grunt and a thud. Wondering what was wrong he leaned his head out from the carriage window, freezing as he was greeted by the points of two cutlasses inches away from his nose. He followed the blades up to the hands holding them firmly then his eyes drifted to the owners, two pirates, one man with dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a smirk, and one woman with long flowing auburn hair and dark brown eyes, locked fiercely on him.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma followed the Duchess as she hurried through the stately home’s maze of corridors, the woman talked rapidly the whole time, her fur coats vibrating with every step giving the appearance that they were still living. 

“It is important that my son is in his best mind as tomorrow we have an esteemed guest coming to stay with us and I can’t have people knowing about his condition.” She said in her shrill voice. 

“His condition?”  Emma asked. 

The Duchess spun around to face her, and lowered her voice to a whisper, “my son has not mentally reached adulthood. He has the mind of a child and sometimes the temperament. I am hoping if I find the right woman to help him bridge the final gap into manhood that he will snap out of his boyish nature. I need you to seduce my son.” 

Emma’s eyes widened. The Duchess returned to her quick steps as Emma rushed to catch up. She had to seduce a man who thought he was a boy! A growing uneasiness built inside her. Finally they came to a door, the Duchess nodded to a man standing outside and he jumped to attention, pushed open the door and announced, “The Duchess, my Lord.”  

Emma’s mouth dropped. They were in a large bedchamber, presumably the Duke’s, though you would think it was a child’s nursery. There were toys scattered everywhere, tin soldiers, toy navy and pirate ships, even an adult sized rocking horse sat in pride of place in the centre of the room. There were various costumes strewn across the floor. In the far corner a young man was hunched over a desk painting some model ships.  

“Phillip, this is your new companion, Emma.” The Duchess announced.  

The man said nothing but continued with his work, painting his ships with all the control and concentration of an artist crafting a masterpiece. It was hard to make out his appearance while he sat turned away from them but he had a slight frame and sandy blonde curls that dropped in ringlets down to his shoulders. 

The Duchess turned to Emma, “you have one job, please my son, and bring him into adulthood.” She said matter-of-factly as if it was the most normal of requests then left the room closing the door behind her with a bang, leaving Emma alone with her new master.  

She stood watching him for a few minutes, trying to decide what her next move should be as he continued his painting as if she wasn’t there at all, though he must have heard his mother’s instructions to Emma and known why yet another woman had been brought to him. Taking a deep breath Emma walked over to his desk to get a better look at what he was doing. The ship he was working on was a pirate ship, the skull and crossbones flag, which had been hand stitched with great care and attention to detail gave that away, and Emma couldn’t help but smile remembering her time on The Jolly Roger. The Duke was adding the finishing touches on the figurehead, a busty mermaid with flowing black locks.  

She leaned down next to him, admiring his work, “so you like pirate ships?”  

Phillip didn’t respond.  

Emma continued, “I’ve spent some time on pirate ships, you know...” he didn’t move from his work but released a murmur of approval, acknowledging that he’d heard her at least. “In fact it was a pirate ship that brought me here to you, Blackbeard’s ship to be exact...”  

Phillip’s paintbrush froze, hovering over the model as he digested her words; he turned his head looking at her for the first time with childlike wonderment. His light crystal blue eyes moved from her face to her feet and back up to her face, sizing her up. 

Feeling the scrutiny of his stare Emma swallowed and went on, “My name is Emma, your mother...” 

“Tell me about Blackbeard” he interrupted her.  

“Oh...um...well what would you like to know?”  

Phillip signalled to a chair next to him, inviting her to sit. “Tell me what he is like.” 

Emma took her seat, “well he is as ruthless as they say, a strong leader, his men would never defy him. His soul is as black as his beard, he loves nothing but money and feeds off the fears of others.” 

Phillip quietly stared at his pirate ships. Emma wasn’t sure if her description of the pirate pleased him or disappointed him. Trying for a different course of action she asked him, “Would you like me to teach you a game pirates play?”  

His eyes lifted to hers, “pirates play games?” 

“Yes, they play games while they drink in taverns, do you have any dice?” 

The Duke jumped to his feet and ran to a set of drawers, opening the top one and pulling out a handful of dice. Emma picked up two cups from his bedside table and sat on the rug in front of the fire and ushered him to join her. 

 

**

 

Godfrey trembled as he stared at the two sharp blades pointed at him. “T...T...take my money, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“It’s not your money we want” the pirate sneered at him, “you have a friend of ours, taken against her will.” 

Godfrey’s mind was running in every direction before it suddenly stopped and his eyes widened, “the girl? But we paid fairly for her...” 

“She shouldn’t have been for sale!” the man shouted, his voice booming with authority, as his feet closed the space between them. 

 Beads of sweat formed on Godfrey’s brow, he didn’t want to die like this, not because of some slave girl that his master didn’t even want. “I was just following orders” he whispered. 

Hook leaned closer so his lips were by Godfrey’s ear, “My name is Captain Hook, let me explain what is going to happen,” he said in a low menacing voice, “you are going to take us to her, she is going to leave with us, and if she has been so much as touched by anyone I’m going to kill you all, if you refuse I kill you right here and let your horses lead us to your master’s house where I will go on a killing spree anyway, I won’t ask questions I will just kill everyone in the house and take Emma with me.” 

Godfrey swallowed a lump of bile down his throat. “Alright, I’ll take you there, please don’t kill my master, he won’t have touched her, he doesn’t even want her.” 

“Get in the carriage” Hook ordered. He watched the servant scramble inside and followed him; Tara took her place at the front of the carriage lifting up the reins.  

“If your master doesn’t want her, why did he purchase her?” Hook asked the servant through clenched teeth as the carriage flew along the bumpy country road.  

Godfrey sighed, “His mother, the Duchess, keeps buying him female company hoping that it will force him to grow up and be more like a man, he has a condition with his brain, it’s as if he is trapped in youth...it doesn’t work, the women, I mean. I keep telling her that isn’t what he needs but she won’t listen to me. Each time the slave ship comes she instructs me to purchase the most beautiful slave and each time I bring her home and he doesn’t show the least interest in them, he’s too consumed with his toy soldiers and pirate ships.”  

“Pirate ships?”  

“Something of an obsession of his” 

Hook was deep in thought, looking out the carriage window. “What happens to the girls?” 

“They live a comfortable enough life in the house, the Duchess is building the most beautiful, most unused harem in The Enchanted Forest. She shows it off to visiting sovereigns trying to make them think her son is something he’s not. No doubt it will be on full display tomorrow when the Queen arrives.” 

“The Queen?”  

“Queen Regina is stopping by, she has been searching for her daughter, and she is stopping here before leaving with her navy to continue their search. She was taken by pirates they say...” 

Hook kept his composure but internally he was panicking, they had to get Emma and leave as soon as possible, Regina couldn’t find her. They had to work quickly, he had to be smart, if he massacred the house she was on her way to visit it would only attract attention. He needed to speak to the Duke and negotiate Emma’s release peacefully. 

 

**

 

“Ah, you beat me again!” The Duke sighed, chuckling. 

“I’m sorry” Emma giggled, “I’m kind of known for being good at this.” 

“Don’t apologise! This is the most fun I’ve had in years, I’m glad you aren’t just letting me win.” 

Emma smiled at him, the Duke’s sweet nature and childish innocence was endearing, she hoped he would never change. He certainly wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was doing, he didn’t want the life his father had, one full of pressures and responsibilities, controlled by politics and greed, it had sent his father to an early grave and his stories and toys held no judgement, they required nothing of him only that he be himself. She couldn’t imagine the bliss of going through life without the worries of adulthood, marriages for business, threats of war, having to care what others perceived you as. Emma envied him. She was loading the dice into the cups to start another game when the door opened with a bang. Standing in the doorway was Godfrey, Hook, and the female pirate from Skull Bay. 

Emma jumped to her feet, “Hook!” She shouted at the exact same time at Phillip. 

She turned to the Duke, who turned to her both asking each other in shocked unison “you know him?” 

“I know of him.” The Duke said, “Captain Hook, everyone has heard of his adventures, how he defeated the sirens, bravely battled the kraken, discovered the endless treasure of the Lost City of Atlantis.” Phillip listed Hook’s credentials like a smitten fan.  

“I need to talk to the Duke, alone” Hook said. 

The Duke squealed with delight, “Leave us!” He commanded the others in the room.  

Emma obeyed, walking past Hook searching his face for something, anything, even a hint of relief or joy at finding her, something to mirror her own happiness, but his eyes were focused on the Duke ignoring her completely. He shoulders dropped as she left to wait outside with Godfrey and the redhead she’d found Hook with in the tavern. She was too scared to ask the women what her relationship to Hook was.  

After a few minutes Hook and Phillip opened the door, “we must leave at once” Hook ushered Tara and Emma away.  

“Goodbye Emma” Phillip waved happily. Emma didn’t understand what had just happened but whatever Hook and the Duke discussed she was now free and the Duke seemed pleased with the arrangement.  

They hurried outside and Hook untied the horses from the carriage, “we go on horseback” he commanded gruffly, offering no explanation. “Can you ride?” He asked Emma, acknowledging her for the first time.  

“Um...yes, I can” She stammered, taken aback by the coldness in his voice.”  

“Then we each take a horse, follow me at once!” 

They rode for hours deeper and deeper into the dense woods of The Enchanted Forest. Emma was clueless of the fact that she was so close to home, having spent most her days cooped up in the castle, only venturing as far and their own seaside village, she knew little of the geography of her kingdom.  

There were so many mixed emotions flying around inside her as they galloped along. Relief to be free again, relief to see Killian again, her heart was pounding happily as if it was once again home, but then he’d barely looked at her, he didn’t seem happy to find her, there were too many unspoken words between them and she dreaded the conversation they would inevitably need to have, but not as much as she feared that the conversation may not even happen. Perhaps he just rescued her out of a sense of duty and realising she was more trouble than she was worth perhaps once they were a safe distance he would cut ties with her. Then there was the other woman, who was she and why was she here? Were she and Hook involved? It was obvious they had a history, what if they’d run into each other at Skull Bay and now he didn’t want Emma. Her heart couldn’t handle the uncertainty. She just wanted a moment alone with him to find out what was going on, but at the same time she dreaded being alone with him because what if she didn’t want to hear what he had to say. Emma began to react the only way she knew how, anger, she had just gone through hell on Blackbeard’s ship, what right had Killian to be angry at her. It was his fault she ran; he was the one who was keeping her in her room, forbidding her from going outside. Hook did this. She could feel the blood boiling in her veins. Who cared about the other woman, she and Hook could run off into the sunset and make hundreds of pirate babies for all Emma cared. Her knuckles whitened as she angrily gripped the horse’s reins.  

Eventually dim lights cut through the darkness of the forest, as they approached the outline of a tavern blanketed by ivy making it blend into its surroundings.  

Hook jumped off his horse, followed by Tara so Emma copied them and tied hers next to theirs following them into the establishment.  

It was as quiet inside as one would imagine being this deep into the forest. A lone patron sat at a corner table, his bow resting next to him. He gave the visitors no more than a quick glance before turning back to his drink and his thoughts. 

“Well, well, well, what brings you back to these parts, Hook?” A sultry brunette leaned over the bar suggestively. Emma rolled her eyes _, ‘great, another one of Hook’s admirers’_ , she thought grimly to herself. She noticed that Tara had no reaction to Hook’s interaction with the woman.  

“Red! You’ve...grown up...” he noted, was this really the young girl who used to be his shadow in these parts, begging him to teach her to sword fight and always sneaking out of bed to creep down the stairs and listen to his tales of adventure he’d entertain the tavern guests with? 

“You noticed” she winked suggestively.  

Hook cleared his throat awkwardly, “I’m looking for...”  

“Hook! You’re back!” An elderly woman came through from the kitchen carrying a bowl of steaming stew. “Let me serve this customer a second” she set the bowl down by the solitary archer and returned to the pirate giving him a hug.  

“Mrs Lucas, I need your help.” 

She hit his arm with the back of her hand, “how many times do I have to tell you to call me Granny? And what can I do for you?” She asked, and then turning to the young girl hissed, “Red, go put some more clothes on, this is a tavern, not a brothel!”  

The teenager rolled her eyes and slid back off the counter huffing as she marched into the back.  

“That child is wild!” Granny lamented. 

“Aye, looks like a handful” Hook agreed. “Listen, Granny, I need somewhere for us to lay low for a little while, do you have two rooms we can use? I don’t have any money but we can work to earn our keep.” 

Emma’s ears pricked, two rooms...there were three of them, which woman was Hook staying with, her or Tara, she hated that it was so important to her, she was supposed to be mad at him 

“You’re in luck, it’s our quiet season, who am I kidding, every season is our quiet season!” The old woman sighed. She reached behind the counter and slid two keys towards him.  

He took the keys and walked passed Emma without a word and spoke in a hushed conversation with Tara that Emma couldn’t make out, they embraced and she left the tavern. Hook looked at Emma and taking a deep breath walked over to her and said gruffly, “follow me” then headed out of the room and up some creaky wooden stairs. Emma followed silently, wreathing with confusion, questions, jealousy, and anger. He stopped outside a door, the number 8 hung lopsided on it. Taking the key from his pocket he unlocked it and held it open for Emma to enter. She folded her arms across her chest and marched into the room. Waiting with her back turned to him until she heard the click of the door closing behind him.  

“Is this my new prison then?” She asked sarcastically.  

“Really? Those are the words you choose to say? Not sorry? Not thank you?”  

She spun around eyes flashing with rage. “Sorry? Thank you?” She spat. “Why did you come for me, to torture me more by waving some new woman in front of my face? Is this some kind of game to you Hook?” 

“What?!” His face contorted into a scowl, “are you bloody delusional? I came to rescue you from another mess you got yourself into! I had one request Emma, one! Just stay in your bloody room!” His voice had escalated into shouting.  

Emma didn’t appreciate being scolded like a schoolgirl. She was a princess and he was a pirate, what right had he? It was enough to make her explode.  “Stay in my room! That’s all anyone ever tells me! You’re no better than Regina; everyone tells me what to do all the time, when do I get to have control of my life! You told me you were giving me freedom but I’m just your slave...” 

“My slave?! When have I forced you to do anything Emma? You’ve been on Blackbeard’s ship, you know what slavery is like, when did I ever treat you that way? I asked you to stay in your room because I knew what could happen if you left, and look what bloody well happened! You were taken by Blackbeard and sold into slavery!” 

“Oh go on, gloat! Say “I _bloody_ told you so”!” She mimicked his voice. 

“That’s not what this is!” He shouted, wincing as he punched the thick wooden door in a rage, he shook his hand; blood trickled down his fingers as he approached her until they were nose to nose. “You have no idea what the consequences of your actions cost others” He hissed, his eyes dancing over hers until something softened in his expression as if he regretted those words.  

Her eyes glowed angrily, “What it has cost _others_ , what about what it has cost me? I didn’t run away on some adventure, I was shackled, beaten, stripped, every night carried the fear that Blackbeard would come for me and force himself on me, he told me he would multiple times, I begged each storm to wreck our ship because drowning seemed a better fate. I was treated like dirt, like an object to trade and barter over, stood in a room full of men imagining what they could do to me if they bought me and took me home, I saw each perverse thought in their eyes, I faced an uncertain future, I expected nothing but pain and suffering for the rest of my life!” She screamed, her eyes stinging with tears, “I’m sorry I’ve been such a burden, you should just cut your ties and take Tara and leave” 

 “Tara is already gone” he said quietly. “If you wish me to leave then I will, but understand this Emma, I won’t come back, I’ve given everything for you, risked everything, and you are too much of a spoiled brat to realise it. I understand that you were scared but you landed on your feet, in a nobleman’s house with a master who wanted to do nothing more from you than to play dice and talk pirates, so don’t lecture me about the horrors of slavery, do you think those shackled beside you are having as easy a time now?” 

“You would blame me for their fate?” She asked, shocked by his words. “Is it my fault that Blackbeard took them back in Skull Bay? My fault they were sold, me along with them? My fault that I ended up with a master who was not cruel? Would you have more empathy for me if he had been, is that the problem, I’m not broken and abused enough for you?”  

“I’m done.” Hook raised his hands in defeat. 

“I wish I had never met you” 

“Aye, lass, we all have regrets.” He marched out of the room slamming the door behind him.  

Emma stood there shaking for a moment and then crumbled into her bed in tears. She was devastated by her and Killian’s argument, after all that time wishing to see him again that was not the reunion she’d planned. Once again her anger had gotten the best of her. She couldn’t blame him for wanting to be done with her. 

 

 

**

 

Queen Regina, made her grand entrance into the Duke’s home, he stood waiting for her, his mother by his side,  

“Queen Regina” he bowed, “welcome to my home, I trust you will find it comfortable.” He said in a voice that took his mother by surprise, He was playing a character, like he always did, it was all part of the pirates game.  

“Thank you Duke” Regina replied, “I’m not planning on staying long, just long enough to post these portraits of the princess over town, Pleasure Island is the largest slave market and my daughter was taken by a pirate.” She unrolled the picture of the princess holding it out in front of them. The Duchess gasped, the Duke remained unaffected. It was no surprise to him; the pirate had already told him everything. It was part of their exchange; he gave the Duke what he had wanted most in life in exchange for Emma’s release and his silence.  

“The princess is very beautiful” he commented, “I’m sure I’d remember a face like that, wouldn’t you mother?” He replied as the Duchess stared at the picture in horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week guys to find out Killian Jones' origin story and to find out if those crazy kids can settle their differences once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma tossed and turned through the night, unable to rest, despite the days of sleep deprivation and her body’s overwhelming fatigue. A storm roared outside her window, knocking pieces of loose tree branches and debris against the glass panes but the wild tempest wasn’t the real cause of her restlessness. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, anguished by the harshness of her words, she hadn’t meant what she’d said, she hadn’t meant any of it. She was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted over the events of the last week and that night everything had caught up to her and attacked her at once with the force of a tsunami, Killian had borne the brunt of it all; her words lashing him like violent waves.  Emma knew that until this was resolved there would be no rest for her. Hours had passed since their argument and yet the pain still felt fresh, the wounds still open, susceptible to infection. The night’s unforgiving howls were accompanied by a hesitant knock on her door. She leapt from her bed, unsure if she had imagined the sound, moments later it returned but stronger and more determined, she got up and quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand and smoothed out her dress. She inhaled audibly when opening her door revealed a rather dishevelled and completely soaking wet Killian; his eyes were puffy with fatigue, the colour drained from his face, the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked at her with a pained expression as the water drops glided down his face, his heavy coat leaking water creating a puddle at his feet. “I’m sorry, Emma.” He began, shaking his head at a loss for words, “I’m so sorry”  

Emma stood there speechless, taking in the picture in front of her. 

“Gods, Emma, please let me in.” He pleaded. She could feel her own tears threatening to return and stepped aside allowing him to enter and shut the door behind him. 

“I shouldn’t have said what I...”  

She silenced him with her lips, taking him by surprise, her loose night dress soaked up the water on him like a sponge. He started to kiss her back and then stopped; gently pulling away he searched her eyes and gave her a half smile, laced with a sadness that broke her heart, he should have been relieved to see she had slept as little as he had, that she was just as tormented but he wasn’t. He hated seeing her in pain. 

“I’m the one who needs to say sorry” she interrupted him, rambling nervously, “you were just trying to keep me safe, I didn’t trust you, I thought you were being over protective, I thought I knew better, that I could look after myself...turns out you were right, I couldn’t.” her head dropped. 

He stroked her face, his, still damp, thumb wiping one of her stray tears away, “How could I have offered you freedom to make your own choices and then command you to stay? I should have included you in the decision, Emma, I should have given you more information...I’m just not used to being responsible for anyone other than myself...this is new for me.” He waved his hand between the two of them, then realising how wet her clothes were getting he stepped back.  

Emma moved closer, “It’s new for me too, I’ve never felt this way before,” she bit her lip, she didn’t want to say more about her feelings for him yet, especially when she didn’t know the extent of his relationship with Tara. “What I mean is, this is all new to me, I want freedom but I have no experience, I should have trusted you. I know you don’t want to keep me trapped. I should have been patient.”  

“Those things I said Emma, I didn’t mean them, you’re not a spoiled brat.” 

“But I’ve acted like one.” She argued, then laughed, “See, we’re bickering again.”  

He smiled, reaching out to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Emma began to let her walls down, “when I was captive on Blackbeard’s ship, when I was being led out to be sold at that god forsaken market, all I could think about was you, and it wasn’t my freedom I mourned, it was the thought of never seeing you again, even just as a friend.”

 Something changed in Killian’s demeanour. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss, just brushing the side of her face, he could taste the saltiness of her tear stained cheek. 

“It seems we both have a lot to learn” he said softly.  

“Don’t leave tomorrow.” 

He smiled, “I have something I need to look into.” He turned to leave but she stopped him, reaching out and clutching the sleeve of his jacket, he leaned in for one more kiss, when she breathlessly broke away Emma began to undress but he stopped her.  

“Stay” she requested with longing eyes.  

He shook his head sadly, “not tonight.” 

“All my life people have bartered with my body like a chip in a game of poker; my adoptive mother selling my sexuality off to the highest bidder, indifferent of his character, Prince Derek forcing himself on me as his entitlement, Blackbeard stripping me and selling me off like cattle. Then the one man I offer my body to freely doesn’t want it. Is there another who has your affection now?”  

His eyes revealed an internal battle as violent as the storm outside, “It is not your body that I desire Emma, it is your heart.” He finally admitted. 

His confession took her by surprise, “my heart?”  

“Aye” he swallowed.  

“My heart is broken beyond repair, it is of no value.” She whispered. 

“I’m glad” he said, relaxing slightly.  

“You’re glad my heart is broken?” She questioned amused by his admission.

 He leaned closer to her, “if it’s broken it means it still works. You may not see its value but it is worth more to me than all the treasure of Midas. When your heart is ready to be loved, I will be right here, waiting, loving you from afar.” He stepped back and grinned, “I’m a patient man, Emma.”  

Giving her a nod he left, shutting the door behind him.  

Emma leaned her back against the door chasing his warmth; licking her lips she tried to savour his kiss. 

 

He left her, his body willing him back to her arms, but he had made up his mind, Emma needed time, time to figure out what she wanted in life, time to figure out who she wanted. He had given Emma her freedom, multiple times, and with her experience of men it made sense that she would cling to him like some kind of saviour, but a saviour he wasn’t, that he was sure of. There was enough red on his ledger from past sins that he needed to restore the balance of his soul before he could be a good enough man for Emma. The world was vast and it was laid out before her, he would secure her freedom from Regina like he had promised and the rest would be in Emma’s hands, whatever they became would be as much up to her and it was him.  For now it was enough that they had resolved their differences, she knew how he truly felt about her, and they were parting as friends.   

The tavern door swung open, its wearisome groan alerting the landlady to his presence.  

“Hook, can’t sleep?” 

“Not really” he muttered, the dark rings around his eyes supporting his claim as he slumped onto a bar stool.  

The woman looked at him sympathetically, “you’re carrying too much weight on those shoulders lad” she slapped his back, making him grunt, “that’s a beautiful lass you’ve got with you...” Granny glared at him, a sly smile emerging, “where did you find her?” She asked innocently, setting a bowl of porridge down in front of him.  

He laughed internally, Granny was terrible at hiding her thoughts, and the feigned innocence of that question couldn’t have been more obvious. 

“Oh you know picked her up on my travels...” he shrugged, lifting his spoon to engulf his early morning breakfast.  

“So is she a stowaway or a possession, you asked for two rooms so she can’t be your lover, although all that shouting I heard earlier tonight you certainly argue like lovers...”  

Red poked her head out from behind the kitchen door, she too was curious about the status of Killian and the mysterious blonde’s relationship.  

“She is a friend.” 

Granny gave an unsatisfied sigh, “when are you going to settle down Killian?” 

“I’m a pirate!” 

“Your mother would have wanted you to fall in love, have a family of your own...” 

“Enough” he said quietly, with an authority that immediately brought the conversation to an end. Granny watched him sadly; she’d had a soft spot for Killian ever since he was born.  

His mother had been found washed up on the banks of the river as things often were from the ocean. The river Titus was the largest in the Enchanted Forest, a direct line from the ocean with currents stronger than the other rivers in the land, on any given day you could find sea life, driftwood, crates and barrels thrown from ships during storms and an array of other offerings from the sea. 

Granny would never forget that night. There had been a storm like none they had ever experienced, days of relentless winds, thrashing tropical rain, and threatening thunder and lightning. The storm brought many travellers to her establishment, caught there until the weather lifted and allowed them to proceed with their business. It was on the worst night, the very building felt as though it was going to be plucked from its foundations and hurled to the heavens, three men bounded through the door carrying a pregnant woman, limp and soaking in their arms.  

“We found her washed up in the river!” They cried, as Granny hurried over to them and barked orders demanding warm, dry clothes, blankets, refreshments and someone to carry the woman to Granny’s own room.  

She nursed the pregnant women through the storm that raged for weeks. The woman was in and out of consciousness and her words were few, the most conversation Granny got out of the mother was during the eye of the storm when everything fell calm around them. The woman had started calling for Poseidon, the god of the sea. Granny had thought it was just incoherent ramblings but she was insistent that she had been taken from her true love, Poseidon. Her attention to detail in her story got Granny’s attention; the woman claimed that she had fled her alcoholic husband on board a merchant ship, only to be tossed overboard in a storm and was saved by Poseidon himself. She lived on Atlantis with the god and they fell in love. Like most humans who come into contact with the gods, she was caught in the midst of a dispute between them, in this case Hades and Poseidon, their argument grew violent, Poseidon had saved too many sailors from the perils of the sea for Hades liking, the ocean’s god’s interference was costing him souls and he demanded Poseidon pay the debt. So Poseidon made a deal with the devil, he would create a storm like none the earth had ever withstood and Hades could claim every soul on the seas in that storm except for one on a ship he would fashion himself.  He sent his lover to safety on her ship out into the ocean into the eye of the storm, every ship on the seas perished, enough souls to pacify Hades and make him end his search. Though Poseidon had made a terrible mistake, he hadn’t known that his love was pregnant with his child. The deal had been to save one life and so Hades still had a soul owed to him, either the mother or her unborn child.  It had all seemed so far-fetched and fantastical to Granny, she nodded along as she mopped the woman’s fevered brow. Finally after another week in and out of consciousness as the storm continued outside, the expectant mother reached for a chain which hung around her neck, a small glass bottle with a note inside was attached to it. She thrust the whole thing into Granny’s hands and begged her to give it to her child if she didn’t survive. 

It must have been a mother’s intuition because hours later she perished in childbirth however Granny was able to safely deliver the very premature baby boy, his eyes were bluer that the ocean’s waves, and even though she could hold the tiny lad with one hand, there was a fierceness in those eyes that matched the storm he had survived. It was obvious to Granny the boy was special, the moment he released his first cry the winds and thunder stopped. It was as if Poseidon knew his love had died, it rained for weeks after, and the sun didn’t shine during the earth’s mourning period for Poseidon’s lost love.

 After that first cry the baby didn’t make a sound for days, as if he was in shock of all he had lost, , eventually the tavern cleared out and the travellers picked up their lives where they left off, leaving Granny to raise the orphan boy plucked from the sea. It made sense that he returned to the ocean in adulthood, while she wasn’t impressed with his choice of career at first she couldn’t hold back his spirit and didn’t feel it was her place to. It turned out the glass bottle had held the key to finding Atlantis, Killian had followed the map and found the fabled isle and it’s riches and, though he’d stayed very tight lipped about the whole experience, it was obvious he was a different man when he eventually came back home, and not just because he returned with a hook in place of his hand, something profound had changed inside him. 

Killian had always been private about his personal life, though Granny had secretly hoped that he would eventually find love in his life the way his mother had before her tragic end. Perhaps there was more to this travelling companion of his than he was revealing.

 

**

 

Later that day, Granny walked into Emma’s room carrying a bowl of porridge and a mug of hot milk.  She’d been sleeping all day and Granny didn’t like anyone being in her care and unfed for that long a period of time. 

“Good afternoon, dear,” she said, “I hope you don’t mind my intrusion, Killian said you’ve been through a lot and just to let you sleep but I thought you might be hungry.” 

“What time is it?” Emma asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s mid-afternoon, oh, but please don’t rush dear.”  She tried to calm Emma who was jumping out of bed.  

“Killian...I need to see him…” 

“He isn’t here,” the old woman replied, “he said he had something important he had to do, he’ll be back next week”  

Emma slumped back down onto her bed; she wouldn’t see him for a week! Something suddenly occurred to her and she turned to the woman in surprise, “you know his real name.”  

Granny grinned warmly at her, “Oh I’ve known Killian his whole life, though he insists we call him by that idiotic moniker ‘Hook’ I don’t know why anyone would want to be named after...” she stopped herself, “well that’s his story to tell”  

She set Emma’s bowl by her bed.  

“Thank you, for breakfast and for letting me stay here, it’s true what Killian said last night, please put me to work to cover the cost of my room.”  

“Oh, I have that covered; I’m going to put you on serving drinks with Red. There are some clothes in your wardrobe for you.” She nodded towards the piece of furniture in the corner of the room. As she was leaving Granny turned back to look at Emma, “Killian didn’t tell me what happened to you Emma but I want you to know that you are safe here, Killian is family to us, he wouldn’t have left you alone here otherwise, and it obvious he cares deeply about you which makes you family too.” 

Emma blushed, “Thank you; I’ve never really known what it is like to have a family that cares for me.” 

“Don’t worry about that dear; what’s in the past stays there, you’ve just your future to look forward to now.”  

The kindly old lady left Emma to her breakfast, which she ate quickly, then checking out the contents of her wardrobe she pulled out a blue tunic dress, braided her hair, washed her face in the basin in her room and then hurried downstairs to the tavern.

Red was polishing glasses getting ready for the evening customers; the only other person in the room was the same lonely archer Emma had seen the day before, sitting in the same spot, his bow again propped on the table beside him.  Walking up to the young brunette Emma asked in an upbeat voice, “Hello, what can I do to help?”

Red gave her a sly smile, “You could go take that customers order, or you can tell me all about how you and Killian met?”

Emma looked uneasily at the mysterious man; he didn’t look like the most approachable fellow, everything about his demeanour from the forest green hooded cloak he wore to the way he sat with his back towards them suggested he didn’t like company. However attempting conversation with him was still more appealing than answering questions about her and Killian, a topic that still felt like uncharted territory to her.

How scary could this guy really be? Emma straightened her shoulders and walked confidently over to him. “Hello, sir” she said sweetly, the man didn’t life his head from a rolled up poster he was turning around in his hands. “Um…excuse me, can I get you anything?” she asked again.

His head turned slowly in her direction, his hood casting enough of a shadow to still cover his face; he handed the paper to her, and said in a deep voice, “I’ve been looking for you, Princess Emma.”

Emma froze, she could hear Red’s gasp behind her, with shaking fingers she unrolled the poster and saw her portrait staring back at her. “Who are you, and where did you get this?” she asked anxiously.

The man pushed his stool back, the legs of it against the stone floor sounded like nails on a blackboard. Emma stood her ground, adrenaline pumping through her veins. He stood to face her, then removing his hood he looked her straight in the eye and said, “My name is Robin Hood, and Queen Regina has been looking for you, your highness.”


	15. Chapter 15

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the room.  Emma didn’t have to turn around to know that Red had heard the hooded man and dropped the glass she was polishing.

“Princess?” the teenager squealed.

Emma didn’t respond she couldn’t look away from Robin Hood, focused on his eyes staring back at her intently.

“How did you find me?” she asked.

“I followed the storms” replied the stranger offering no further explanation on the matter. He inspected Emma from where he stood giving her the once over. Appearing confused he asked, “You’re not Regina’s biological daughter?”

Emma shook her head, “she adopted me, my parents died when I was a baby, she was my mother’s step-mother.”

The archer’s eyes widened, “Your mother is Snow White?”

“That’s enough! Step away from Emma!” Granny had entered from the kitchen wielding a crossbow pointed directly at Robin Hood.

He raised his hands slowly stepping back, “You don’t understand, I’m trying to help you.”

“By coming to my establishment, taking advantage of my hospitality, and threatening my employee?” Granny quipped, still pointing her weapon at the man.

“I heard Queen Regina’s daughter was kidnapped, and I…I…” he trailed off; shaking all that was left of a distant hope from his mind.

“I wasn’t kidnapped” Emma blurted out, “I ran away, I don’t want to go back, I’d rather die than marry Prince Derek.”

“No one is taking anyone anywhere” Granny boomed, “I suggest you take a seat, mister, and start explaining yourself.”

Robin nodded and slumped into a chair, Granny, Red, and Emma joined him eager to hear what he had to say.

He studied his tin stein half full of ale sadly, recalling a distant painful memory. “I met Queen Regina before she married the King,” he looked to Emma, “your grandfather. We fell in love” he smiled sadly, “we were young and foolish enough to think it would last, but her ambitious mother had other ideas for her and married her off to the King, her mother saw the fact that the King was 20 years older than her daughter as a bonus, less time to wait before her daughter could inherit the whole kingdom, she hadn’t realised the law stated that only someone with royal blood could rule, so when your grandfather died soon after their wedding under suspect circumstances, Regina was nothing more than a common widow, granted permission to live in the castle with a family she barely knew.” He looked away angrily, “I tried to go back to her, to convince her to marry me but her mother had poisoned her mind with such thoughts of power and wealth that Regina was scared she would lose it all and had sought the help of a dark wizard, she tried to convince me to stay with her and be a part of her diabolical plan, our brief romantic reunion came to an abrupt stop when I realised how deeply buried the woman I loved was under all these layers of greed, jealousy, and lust for power. I couldn’t bear to watch her destroy her soul and I left.” He looked back to Emma longingly, “I heard recently that she had lost her daughter, stolen by Captain Hook, her 18 year old daughter, the exact number of years since I was last with her, I knew the king died before then and Regina had never loved again, I thought…I…”

“You thought I was your daughter.” Emma finished for him.

“I had to save you.”

Granny lowered her crossbow, Red relaxed, and Emma smiled sympathetically at him.

“I was a young man when I fell in love with Regina, we were just kids ourselves, I had dreamed so much of a happy ending for us, starting a family of our own, I suppose I wanted it so badly I naturally jumped to that conclusion, but I realised when I looked at you that you were not mine or Regina’s, and now I can see that she truly must be lost to commit an evil this great.”

“What do you mean?” asked Emma.

“The curse” Granny answered for him.

Emma looked back and forth between them. “What curse?”

“I had no idea you were Snow White’s daughter” Granny confessed, “Killian must have had his suspicions, that’s where he went, to the cursed land, he simply told me he was looking for your freedom.”

Emma gasped, “Is he in danger?”

“He’s a bloody pirate, he’s always in danger.” Red finally joined the conversation with an exaggerated sigh.

“Captain Hook?” Robin Hood asked.

“Yes, his birth name is Killian Jones.” Granny replied.

“He helped me escape from Prince Derek, he has saved my life countless times” Emma’s shoulders sank, “And now it seems he’s put himself in danger yet again for my sake.”

A knowing smile formed on Robin Hood’s lips, “I wouldn’t worry about him lass, love is a powerful motivator and from what I hear of Captain Hook, he is nothing if not a survivor.”

“What could he be trying to find?” Emma asked, trying to hide her blush from Robin’s comment about love.

“Confirmation that you are Snow White and Prince David’s daughter, when he finds it he will no doubt try to find a way to save your parents from the curse.” Granny answered.

“What is the curse?”

“A sleeping curse, they are trapped in their castle unable to waken, lost in an eternal slumber. When the curse came Regina escaped with you, it isn’t known why your parents didn’t make it out of the castle with the rest of the subjects, but Regina became Queen Consort as your only guardian and she moved the kingdom to the seashore miles away from where it had once stood deep in the woods. You see Emma, you were her only security, and you were what kept her in power.” Granny shook her head in disgust.

“I kept thinking if I could only get Regina alone I could talk some sense into her,” Robin sighed, “But I fear the woman I loved is no longer there.”

Emma felt compassion for the man whose rough demeanour still hinted to a softer side hidden away, it was obvious that he cared deeply for Regina; she couldn’t understand how the queen could have turned her back on her first love. She reached out and gave his arm a squeeze, “You don’t know that for sure, where love is found there is always hope.”

**

 

Killian chopped away at the overhanging vines and branches, left to grow wild in the cursed kingdom. Being with Granny had reminded him of something that had happened years ago, a tragedy that had moved its way to the deepest parts of his memory. The tragedy that had struck their kingdom when he was a wayward teenager had meant little to him at the time and even less in the following years. What did he care about a royal family that he’d never seen, living far away in some castle being under some sort of curse? Other than being forced to hear Granny’s constant moaning about their taxes increasing under their new monarch the whole situation hadn’t affected him at all, besides, all he cared about back then was the powerful urge in his soul pulling him towards the sea and trying to convince Granny to allow him to join a merchant ship’s crew. He couldn’t understand what she was trying to protect him from. Perhaps his indifference about the whole thing is what made him forget the names of his King and Queen and the fact that they had an infant daughter. Years later when he would come back and forth to the Enchanted Forest he’d paid little attention to Queen Regina, other than avoiding her Navy, he hadn’t sought to find out the name of her daughter, nor had the penny dropped when Emma told him she was adopted. But when he brought Emma to Granny and she made the passing comment that she hadn’t heard that name since the princess had been born, the pieces started to fall into place. Emma thought she was an orphan, but if she was who he thought she was then her parents were alive and in need of her help.

 He chose not to tell her about his suspicions or his journey he decided to take. His reason was twofold; he knew too well what it felt like to be an orphan wishing above all else that perhaps your parents were alive, he’d taken that voyage of self-discovery when he accidently smashed a glass bottle hidden away up on top of Granny’s wardrobe, when he admitted the breakage to the old woman she hung her head and confessed that the contents of the bottle belonged to him, left by his mother, Granny had intended to give them to him on his 18th birthday. Upon inspection the note inside was actually a map and coordinates to the lost city of Atlantis.  Finally Killian was able to persuade Granny to let him sail on the eve of his 18th birthday in search of his father, Poseidon. The journey had left a bitter taste in his mouth. It had taken him years to complete and when he finally returned home to the tavern in the woods he was a man, a pirate, and sporting a hook where his hand had once been. The second reason for his secrecy was his promise to Emma, to help her find her freedom.  If she was indeed the daughter of Snow White and Prince David, affectionately called Charming by his subjects, Killian knew little of the King and Queen, they had seemed beloved but what if he managed to find a way to break the curse and reunite Emma with her family, what if they had the same ideas about royals marrying politically. Emma could find herself facing an arranged marriage once again.  Out of the frying pan and into the fire, Killian thought grimly. He had to find out what kind of people the King and Queen were before he would trust them with Emma; he needed to know all the information before reuniting them. Once he confirmed they were related he would ask Emma what she wanted, no more making choices on her behalf.  

He’d walked for the better part of the day, trudging through thick undergrowth and constantly fighting the flora with his trusty cutlass. His muscles ached but his mission spurred him on, this was for Emma and he would keep going as long as it took. He should reach the end of the forest before nightfall, a glance through the tall trees revealed a sliver of deep pink swirled with fiery orange, the sun was setting, he wasn’t far now.

Another 20 minutes finally brought him to the forest’s edge and through the last of the trees he saw the large white stone castle resting in a hazy dream-like state, untouched for the better part of two decades. As Killian approached he could see that the castle had been preserved in perfect condition, the grass hadn’t grown, the flowers hadn’t withered, the moat sat still like a glass frame around the building. The drawbridge was raised providing no bridge to the royal dwelling. Looking around Hook locked eyes on the broken branches he’d left in his wake marking his path through the forest.  He walked back, collecting as many as he could carry and pulling some sailors rope from the satchel he always had by his side he started the task of binding the branches together to build a raft.

He used the flattest branch as a make-shift oar and gingerly stepped onto the raft, his arms flailing outstretched beside him as he steadied himself.  With his sea legs in tact it didn’t take long for him to have complete balance and control over his tiny vessel, steering it towards the castle.

The moat was vast and between the lack of wind, deathly still water, and poor man’s oar it took him the better part of the evening to make it across. After heaving his raft on shore so he could use it again on his journey back he sighed looking up at the goliath walls that protected the castle. There was no use trying to scale the walls in his current tired state, there was nothing for it but a night under the stars so his body could rest.  The all too familiar lullaby of distant thunder rumbled over to the east while Killian tucked himself into a nook in the castle wall, pulling his duster jacket tighter around him. Climbing the wall would be tomorrow’s feat.

**

The activity of the evening customers in Granny’s tavern was just beginning to quieten down, the last punters drifting slowly home one by one. The shift had dragged on for Emma, still reeling from the information she’d learned from Robin Hood that afternoon. Red had been distant with her, now knowing it was a princess working by her side behind the bar, there was a tense atmosphere. Granny was much the same but it was obvious the woman was deep in thought, mulling over the concoction of unexpected facts, she too trying to digest everything that was going on.  Then there was Robin, he said that he would stay and try his best to help Emma in a hope to get close enough to Regina to either appeal to the woman he knew or stop the woman she’d become before things got more deadly. Despite only meeting the man Emma trusted him, but she knew that trust didn’t come as easily to Granny.  He’d thought he was a father all this time and something about that pulled on Emma’s heartstrings. Even though they had no biological connection he was a father without a child and she a child without any parents, the poetry of their melancholy situation endeared her to him. She wanted to speak to him more, learn more about her adoptive mother in her early years, ask him things a daughter might ask a father, had she one.

And then there was Killian, her heart yearned for him, she didn’t understand why he chose to leave without saying goodbye or why he still felt like he couldn’t disclose his plans to her. He loved her, he’d told her himself and all Emma wanted was to repeat the words back to him. The thought both thrilled and terrified her, she was in love. This was love. She’d always wondered what love would feel like, she wasn’t ready for this.

As the door closed after the last customer Granny came up behind Emma and laid her hand on her shoulder, “You should get some rest; we can talk more in the morning.”

Emma looked pleadingly at the woman, she couldn’t possibly imagine falling asleep after hearing her life may have been a lie, that Killian was miles away, and after discovering Robin Hood. The woman wouldn’t budge, but giving a stern look to Emma the princess knew that arguing was futile.

“We won’t learn anything new tonight,” was all the woman said, Emma knew she was right.

She made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed replying the day’s events over and over until she drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Killian was abruptly awaked by the silence. The storms he could handle, he was used to them, but the eerie cloak of quiet unsettled his somewhat peaceful dream state. Through the storm’s howls he’d dreamt of Emma, her playful smile, the one she reserved for him in their most intimate moments. His heart pulsated as he had dreamed of reaching out and stroking her cheek, his fingers running through her golden tresses as he gently led her lips to his only for her to take control and throw her mouth against him. There was always urgency to Emma; like she was afraid each time would be their last before something pulled them part again. He yearned for time, time to lie together with no haste, to explore each other, talk to one another, and love each other with no pressure of the outside world. Killian wondered if that was what a honeymoon was like. He hadn’t the opportunity to linger on such pleasant whims before the noiseless physical world cruelly pulled away from his hazy world of endless possibilities. 

 

He was back. The rain had stopped so he crept out of the crevice in the stone wall he’d made camp in. The dense woods around the castle stood dark and ominous. The water in the most lay as still as it was the previous night. Everything around Killian seemed like it was keeping a secret from him, laughing at his ignorance. 

 

Stretching and forcing his grumbling body to rise he slung his satchel over his shoulder and started his hike around the castle looking for the best point of entry. 

 

**

 

The breakfast shift had been expectedly quiet. The few travellers who used Granny’s tavern to rest their heads usually preferred to stay up late drinking forgoing their morning meal. Granny ran a tight ship, breakfast was served until 8am by that point if you were too lazy to get up then you didn’t deserve it she said. The void of customers made the shift drag not helped by the fact that Granny and Red refused to speak about the previous night’s conversation. Red had been uncharacteristically silent. Emma had never seen the adolescent so invested in her responsibilities. The only words Granny had uttered were the orders she barked to the two girls. She was always buzzing around the place like a bee but today there was uneasiness to her and the atmosphere was thick with it. Emma felt both invisible and like a tidal wave who had smashed into these people’s lives unexpected and uninvited causing a wake of destruction in her path, she hoped Killian would be back soon so they could leave these poor people be. Her feelings of guilt for the hassle she was were only outmatched by the countless questions drumming around her head with all this newly gleaned information.

 

Could she have parents who were still alive? It seemed impossible that she wouldn’t have known, or at least felt it somewhere in her heart that they were still here among them. It was too much to hope for and Emma wouldn’t allow herself to rejoice at the discovery for fear that as soon as she accepted it somehow it would be violently torn from her. Right now she just wanted answers and if Granny wasn’t prepared to give her them then there was only one other person who could.

 

Robin Hood had left the tavern near the end of the breakfast service. Emma was determined to find him, she’d cleaned enough silverware for that morning, she would make it up to Granny later and mop the floors, but right now this was more important. As soon as Red nipped to the kitchen to return the clean utensils Emma grabbed her moment and hurried out of the building.

 

There was no indication of which way the archer had gone but feeling as though if she didn’t do something she’d explode, Emma just started into the woods hoping to hear or see some sort of clue.

The forest floor was littered with small branches and leaves after the storm two nights ago, in the air there still lingered the electric fresh scent that often accompanies a lightning storm.  The birds had begun to chirp again, engaging in their cleaning, tidying up their nests and back searching for food.

Emma walked deeper and deeper with little thought to where she was going; she was too taken in by her surroundings. In the distance she heard running water, following its lullaby she crept through the cluttered forest finally pulling back some low hanging vines of a weeping willow tree to reveal a crystal blue river flowing rapidly, the water dancing along the rocky riverbanks.  On closer inspection Emma was startled to see that the river was going the wrong direction, instead of flowing downstream towards the direction of the ocean it was flowing upstream deeper into the Enchanted Forest.  She furrowed her brow and she crouched down to observe the rebellious water. It carried the salty aroma of the sea and Emma dipped her finger into the cool liquid and then placed her finger into her mouth, instantly scrunching up her face. It was a salt water river.

Emma scratched her head at the marvel, she’d never heard of anything like this. Colourful fish swam by, the water so clear it was as if she was watching them in a fishbowl.  Driftwood and seaweed travelled by with current too. Situating herself on a flat rock on the riverside Emma took off her shoes and plunged her feet into the mysterious river while she watched souvenirs of the ocean whizz past her toes. Some small blue and green fish swam up and nibbled on her feet making her giggle before wiggling her toes sending her new friends on their way further and further from the ocean.

She was so enjoying her new found haven of wonder and magic that she didn’t hear someone approaching her from behind. Emma jumped when the voice spoke.

“It’s not safe for a lass to be unaccompanied in the forest, even less so for a wanted princess.”

As Emma’s pulse started to return to a normal pace she smiled at the man she had hoped to find. She should have known that it was much more likely that he would find her in the forest, which appeared to be his natural habitat.

His dark brown leather coat was embellished with moss; it was hard to tell if the green substance had just been transferred as the man ran through the forest or if it had grown there in the first place. His whole outfit was perfectly camouflaged, the brown and green natural materials making him disappear into nature’s backdrop. Emma was intrigued by him, this man held the answers to the secrets that guarded her childhood; he was her only chance to discover who she really was.

“I can escort you back to the tavern, you’ll be safer there.” He grunted.

“First you need to answer some questions.” Emma stated boldly.

Robin raised his brow, a hint of a smile teasing his lips. “Do I, indeed, your highness?”

“Please don’t call me that” she said softly, lowering her head. “What I meant to say is, please can you tell me about my parents, I thought I was an orphan and now I know I’m not but no one will talk to me about it.” She shoulders slumped.

Robin felt compassion for the girl, “Alright,” he sat beside her on the rock, looking at the river, “What would you like to know?”

“Everything” she whispered.

Robin leaned back trying to decide where to start. “Well I don’t know your parent’s personally; I saw them briefly from afar when Regina married your grandfather. It was too painful for me to stick around, so I my knowledge it limited.”

“Anything you can tell me, even the smallest detail would mean the world to me”

“They seemed nice, I suppose, you have to understand that this family to me was the reason I couldn’t be with the woman I loved so perhaps I viewed them through tainted lenses.  Their subjects liked them, so I assume they were just rulers, they were kind enough to allow Regina to live in the castle after the King died, though that wasn’t enough for her…I think they tried to make her feel part of the family.”

Emma sighed; it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. She wanted to know how they felt about her, what kind of people they were.

“So this curse they are under, what do you know about it?” she asked.

“Not much, I’m afraid, everything I have heard has been rumours, but the one thing that I know to be true is the curse’s creator, The Dark One.”

Emma shivered; as a child she’d heard stories about The Dark One from other children in the castle, the type of exaggerated, ghost stores children tell each other to distract from lessons and pass long summer days. She hadn’t thought much of them once she blossomed into adolescence and certainly not now she was a young lady. “The Dark One is real?”

For the first time Robin Hood’s face showed expression, it was amazement at Emma’s naivety. “Not only is he alive but your adoptive mother knows him very well. She sold her soul to the man to assure she kept her throne. Had it not been for his evil influence I’m sure I could have saved her from this life.” A storm cloud passed over his eyes.

“What prospects have we then?” she threw a pebble into the river, “If there curse if created of dark magic then surely it will require magic to break it. I don’t know of any magical beings.”

He could see hope dissolving from her. “Magic comes in all forms, you already know people who carry it in some form or another, so how do you know that you don’t also?”

She didn’t understand what he meant, Emma was sure that if she had any magic she would know about it.  This wasn’t the first time something he said had left her confused.  Emma remembered the night before and something he had said that had left her wondering as she tossed and turned when sleep was a distant dream. “You said you found me by following the storms, what did you mean?”

The man grew quiet, mulling over his words. It was obvious that the princess didn’t know much about her pirate companion. Usually he wasn’t one to divulge other’s secrets, he himself thriving under a cloak of invisibility and concealment. It was clear that these were extreme circumstances so he made an exception, “Captain Hook is known as ‘The Storm Bearer’, I don’t know the extent of it, why it happens or what if any control he has over it but storms follow him where ever he goes yet his ship is never claimed by the ocean’s waves. Some say it is made from enchanted wood but as for the storms, there are many different rumours.  I took their advice and followed the storms and sure enough they led me to him and thus to you.”

Emma tried to process what the man was saying. She didn’t know if her shock came from how far-fetched the story seemed or that Hook had never told her this, even if it wasn’t true, even if there was some explanation, why would he have never mentioned it to her. She recalled with dread the storms she had experienced since leaving the castle, each time Hook was there or close by, was it a coincidence? The more she fell down the rabbit hole the more outlandish it became, Emma could replay each storm in her mind and each time Killian was emotionally charged, be it anger, fear, lust, and even love. The last storm had been the night of their argument, the night he confessed his feelings to her, the storm had been fierce. Surely it couldn’t be Killian controlling it?

Robin Hood took her silence as a sign that she was beginning to understand.

“Is Hook…magical?” she asked, her own words surprising her.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I have seen a lot of strange things in this world, all kinds of magic and wonder, enough to know that things aren’t always as they seem.”

**

On Killian’s third perimeter check of the castle something caught his eye. There was a crack in the wall that he hadn’t noticed before, probably because it started just above his eye level. The crack was deep and spread up the wall, branching off into different directions, one of these lines reached just shy of a meter away from a narrow look out window. Hook looked around him for something to give him a lift up; down by the moat was a boulder that looked about the right height. Positioning himself downhill from the boulder he dug his heels into the ground for support and using his shoulder he pushed all his body weight against the large rock, it budged slightly. He tried again, pushing harder, grunting through clenched teeth. Pain shot through his shoulder and neck but each minimal budge of the boulder spurred him on through the discomfort. Once he picked up some momentum the rock moved quicker up the hill and then once on flat land Hook bent over rolling it along to the castle walls with his hands.

He dusted himself off, the rock now in place directly under the first foot-size opening of the large crack. He carefully scaled up the wall using his hook to hold him in place while his hand and feet propelled him up. Sweat poured from his brow by the time he made it to the window. The midday sun baked him in his black leather clothes _, “I hope there is running water in this place, or at least a barrel or two of rum”_ , he muttered under his breath. Reaching over his hook tried to find somewhere to latch onto but slid off the window sill. Killian hissed, _“Come on!”_ and in a leap of faith he hurtled towards the opening but his hand slid off, just as he felt his body begin to fall he threw his other hand up in one last attempt and his hook caught in a crevice in the stone frame. He dangled precariously from the look out. Opening one eye Hook looked down at the glistening still moat, twenty feet below him. It was just far enough away that if he fell he would meet the rocky ground instead. “ _This isn’t how you die,”_ he told himself and then crying out he lifted himself up into the window and squeezed through falling in a heap on the floor.

He lay there for a few minutes panting, drenched in his own sweat, body aching, as the room around him spun like a carriage wheel. He closed his eyes trying to shake the vertigo, he told himself what he’d just done was no different from climbing the Jolly Roger’s mast. That thought brought its own pain with it. A bitter reminder that he’d never stand at the helm of his first love again.

**

 

“I really should be getting you back to the tavern before Granny sends the wolves out looking for you.” Robin chuckled reaching his hand out to help Emma up.

 Emma took it and followed him to her feet. “Thank you for telling me what you know.” She replied to him, then hesitating she asked, “I have one more favour, do you think you could teach me to use that thing?” she pointed to his bow.

“Archery?” he asked in surprise, “Why would a princess need to learn archery?”

“It has become very clear to me on this journey with all its dangerous twists and turns that I am utterly helpless when it comes to defending myself and every time I face danger it puts those I care about in danger because they have to protect me and fight for me. I want to learn how to save myself.” She thought back sadly to when she asked Hook to teach her to swordfight, something they hadn’t had any opportunity to do.

Robin walked through the forest beside her thinking over her request. “That is an admirable reason. I can certainly understand the desire to not feel helpless in the face of danger.”

“So you’ll do it?” she asked excitedly.

“I will”

“Wonderful! When can we start?” she bounced up and down.

“After lunch, as long as Granny doesn’t object.”

Emma grinned like a fool the rest of the trek home, all she wanted was control of her own life and Robin Hood was going to help her get that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for being late to post the last two weeks here is the next instalment a whole day early! Enjoy, and as usual your comments and feedback are much appreciated!

Once Hook got his bearings and the room stopped spinning he realised where he was. Countless swords and muskets decorated the walls, along with spears, flails, axes and shields. Hook had fallen right into the castle armoury. It was a treasure trove of weaponry but favouring his own cutlass, trusty flintlock, and hook, he made his way out towards the door making a break for it. 

 

Having never set foot in the royal residence before, he didn’t know where to look; just that he had to figure out the depth of this curse. He trudged down the dark castle halls, his body was fatigued in a way that surprised him; he thought surely the climb wasn’t enough to exhaust him this much. He carried his heavy limbs further into the darkness, eventually lifting his hand to feel along the wall steadying himself. 

 

So far he hadn’t seen another soul, with no better plan he began to open doors as he came to them. The first revealed an empty banqueting hall, the next a small room for the servants to prepare the food to be served, as expected the next along was a kitchen. It appeared to have been deserted in a hurry, a ball of dough still sat on the workbench covered in dust waiting to be kneeled and made into bread. Beside it Hook saw a mouse laying there, at first he thought it dead but then saw its tiny body rising and falling with each breath, the vermin was fast asleep. 

 

There was something soothing about watching the fragile thing curled up on a mouldy flour mattress in peaceful slumber. Hook felt his own eyelids grow heavy, sleep was calling him and it seemed too easy to give in. 

 

No! He punched the stone wall; burning pain ran through from his hand through to his wrist and arm. It seemed to work, at least temporarily to keep his wits about him enough to move into the next room. Warm droplets of blood escaped his scraped knuckles but he pushed on. Door after door revealed empty rooms, abandoned in haste. He was just beginning to think the castle was completely deserted when he pushed open the umpteenth door, but this time he was in the Royal chamber. 

 

The floor was covered in exquisite rugs, the furnishings in the room cast grand shadows, giving the unnerving feeling that Hook was not alone but in the midst of an army of wardrobes and dressers lying in wait to protect their king and queen from intruders at all costs. The room was dark except for one beam of sunlight cutting through the eternal night. Killian’s eyes followed its golden path to where it bathed the king and queen, lying serenely on their bed, in its heavenly hue.

 

It felt as if Hook was gazing at the final resting place of a great King and Queen of old with their image carved into the finest marble for people to marvel at for generations to come. Only their steady breathing gave away that they were actually living and just asleep. He drew himself to their side, leaning over to inspect them more closely. The Queen’s raven hair lay sprawled across the pillow; her pale skin was flawless to the point where it almost glowed. Her lips, after all this time were deep red and only parted slightly to allow an escape for her dream fuelled whispers.

 

The King looked less restful, his brow was lined with the worries of a King concerned for his kingdom and a father concerned for his daughter who had been left in the hands of their enemy. Killian was struck with the urge to reassure the man that she was safe. “I’ll die before I’ll allow any harm to come to your daughter,” he tried to assure the sleeping King, perhaps his drowsy mind was playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that he saw the man’s face relax slightly.

 

The blanket of drowsiness draped over Killian now with such ferocity it took every ounce of self-discipline not to give in and join the monarchs in their dream state. He had found the King and Queen, he knew it was a sleeping curse, he’d confirmed they were still alive and any fool could glance at their features and tell that they were Emma’s parents, the resemblance was uncanny. From her father’s fair hair to her mother’s lips, there was no doubt in the pirate’s mind that the orphan princess was not an orphan at all. Now all he had to do was figure out how to break the curse. He looked around the room desperately hoping for some sort of clue but with no idea what form that clue would take. He spun around, his eyes darting over every surface bringing up no result while the weight of tiredness took its toll. Hook had fought it as long as he was able to, he felt his muscles relax and his body drop, but he was fast asleep before he even hit the ground.

 

**

 

“Hold it steady lass…now focus on your target, both eyes open…and ease your finger off the bowstring with control and purpose.” Robin instructed Emma, standing close behind as she held her bow and arrow up aiming at a target Robin had nailed to a tree. Her arm started to shake with the pressure. “Steady Emma,” he said gently.

 

She released the arrow; it flew through the air, past the target, lodging itself into a nearby tree trunk. “Shit” she cursed.

 

“Now that isn’t language becoming of a lady” Robin scolded, chuckling.

 

“Too much time in the presence of pirates” she shrugged.

 

“It’s not going to happen straight away Emma, the discipline of archery takes practice, lots of practice.”

 

She stomped into the forest to retrieve her wayward arrow from the trunk of a large oak tree a meter left from her target. A whole day practicing archery with Robin Hood and she still hadn’t come close to hitting the wooden circle Robin had painted rings on for her to aim at. What made it worse was any time the hooded man had shown her what to do he hit the bullseye each time effortlessly. Were it not for her own stubbornness and determination she would have given up hours ago when her fingers first started getting blisters but Emma was tired of depending on others to protect her.

 

Feeling defeated she shuffled back to where Robin was standing full of purpose and new inspiration.

 

“I know what we have to do,” he declared.

 

“You do?”

 

“We need to strengthen your arms, and then you will have the control to hold the bow straight and hit your target.”

 

Emma nodded, “ok, so how do I do that?”

 

“Here,” he handed her two empty buckets, “go to the river and fill these and carry them back.”

 

Emma eyed the buckets suspiciously, but didn’t question his instruction and started on the quarter mile walk to the river Titus.  Upon arrival she muttered under her breath as she dipped the buckets into the clear water, “I don’t see what this is going to do” but upon lifting the buckets out she grunted at the weight of their contents. Clumsily setting them down on the ground next to each other she stood there arms folded staring at the challenge Robin had set for her. Women carried water all the time, she reminded herself. How hard could it be?

 

Emma had grown up a princess, lifting no more than a book or a bouquet of flowers. Her pampered lifestyle had betrayed her but no longer! She set to work lifting the buckets and started to head back towards Granny’s. After just a few steps her fingers began to hurt. She quickened her steps thinking the sooner she arrived the sooner she could be free of her heavy load. Half way there and her arms were aching. Her fingers screamed at her to let go and rest but she wouldn’t allow it, her aching arms offered some relief in that now she could concentrate on pain in a different part of her body, ignoring her hands which were now turning red. In the distance she could see the smoke rising from Granny’s, she was almost there. Her shoulders and back cried out and all she wanted to do was stop but she was so close, she had to prove to Robin she wasn’t some weak girl, but most of all she had to prove to herself. When Robin came into view it gave her a last push of motivation and she increased her speed hurrying over to him and once she was by his side she dropped the buckets at his feet, gasping for air to replace the breath she’d been holding too long and rubbing her sore raw hands.

 

Robin smiled, impressed with the princess. So she could handle pain; that would serve her well in training. Before she’d completely caught her breath he held out a large log, “here, do this” he instructed, bending his elbows to lift the log towards his chest and then lowering it back down, “10 times.”

 

She took the log, stumbling under its weight.

 

“Widen your stance and keep your knees bent to stabilise yourself.” Said Robin.

 

She obeyed and then positioning the log the way he had it she began to copy his movement lowering and lifting the log. She could feel the burning sensation in her muscles but reminded herself that at least her hands weren’t having to grip the handles of the buckets and were getting some sort of break.

 

For the next 30 minutes she followed Robin’s instructions doing different exercises to work her upper body, including holding onto and branch and lifting herself up until her chin reached it, something that she only managed to do once before collapsing.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Granny demanded, storming out of the inn, “You’re going to kill her with exhaustion!”

 

“She is stronger than she seems” Robin replied unmoved by Granny’s piercing look. “Besides, we are finished for today, you’ll need to eat a hearty meal and get some rest Emma.” He told the princess as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. “You did well today, I’m impressed!”

 

His affirmation was all she needed, her soul soared and for the first time Emma felt like a fighter, like she had achieved something she didn’t think she could do. She wanted to laugh, cry, and hug Robin all at the same time but her euphoria soon evaporated with his next words, “Same time tomorrow.”

 

She was going to have to put her body through that torture again tomorrow. Feeling slightly deflated and completely ravenous she went into the inn and devoured two bowls of stew and three bread rolls before willing herself upstairs and crumbling onto her bed.

 

**

 

The next thing Hook was aware of was the blinding light of the sun as he felt the heat of its rays on his skin. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too severe. Suddenly a shadow came over him, and he realised he wasn’t alone.  Cracking his eyes open he saw the blurry silhouette of a man hovering over him.

 

“Captain Hook” the voice sounded distant, he wondered if he had fallen into the same dream world as the King and Queen or if he was dead. The man’s voice sounded strangely familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

 

“Captain Hook, you need to fight it, wake up!”

 

Hook felt an unexpected pain in his ribs as the man kicked him to try and stir the pirate from his half asleep, half-awake state.

 

“Bloody hell” the captain hissed, clutching his side, “You’ll regret that, mate!”

 

He opened his eyes, finally adjusted enough to the light to stay open and realised that the owner of the voice was the officer from the tavern back in the Enchanted Forest. “What do you want sailor?”

 

“Lieutenant” the man corrected, “Where is Princess Emma?”

 

Hook sat up, looking suspiciously at the hand of the Lieutenant, outstretched to him. “She’s safe, where no one like you can find her,” he replied gruffly, ignoring the hand and rising to his feet without help.

 

The man sighed, irritated by the pirate’s lack of cooperation. “I’m on Emma’s side, trust me. It is imperative that I speak with her, I know how to break the curse.”

 

Hook gestured at the man’s uniform, “Why should I trust a Lieutenant in the Queen’s navy, the very Queen who enacted the curse in the first place?”

 

“Do you see a crew or a ship? I am no longer serving the Queen; I have a bounty on my head too.” He pulled a poster from his pocket and handed it to the pirate. 

 

Hook opened it and saw the man’s face with bold lettering below it ‘Wanted, for desertion’, “All this tells me is that you are a coward” he replied.

 

The man shook his head, “I found out about what the Queen did, that night in the tavern when the princess played cards with me I didn’t know who she was but as soon as the Queen started displaying her likeness on posters everywhere looking for her I recognised her immediately. They said she was taken by Captain Hook and I remembered seeing you with her that night. I was on my way to report this to her but as I approached her chambers I overheard her talking to someone. She said that she needed to find Emma before she figured out what the Queen had done to her parents, and that Emma was the only one who could break the curse and she had to marry her off to Prince Derek or The Dark One would come back since she wasn’t able to fulfil her end of their agreement. She was terrified.” The man looked away, “I know now that she doesn’t care for her daughter at all, she isn’t even her daughter, just a pawn in Queen Regina’s game.  She said that the curse could only be broken by true love’s kiss, the kiss of their daughter, Emma. If Regina finds her Emma will be lost forever.”

 

Hook was struck by the confession, “How did you find me?”

 

“I came to the castle, hoping that Emma might have figured out who she was and come here or at least that I could find some sort of clue to help me find her, I stumbled across you in the King and Queen’s chamber; the sleeping curse had overpowered you.  If you are exposed to it for too long you fall asleep too, though over the years it has become less concentrated, you don’t need true love to wake you, just…”

 

“A sharp kick in the ribs.” The pirate blurted, still annoyed with the lieutenant’s method.

 

“Aye, I dragged you out here where the air was clear and woke you.”

 

“I suppose thanks is in order.” Hook murmured.

“What’s in order right now is that we find Emma and bring her to break the curse before Regina finds a way to prevent it.”

“Alright, Lieutenant,” said the pirate reluctantly, I’ll take you to her.”

“You can call me August.”

 

**

 

After three weeks of training Emma already felt stronger. She still had a ways to go but she had seen improvement, most noticeably earlier that morning when she finally hit the outside of the target with her arrow. She had squealed with delight doing her own victory dance, much to Robin’s amusement.  It had boosted her moral so much in fact that she had begged him to allow her to practice more that night and the older man was too proud of his student to refuse. Granny and Red also couldn’t help but be impressed with how Emma had changed from the scared vulnerable girl Hook had brought to them to protect.  She was filled with purpose buzzing around like a bee helping them out with chores around the inn and then dedicating every spare moment to training with Robin Hood. She was a woman on a mission and there was no stopping her.

As the sun was starting to set Emma was just finishing up her shift. She mopped the floors and wiped down the bar in preparation for the evening patrons who would begin trickling in the door within the next hour. It was Red’s turn to take the late shift and so as soon as the place was sparkling clean Emma ran upstairs and changed into her green tunic, it was more figure hugging and allowed her to move easier than her barmaids uniform with all its underskirts and corseted top.

Giving a contented breath of relief at her body’s new found freedom in its dress she grabbed her bow and arrows, slung them over her shoulder and ran downstairs to meet Robin by the shooting range he had made for her at the back of the tavern far enough away from any tipsy customers who could accidently stumble into her line of shot.

On arrival she found Robin moving her targets further away. Weeks ago she would have been annoyed at the increased difficulty but now the challenge excited her.  She trusted Robin and knew that her teacher wouldn’t raise the stakes unless he knew she could do it. He smiled warmly when he turned and saw her.

“Emma, are you ready?”

“Absolutely” she replied.

Holding her bow up, she drew her arrow, pulling her, now calloused, fingers back so the feathers on her arrow rested beside her cheek. She held her stance putting her weight into her heels to anchor her finding her centre of balance.  She focused on her target; flexing the muscles in her arm she slowly released her arrow. Cursing under her breath she watched the arrow miss the target landing into a bush behind it.

“Try again” encouraged Robin.

Emma positioned herself again, pulling a new arrow from her quiver and placing it on the bow, fixing her eyes on her goal. A drop of rain landed on her arm, immediately soaking into her skin. Emma frowned; there hadn’t been a cloud in the sky when she came outside. Shaking off the thought of the unscheduled dark cloud making its way from the east she refocused on the coloured circles ahead and drew back her arrow, releasing it and watching it miss yet again.

“Here, you need to straighten your back more to compensate for the distance” Robin chimed in moving over to Emma and standing directly behind her.  He put his arms around her, his hands on hers like he had done many times before when trying to correct her technique. He held the bow with her and with his other hand over hers he pulled the arrow back tilting her body back slightly and straightening her back. “Do you feel the difference?” he asked with his lips next to her ear.

She nodded, and out of nowhere thunder roared.  

Robin stiffened beside her, “He’s back” he said.

Butterflies took flight in Emma’s stomach before her head processed Robin’s words, her body reacting before her mind had time to catch up. Hers and Robin’s heads turned at the same time behind them where two men stood. Emma’s heart skipped a beat. Captain Hook had returned.


	18. Chapter 18

Time stood still when she saw him. She’d waited weeks for this moment, prayed for it to come, and now that he was here it didn’t seem real, like she was floating outside her body looking down at all of them standing there in the rain.  

His jaw was clenched, as was his fist. He’d come home to his love to find her in the arms of another. Thunder roared right above their heads while the heavens opened.  

She should have run to get out of the rain but she had something to prove to herself and to him. Giving him a sly smile she turned back to her target, lifted her arrow, arching her back the way Robin had showed her she focused on the target. It felt as though the rain started falling in slow motion, she noted each drop and when the time was right released her arrow claiming her first bullseye.  

“Yes, Emma!” Robin whooped behind her.  

She glanced back at her pirate who looked as impressed as he did surprised. Now soaking wet she walked over to him, her tunic dress sticking to her like a second skin. 

 Her eyes locked on the man beside him, widening with recognition, “August! What are you doing here?” 

“We can explain inside, come, your highness, you shouldn’t be out in the rain.” He offered his arm; Emma looked tentatively at Hook, still standing statuesque, his eyes asking her questions that needed to be answered when they were alone.  She allowed August to lead her inside where Granny had warm blankets and ale waiting.  

“Red is preparing hot baths in each of your rooms. Before anything is discussed you all need to get into dry clothes before you catch pneumonia. No one dies here on my watch.” Granny pushed them through the tavern towards the back of house. 

The four damp Comrades didn’t argue but instead marched single file up to their rooms. August and Robin dispersed from the group quickly into their rooms leaving Hook and Emma alone in the corridor.  

His silence was deafening. Emma felt as though she would have to shout just to be heard above his brooding. He started to walk without a word to his room which had been left vacant all those weeks just as her heart had been.  

She didn’t understand his distance after his sweet confession that had played over and over in her quiet moments like a sonnet since the words left his lips and danced into her ears. If he loved her then why did he seem unhappy to be back?  

“I missed you.” She said, quietly enough to only be picked up by his ears alone. He stopped in his tracks.  His broad shoulders sagged, carrying an invisible burden too hard to bear on his own.  

“Emma” he whispered her name like a prayer.  

“We need to talk” she continued, undeterred from his tone. 

He turned to face her, laughing softly, “Experience has taught me when a woman says that I’m not in for a pleasant conversation.” 

She was glad to see his playful side returning. Emma smiled coyly at him, “Have I ever been anything but pleasant?”  

He walked back towards her filling he space between them until he was as close as possible without touching. She could feel the warmth emulating from his body, hear his steady breaths, see his chest rise and fall in anticipation, and smell his familiar scent of leather, salt water, and rum.  

She instinctively licked her lips. Emma didn’t have to raise her eyes to his to know that he was watching her intently. In that moment everything around them faded and there were just the two of them suspended in time and space, the universe silently cheering them on.  

His voice brought her back to earth, “where shall we talk?” He popped the ‘k’ in ‘talk’. 

Emma swallowed; the sexual tension was almost claustrophobic. “In my room” she said. As soon as she began to move her legs she remembered she was drenched, her clothes sticking to her slender body. A shiver crept up her spine; Granny’s warning of pneumonia suddenly seemed all too real.  

“Perhaps we should speak after we get out of these clothes” 

Emma arched her brow, Hook burst into laughter realising how that sounded. “I mean later.”  

“Maybe that would be for the best” Emma agreed, glancing down at the shallow river created by their soaking clothes, now making its way to the stairs. Any second Granny would be out cursing her new water feature.  

After an exchange of shy smiles they went their separate ways.  

Once in her room Emma peeled off her dress and jumped into the wooden tub, thankfully still hot, and soaked her chilled bones until she finally felt she’d regained a normal temperature. She wished she’d asked him to join her; her pirate could have raised her temperature soon enough. 

Picking out a new tunic, red this time, she got dressed and braided her unruly hair into a long braid coming down over her shoulder. She picked up a looking glass and inspected her face, adding some rouge and blusher that Red had lent her. Killian was home and she was ready to tell him how she felt and return the precious words that he’d left her with before his departure. It was obvious something was weighing heavy on him and she wanted to relieve him of his burden, to tell him he could trust her with his darkest secrets and that whatever troubled him could never make her love him less. 

When Emma pushed open the door to the tavern she had to hide her disappointment at only seeing Robin, Red, and August in the room. August stood the moment he saw her, out of respect, not yet used to the absence of formality that the others had grown accustomed to.

August’s face was glowing at seeing her again. 

“Emma, your highness”. He bowed. 

“Please, just Emma around here, I’m trying to keep the Princess part hidden for now.” She winked and he immediately straightened up.  

“Apologies, please, will you join me for some cards while we wait for the rest of the group, for old time’s sake?”  

Emma giggled, “I suppose I can beat you one last time, for old time’s sake” she repeated his words back to him. 

He pulled out her chair for her to take a seat and took his place across from her where he shuffled the cards and dealt them out.  

“I have to admit, Emma, I had deeply hoped to meet you again; before I knew you were the princess that is!” He quickly added, “You made quite the impression on me. Alas once I learned your station I knew it was impossible for us to ever hope to be more than friends.” 

Emma was surprised by his boldness. “I can assure you that neither your station nor mine would have played any part in it, however I am sorry to say that I am not in a position to give my heart away, it already belongs to another.” She admitted. “But I am curious as to why you’re here and how you know Captain Hook. I know that he would have only brought you here if you were on our side.” 

“You don’t have to worry about my loyalty, it belongs to you. Queen Regina has shown her true colours, I found out about your real parents and I had to try to find you. I went to them first in hopes you would have made your way there. Instead of you I found Captain Hook, once he was finished interrogating me, even though I’d just saved his life…” he added with an annoyance that humoured Emma, she could just imagine Killian putting August through his paces, “he realised I was not a threat and I had information that could help your cause.” He inspected Emma’s face, the candlelight from the jar on the table danced on her features, giving her a goddess-like glow, “So you wish to follow your heart, not tradition, I would expect nothing less from you.” He laid down his card winning that hand. “I was never much good at following mine.” 

Emma kept her cool picking up her new hand of cards, a much stronger one this time. “You should try it, you may be surprised.”  

He considered her words as the played, it wasn’t long before he folded; Emma had won that round. “Perhaps things have worked out for the best,” he pondered, unaffected by her taking the lead, “had I never met you then I wouldn’t have found myself here, I have a feeling there is more for me here than I first suspected.” Emma followed his gaze to where Red was wiping down the tavern bar. _“So August has eyes for Red”_ she thought to herself.  

“Aren’t you married?” She asked noting the gold ring he wore on his finger. 

“Well observed, it is not a wife I search for but a mistress.” His admitted mischievously. 

Emma eyes snapped to his, twinkling at her. “I do believe I have beaten you again.” She declared, laying her cards on the table. 

“I find myself once again at your mercy.” He chuckled, lifting Emma’s hand to his lips. “Thank you for playing.” 

Emma nodded, then hearing the door slam behind her she jumped, pulling her hand back from August.  

The door swung back and forth, abandoned by the person who entered and then swiftly exited it. Emma didn’t have to guess who it was. 

 

**

 

Hook didn’t reappear that evening, much to Emma’s dislike. Since his return nothing had gone to plan. Each night he’d been gone she had envisioned another rapturous reunion between them when he returned. Her fantasies had varied from her running into his arms the moment she saw him, to pulling him aside from the others to confess her love for him. Every scenario had ended with them embroiled in each other’s arms, giving into their passion and sealing their bond.  

But now it was midnight. Emma had training with Robin in the morning and the consensus was to spend this week formulating a plan. Nothing had been decided, nothing had been confessed, there would be no pirate holding her close tonight. Emma was beyond frustrated when she retired to her room. 

 

**

 

The next morning Emma followed her usual routine, pulling herself out of bed at sunrise, grabbing a tin cup of broth from Red as she groggily dragged herself out of the inn and to her training place with Robin, who would always already be there and in full swing working out.  

Emma watched him sprinting between two markers carrying three large logs, sweat poured from his brow. Emma couldn’t help but be impressed with the older man’s fitness. She’d grown fond of Robin, he was like the father figure she never had. He was the first man to invest in her with only platonic intentions. It was strange to think that her real father was alive and out there somewhere, cursed, instead of being dead all these years. But Robin was here in the flesh, the man who had searched for her, risking everything because he thought he was her father, even now he’d agreed to stay and help her out of loyalty to a dream now abandoned in the light of the cruel stark truth. She wondered what her real father was like.  

“Oy, Emma! Ready to begin?” He shouted, dragging her from her thoughts.  

It was a tough routine that morning, now into week four of their training Robin was pushing her further, pressing her body to limits she never imagined were attainable. She’d come to love the pain, putting her slender, pampered frame against the most severe of tests was a gamble that had paid off. Her body was adapting, growing stronger and more powerful every day, her marksmanship was improving at an astonishing rate that even surprised her proud teacher.  

When Hook wandered outside and found her performing chin ups on a tree branch, sweat running down her face, he was frozen to the spot. His surprise was short lived, of course fighting would come naturally to Emma, she’d fought everything in life; the expectations placed on a princess, the decorum of her status, the stereotypes placed on women, her duty, her betrothal, even her own feelings. His lips curled into a proud smile as he watched her display strength with all the grit and grace he would have expected from her.  

He felt an unexpected tug on his heart as he remembered her request when he first rescued her from Prince Derek; she’d asked him to teach her how to defend herself. That was now a privileged that had been bestowed to another man. His smile faded.  

“She is some lass” August’s awe-filled voice sang out behind him. 

“Aye, she is.” He agreed sadly. 

“It’s a lucky man indeed who has won her heart.” August declared.

 Hook arched his brow, giving the lieutenant an inquisitive glance. “I’m surprised you haven’t made your move, you certainly seemed cosy last night playing cards” he tried to mask the jealousy in his voice.  

Oblivious, August waffled on, “oh I did, I’d be a fool not to, but alas I am too late. She told me her heart belongs to another.” 

“Did she?”  Hook muttered under his breath, watching her and Robin laugh as she collapsed to the ground and he helped her to her feet. He wasn’t surprised, nor did he feel betrayed, that was why he left her so she could figure out who she was and who she wanted. It was obvious now that she had made her choice, the man who had fulfilled her desire to fight. It alarmed him how it felt, as if he’d been punched in the gut. 

Just then Emma caught sight of her spectators.  

“Enjoying the show?” She joked, jogging towards the two men while Robin stayed back and tidied up. 

“You’re incredible” August blurted.  

She blushed, embarrassed by his outburst, then turned to Hook, keen for his approval.  

“You have certainly outdone yourself, lass.”  

Emma frowned at his sombre tone. “I was hoping perhaps now you are back you could teach me.” She added hopefully. 

“Your current teacher seems to be more than capable” replied Hook, coldly. 

“I’ve done all I can by teaching her archery,” Robin chimed in as he joined them, “but your reputation with that blade precedes you.” He pointed to the Captain’s cutlass. 

Emma took a step closer and laid her hand gently on his arm, “please?” 

“I’ll think about it” he said gruffly. 

Feeling uncomfortable with the growing awkwardness Robin’s intuition told him they needed a moment alone, he walked over to August squeezing his shoulder, “Come let me buy you a drink” 

“It’s only 10am” August laughed. 

“Its 4pm somewhere” Robin replied pushing August ahead of him, ushering him away from the brooding couple. 

Once the two men had returned inside, Emma turned to Hook. “Did I do something to earn your dislike?” 

His mouth dropped open, “What? No, of course not.” 

“Then why are you keeping me at arm’s length?” 

He ran his hand through his unruly hair searching for an answer to give her. It dawned on him that he didn’t know. She had done nothing. Her crime was being everything he’d never known he wanted,  her only sin was being the most perfect creature he’d ever laid eyes on, the sweetest nature he’d been lucky enough to experience, the most beautiful being his tortured soul had come across.  She was the balm to soothe every pain in his heart and he hated himself too much and cared too much for her to taint her with his wounds. He loved her sacrificially and he wanted her to have better than him. Robin was a good man, older but noble and kind hearted. He could love Emma the way she deserved to be loved. He thought this was what he wanted but seeing her with him was an agony that he wasn’t prepared for. 

“I just want what is best for you.” He tried to explain. 

“And you think that couldn’t possibly be you?” 

Her question confused him. “Emma…I…I don’t know what you want me to say. I am happy that you found Robin and that he has done for you what I could not. I suppose I just didn’t expect to come back and find you so self-sufficient, you’re thriving Emma, you’re shattering every restraint that has ever been placed over you and while it makes me burst with pride it also hurts this fickle pirate’s ego and that is no fault of yours.” 

“I just wanted to prove to you that I am more than some helpless spoiled princess who keeps landing into trouble she needs rescued from. I wanted to be better for you, to prove that deep down I’m a fighter too.” A stay tear betrayed her, gliding down her cheek. 

He drew her in close to him, snaking his arm around her back and lifting his hand to caress her cheek, “Oh Emma, I always knew you were a fighter, from the first time I saw you beating those sailors at their own tavern games; you were a princess who risked everything for a pirate, more than once! I’ve never thought you were helpless, I always saw the warrior inside you; I just selfishly wish I could have been the man to bring her out. Seeing you don’t need me is a tough pill to swallow.”  

“Don’t you see Killian? You are the man who inspired me to follow my dreams and you stoked the embers in my heart into a raging fire, you believed in me when I had no belief in myself, and you taught me what it was to have passion. Everything I am today is because of you. But I’ve learned so much about myself these past few weeks and I discovered something , I don’t need you anymore,” his eyes dropped sadly as his arms released her. She quickly cupped his face in her hands bringing his eyes back to hers, “I don’t _need_ you, I _want_ you! I love you Killian Jones, and I know that now without a doubt.”  

As soon as the realisation struck him his face transformed, the pain fell away replaced by joy. He lifted her into his arms responding with a kiss like Emma had never experienced before, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, refusing to let him ever stop. She could feel her back come into contact with the exterior stone wall of the inn as he pinned her against it for leverage, she didn’t care, she was lost in his lips, this wasn’t like their lust fuelled embraces before, this was a kiss set on fire with love and it blew them both out of the water. As the kiss eventually slowed into something deeper as their heart rates quickened and their bodies caught up, now aching for each other. Without a word and without breaking their sealed lips Killian walked her inside, upstairs to her room and onto her bed. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

For the first time since coming to Granny’s tavern Emma felt at peace. In the midst of uncertainty and inevitable dangers lying hidden on the path of her future here she was fastened securely to her anchor, their bodies so intertwined she didn’t know where his stopped and hers began. Their hearts beat together in unison as they lost themselves in each other’s embrace, finally giving into the desires that burned like a raging fire within them, deprived for too long. 

His nose nuzzled in behind her ear planting gentle kisses and whispering words she’d cherish forever as their bodies came back down to earth.  

A glance at the window startled her from her dreamy state and she sat upright in bed.  

“Everything alright, luv?” He asked.  

“We’re supposed to be meeting with the others to start formulating a plan right now and I need to do more training after lunch.” 

She started to rise before a sharp tug on her hand brought her flying back in a heap on top of him, he flipped her on her back and hovered over her, “I can give you all the physical exertion you need right here” he emphasised with a salacious wink.

 Emma giggled, then looking up at him through her long eyelashes she said, “You were supposed to be teaching me how to sword fight” she pretended to pout, “If you’re scared about hurting me it’s not going to happen...” 

He leaned down licking his lips, “believe me, luv, when I jab you with my sword you’ll feel it.” 

They both erupted into laughter.  

“Hook, you promised” she said sternly, stifling the rest of her giggles.  

He rolled over allowing her to rise, “Alright, after lunch we’ll make a start, I missed this opportunity once, I don’t want to miss it again and have another dashing man sweep in and take you under his wing.” 

Emma paused, “you think Robin Hood is dashing, should I be jealous?” She grinned, standing there naked with her hand placed on her hip.  

“Well August already told me he made a move on you, perhaps I should make one on Robin to even the scores”  

She gave him a curious look, “He said that?” 

“Aye, said he you told him your heart belonged to another.” Hook’s face softened, “I didn’t dare believe it could be me.” 

“You thought I had fallen in love with Robin?” The idea amused her no end. 

“See it from my eyes, Emma, I returned home to find you smiling and laughing with his arms around you...” 

“He is old enough to be my father!” 

“Surely you know that plenty of older men marry younger women.” 

Emma slipped into her tunic and sat beside him on the bed, “what I mean is, Robin Hood was once Queen Regina’s lover, he heard her daughter was missing and once he heard my age he thought perhaps he was my father and so came to find me to keep me safe. As soon as he saw me he knew I didn’t belong to him and despite the empty space that was left in his heart he chose to stay and help me. He sees me as a daughter.” 

Hook was quietened by the revelation. He’d had no reason to be jealous of Robin all along, he felt sorry for the man. He knew too well what it was to long for family that wasn’t there. He reached his arm around Emma bringing her in closer to him. She curled up in his lap, her arms looped around his neck. Killian noted her new more athletic build, her toned arms showed the muscles she’d developed during her training, “this is new” he trailed his finger along them.  

“Just trying to keep up with yours” she teased, squeezing his muscular arms.  

As his laughter died down he looked at her wonder, “you are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met” his eyes danced around her face.  

“You really doubted my feelings for you after all we’ve been through?” 

He shook his head in amazement, “I’ve made so many mistakes, and I’ve chastised you, treated you like a child at times, brought you close, and then pushed you at arm’s length. I wouldn’t have blamed you for moving onto someone who could offer you something more stable.” 

“When have I ever followed the stable and secure path?” she grinned. 

She gently brushed his lips with her fingers, feeling his gentle kisses on her fingertips before replacing them with her lips; he pulled her in tighter as their kiss deepened. Emma could feel her body responding to his once again. But knowing this was a rabbit hole that was impossible to climb out of she stopped herself before she fell.  

“The others are waiting” she whispered, pulling back. 

It took all his self-control not to reply, ‘let them wait’ but the image of Emma’s parents sleeping haunted him, jolting him into action. “Aye, you’re right we should go.” 

 

**

Emma and Hook had been in such a hurry to join the others they hadn’t thought about how their dishevelled entrance would look.  

As they burst through the doors of the tavern where Granny, Robin, August, and Red were seated together around a table they were met by a selection of facial expressions. 

Granny was glaring sternly at Hook, with a look that promised an inquest later, Robin was giving the couple a small smile of knowing approval, Red smiled at them slyly sitting right next to August, looking like she was the cat who’d got the cream and also somewhat relieved for the distraction from her own exploits. 

“So you’re the lucky bastard!” August jeered loudly. Red elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a dirty look. 

“I think you’ve forgotten that you’re in the company of your crown princess.” Hook flashed August a warning glance.  

Emma wanted the floor to swallow her.  

“Apologise, princess” said August, changing his demeanour instantly.  

“It’s fine, and please just call me Emma.” She muttered as she quickly grabbed a seat on the opposite side of the table from Hook who cast a questioning look.  

“Let’s get started.” Robin said, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. “What do we know about the King and Queen?”

 “They are under a sleeping curse, I saw them with my own eyes,” declared Hook. 

Emma’s head snapped up, Killian had seen her parents.  

The pirate looked uncomfortable realising that he should have told her first. “I’m sorry Emma, I should have said sooner.” 

She looked down at the table quietly. 

Now wasn’t the time to get into this with her, he needed to apologise privately. So Hook continued reporting to the others. “They are alive, but asleep. It’s impossible to know how aware they are of their situation or if they can hear what is going on around them. I spoke to them anyway, just in case, I wanted them to know their daughter was safe.”  

Emma was touched by the confession.  

He pushed on, “They appeared to have aged but at a much slower rate, they look to be around 10 years older than me.”  

“And how old are you?” asked August. 

“28” replied the pirate, looking tentatively at Emma, 10 years his junior, after her comment about older men earlier he wasn’t exactly excited to confess his age.  

She was still studying the table silently.  

“Did you find any clue as to how to break the curse?” Granny asked.  

“True love’s kiss” August interrupted. Now he had everyone’s attention he retold the story he’d told Hook about what he had overheard Queen Regina saying.  

“It’s worse than we thought then,” Robin lamented, “The King and Queen were famous for being each other’s true loves. You’d never seen a couple more in love than them...”  

Emma smiled at the description of her parents.  

“...I can’t believe Regina would be this cruel, by putting them both under the spell then there is no hope of waking them...unless...” he turned to Emma. 

 “Unless what?” She cried.  

“You are their daughter, perhaps Regina had kept you so close because she thinks you might be able to break it, perhaps a child’s love for their parent could be true love too?” “But why wouldn’t she just kill me then?” asked Emma.  

“Because she needed you to maintain her position of power as your Regent Queen” August said. “She was marrying you off as part of her deal with Rumplestiltskin; if she sent you to be Queen of another kingdom then she would be left to rule the Enchanted Forest on your behalf. The only thing I don’t know is why it was so important to The Dark One that you marry Prince Derek.”  

Emma thought over this information. “You really think I can break their curse?”  

“From what we’ve heard here it sounds like our best shot.” Robin added.  

“Then we should leave now!” Emma rose from her seat.  

“Not so quickly, luv,” Killian rose too, “it’s dangerous, too much time in the castle and you can fall asleep too, I know, I succumbed to it myself. If August hadn’t found me I would still be lying there dreaming.”  

“I was lucky; I found the room quicker and managed to carry Hook out before I was asleep myself.” August recounted their adventure. 

“I can help you there,” Robin chimed in, “I know that castle like the back of my hand. I used to sneak into it when Regina and I were still...” he didn’t know how to finish.  

Emma laid her hand on his arm, “do you think you could get me to them quickly enough?”  

“You would have to do exactly as I said and follow me quickly; you couldn’t linger or get distracted.” Robin said sternly.  

“Of course!” promised Emma.  

The table quickly became a hive of activity, those around it discussing different tactics, when the best time of day to enter the castle was and when exactly they should leave. Emma felt overwhelmed with information, without a word she rose and left the building. Hook was about to follow her when he felt Granny’s hand on his arm. She pulled him to the side of the room so they wouldn’t be overheard by the others. 

“So do you still require your room or can I open it for business again?” The woman asked, working hard not to smile.

 Hook sighed, “Honestly, I don’t know, we haven’t discussed that.”  

She could see something was weighing on him.  

“She is a good girl, Killian; she’s everything I ever wanted for you.”  

“She is a princess and I’m a pirate,” he turned to Granny, his eyes full of sadness.  

“You and I both know that you are much more than a pirate, you are more than worthy of a princess.” She scolded him.  

“I know Emma loves me...but when we wake her parents what will they think of their only daughter being with a non-royal?”  

“Tell them who you really are.” Granny said.  

“No” he replied.  

“Are you at least going to tell Emma?” 

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly.  

Granny shook her head. “When will you accept yourself Killian? This is not a burden you should carry alone.” 

He smiled at the woman who had raised him, “but I’m not alone” he said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

 “I won’t always be here, Killian.” She warned.  

He wasn’t ready to talk about it. Changing the subject he said, “Let me help you put away today’s delivery, and I noticed a leak in the corner, I’ll fix the roof for you. We aren’t going anywhere today and I have time before Emma and I am supposed to train.”  

“Alright, Killian you can dodge the subject for now but don’t put this off for too long. Talk to Emma.” 

 

**

 

She’d become somewhat of an expert at skimming stones over the past few weeks. Emma had always found herself wandering back to the river Titus, pulled there by an invisible force. Finding comfort once again in the soundtrack of singing birds and running water she threw another smooth pebble and watched it dance across the water’s surface. 

It had almost become part of the ritual; when something was troubling her Emma would wander into the forest to clear her head, find her favourite rock to sit on and try to work her way through her thoughts on the river bank, mentally sending her worries up the mountain with the running water. She imagined the river carrying them to the top of the mountain, just to be sucked up into the clouds and rained back on her again at a later date. And thus the vicious circle continued all those long days she pinned for Killian. 

Today there was something else on her mind, her parents. She was still coming to terms with the fact that her parents were alive and now she learned that Killian had seen them with his own eyes and that she was their only hope of ever waking from their curse.  The responsibility of saving her parents had fallen in her lap and Emma didn’t know what to do with it. 

True love, August had said.  Emma closed her eyes staring deep inside her heart; she couldn’t see love for her parents there. Curiosity, yes, she wanted to meet them. Anxiousness for their safety, yes, that was rife inside her. She felt sorry for them, the way she would feel sorry for a character in a book who was suffering because of another’s jealousy or hatred. She wanted them to succeed, she wanted them to win over Regina but this was no fairytale. This was real life and true love is the rarest magic of all. It seemed too much to hope that it resided in her heart for her parents. 

The only experience of love she had was with Killian. She knew that was love, she didn’t know how she knew. It wasn’t something that was easy to define, but it was there. Like air, breathing life into her, sustaining her, even though she couldn’t see it or touch it. It was vital to her existence. Emma felt the same way about Killian. 

Just as many of her previous trips to the river ended, this one did too; with the soft sound of Robin Hood approaching her. She always recognised the sound of his footsteps because they were so light and nimble, only a trained ear would notice his soft steps over the sounds of the forest. Robin always found her at the right moment, after she had thought through what was troubling her but before she could dwell on it long enough to distress herself. 

Today was no different. And like all those other times Robin spoke first. 

“That was a lot of information to receive at once.” He took his usual place beside her. 

“Yes” she whispered. 

“I understand how knowing what part you play in this could be isolating but you are not alone Emma, we will all be by your side until the end. We will help you.”

 His words were always a source of comfort to her. 

“I know. But what if I can’t…” 

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it. There is no benefit to worrying about something that might not even happen. It is a solid plan Emma. Have faith in it, have faith in you.” 

“I know little of love and nothing of true love.” Emma’s shoulders dropped. 

“I’m not sure that’s true.  I know much of love and I see it radiating from you and Hook when you are together. You may not have admitted it to each other yet but you are in love.” Robin turned and smiled at her. 

“We have,” she glanced shyly at him and quickly looked away again, “we have told each other.” 

“Good” the man muttered, “These things should not be kept hidden. I’m happy for you Emma.” 

She wasn’t sure why Robin’s approval of Killian mattered to her but it did. “Thank you, not many would approve of him being a pirate…” 

“I am a thief. I may steal from the rich and give to the poor but I am still a thief at the end of the day. Some see me as a villain, some as a common criminal, and some as a good man. Hook is no different. He is a pirate; he has done many things that people would frown upon. However he is the only successful pirate who has never dabbled in the slave trade. He may give any number of excuses; that it is too risky, too crowded a market, that he enjoys a fight rather than taking the liberty of a vulnerable soul. But the truth is that it doesn’t sit right with his conscience.” 

“How do you know?” she asked. Emma had never given much thought to how Killian conducted himself as a pirate but it was true, there had been nothing in his logs about taking slaves and selling them. 

“I have heard. I have many sources all over the realms. When you are a thief it pays to know what other men are stealing. One of my sources told me of a fearsome looking pirate with a glistening hook for a hand who freed a ship full of slaves after killing the pirate who’d taken them over a disagreement in a tavern.” Robin told her. 

“He freed them?” 

“He could have made a pretty penny on those slaves but he threw away the chance granting them their freedom instead. The majority were women and children. But the story didn’t end there. He escorted them personally, along with his first mate, under the cloak of darkness, to where a navy vessel had dropped anchor. He left them on the beach and ran; leaving them with people he knew would see them safely back home.”

 Emma’s eyes widened. As shocking as the story was, considering her was a notorious pirate, at the same time it made perfect sense. That was the man Emma had grown to love, the one who held to his own conviction and moral compass and who didn’t prey on the vulnerable but rather on those of high status. She could feel her heart swell with pride. 

“There is a goodness in Hook,” Robin continued, “I’ve seen a similar goodness in many men who society deems villainous. While those who are required to protect and serve their people choose instead to abuse them and take advantage. Either by taxing them too highly or simply taking what is theirs just because they are of a lower station in life. At the end of the day we are all dust, it matters little what class we were born into.” He sighed and rose to leave, “Granny will be expecting us for lunch; can I walk you back?” 

She rose to join him, “Yes, you can. Thank you Robin, for everything.” 

He simply smiled and nodded before turning and walking by her side in silence, allowing her to think over what he had said. 

Granny’s Tavern peeked through the dense trees alerting them that they’d arrived. As Emma pulled back the last low hanging branch to walk into the clearing she noticed Hook pacing back and forth over by the training ground, swinging his cutlass back and forth. 

“I’ll leave you two alone” Robin grinned before slipping away into the tavern for lunch. 

Emma slowly walked towards Hook, whose back was still facing her. He was muttering to himself cursing his own name under his breath. There was something almost comical about the scene. Without thinking she reached out and touched his back, “Hook”. 

He spun around his cutlass blade hovering millimetres from her neck. She froze. Hook immediately dropped the cutlass to the ground, horrified.  

“Emma! Don’t you know better than to sneak up a pirate? I could have…” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you” she said, “are you alright, you seem a little…upset.” 

He relaxed, picked up his cutlass and returned it to its sheath. “I should have told you about your parents. I was just so distracted when I returned and there were so many things I wanted to say to you but my jealousy got in the way. I’m sorry Emma.” 

She smiled at him “It’s alright” she replied, and then her face shifted as she remembered something “I just…why didn’t you tell me why you left or where you were going? You told me you loved me and then next thing I knew you were gone.” 

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up; I didn’t know what I would find. I didn’t know if they actually were your parents or if they would be alive.” He contemplated his next words carefully before speaking, “I know what it is to think you are an orphan only to discover you may have lived your whole life mistaken. The soaring hope, the breath-taking fear that it might not be true, or worse that it might be, because then that opens up an even bigger chest of problems and concerns; where have they been all this time, why didn’t they come find me, did they not want me?” 

Emma was struck by his confession; “Were your parents alive?” she asked holding her breath waiting for him to answer. 

“My father is alive.” 

“Did you find the answers you were looking for?” 

He didn’t want to talk about this. Granny was the only person who knew who his father was but even she didn’t know the half of it. He’d never told her what happened when he sought out his father, how he lost his hand. Granny’s words rang in his mind, _‘Tell them who you are,’_ but how could he. Where did he even being to explain? Emma had enough on her plate right now; she didn’t need this burden placed on her too. Shaking himself out of his memories he flashed his best fake smile and replied, “Yes, and I am sure you will find the answers you seek to find too. But first we have a couple days before we head to the castle and I owe you some sword fighting lessons.” He winked. 

“We have some time before lunch, where do I begin?” 

“With this” he tossed her a small wooden sword. 

She turned the blade round in her hands inspecting it, “This is a child’s toy!” 

“You have to start somewhere, luv.” He chuckled. 

“Where did you even find this?” she asked. 

“It was mine when I was a lad.” 

Emma looked down at the blade again with a new found love for it. She could just imagine a little boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes playing pirates in the woods, paddling in the river and collecting treasures brought in from the sea. Hook watched her smiling at it baffled by her reaction. 

“It’s just a toy sword Emma.” 

“No, it’s so much more than that” she said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I've added some extra sexy scenes to try and make up for it.

The clanking sound of their swords clashing reverberated through the forest surrounding Granny’s Tavern. The noisy percussion was accompanied only by the grunts of Killian and Emma as they exerted themselves in their combat training. The others huddled inside watching the two lovers lunge at each other swinging their swords.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Granny asked sceptically as Emma thrusted her sword towards Killian who twirled in a circle avoiding her blade and holding his against her neck signalling he’d won that round again.

“He’s the best swordfighter I’ve ever heard of, she couldn’t hope for a better teacher.” Robin said as he watched Emma try again.

“Just because you’re good at something doesn’t mean you’re good at _teaching_ it” Red added, wincing each time she saw the blades collide.

“That’s true. This could end very badly.” August agreed biting into a turkey leg he’d swiped from the kitchen.

“For not being sure about it, you certainly seem to be enjoying the show” Granny scowled at the Lieutenant.

“I have no concerns,” Robin reassured the group again, “Between Emma’s determination and stubbornness and Killian’s patience and thrill of the fight I think it is a perfect pairing.”

The two fighters circled the impromptu arena, eyes locked on each other. “That’s good luv, always keep your eye on your opponent. Shouldn’t be too difficult since I’m easy on the eyes” he winked at her.

She ignored him, focusing instead on his sword and trying to keep her balance. There was so much to remember between moves, angles of the sword, staying aware of your surroundings and Emma’s personal nemesis: footwork.  

In mere seconds he’d spun around again leaning heavy on his right foot bringing his sword around to her side where she was unprotected. She caught his change of direction too late. She tried to turn around to block him but lost her footing on the loose gravel and fell back. Her foot slid towards him taking out his strong foot and bringing him down in a heap on top of her. 

 “Now this is more like it” he smirked, watching her panting breathlessly from their training. “Shall we ditch the swords, resume this position upstairs and continue?” His smile faded when he noticed a large graze on her arm from the fall. “You’re hurt!” 

“It’s just s scratch” she assured him. Her gaze passed beyond his face and up to the tavern window where their four friends perched like a parliament of owls watching the show. “Looks like we have an audience.” She signalled up at them. 

Killian followed her gaze to the others and rolled his eyes. “Come on luv let’s get cleaned up.” He jumped to his feet and reached out his hand to assist her but she got up herself and dusted off her dress. “I’ll ask Granny to run a bath” she slinked past him swinging her hips then called over her shoulder “meet me in my room in 15 minutes.” 

He watched her leave, exhaling only when the door closed behind her. “She’s going to be the death of me” he muttered to himself. 

 

**

 

Emma’s fingers trailed across the surface of the water in the bath. She watched the steam rise playfully twisting and turning like ribbons dancing up to the cedar beams on the ceiling. The temperature of the water was perfect, just steaming hot enough to relax her muscles after her first attempt at wielding a sword. It had been harder than she’d anticipated. Emma realised that a sword fight was fought as much in the opponents minds as it was with their metal. It was more than just strength, balance, and timing. You had to read your partner, be two steps ahead of their movements and calculate their strategy, not unlike playing cards. Perhaps that was why she enjoyed it so much, although her teacher was partly to blame for that too. 

She wriggled out of her dress and undergarments and dipped her toe into the water. Then releasing a satisfied sigh she lowered the rest of her body into the hot liquid, joining the steam in its joyful dance.  The scent of lavender wafted into Emma’s nostrils, Granny must have added some essential oils. Sinking further down until the water reached her shoulders, Emma outstretched her arms resting them on the side of the tub while leaning her head back and closing her eyes as the water did its work soothing her tired body.

 

There was a faint knock on her door. 

“Come in, it’s unlocked” called out Emma. 

The door tentatively opened revealing Killian, lapping up the scene before him. Emma looked ethereal, like a river nymph or some water goddess illuminated by the amber afternoon sun beaming through the window to where she lay in the water, shrouded in misty fragranced steam with her fierce jade green eyes and glowing skin, now pinker than usual due to the hot water. 

“Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to join me?” she giggled waking him from his day dream. 

He shut the door behind him, turning the key to lock it. “You’re lucky it was me and not August” said Killian, removing his clothes as he walked closer. 

Emma shrugged, “I’m sure August wouldn’t have minded, even despite the fact he clearly has his eyes set on Red now.”

 Killian’s eyes darkened for a split second and then softened, smiling wryly at Emma. “Are you trying to make me jealous, luv?” He dropped his leather trousers to the floor proudly showing his toned physique. 

Her eyes explored his body, it was a sight she had seen numerous times before but one she never tired of. 

He dipped his head down to meet her eye to eye and said in a smooth quiet voice, “Are you quite finished or do you need longer to take it all in?” 

“Just hurry up and get in here!” she splashed him with water. 

“As you wish” he replied, wiping his face before making a scene by jumping in sending water flying out the tub like a tsunami onto the wooden floor as Emma squealed. 

“Granny is going to have your head for that!” Laughed Emma. 

“Last I checked we’re in _your_ room where _you’re_ having a bath. So _you’ll_ be the one getting the blame.” 

“un-bloody-believable” she shook her head. 

“Let me make it worth your while” he leaned in planting a soft kiss on her lips and then pulling her up onto his lap. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist so they sat nose to nose, falling deeper and deeper into each other’s eyes. He rested his hand on her rear end while his hook gently trailed up and down her back. He grinned the moment he felt her relax under his touch, she wriggled even closer into him so she could feel his erection pressed against her stomach, her breasts tingled against the hairs of his chest and she brought her hands up to cup his face as she tumbled into another deep kiss. One hand slid to the back of his head so she could bury her fingers into his raven hair taking control of their kiss. 

Their bodies moved together pushing and pulling in unison until it was too much for him to bear. He lifted her up and back down again sliding himself into her as she tugged tighter on his hair and kissed him more fervently. 

They rolled like the waves of the ocean, thinking little of their own small waves lapping over the sides of their bathtub. They could worry about the mess later. Right now there was only one thing consuming their minds, their unbridled passion and desire for each other manifesting itself as a beast that couldn’t be tamed. Their pace increased, chasing their pleasure as they gripped each other tighter bracing for what was to come. And when it did come with all its intensity and power they gave in willingly, unable to do anything but sink deeper into each other and wait out the glorious storm, laying there gasping for breath as they came back down to earth. 

“That was…” Killian whispered after a few minutes silence. 

“…I know” she finished for him.

 

They moved around repositioning themselves so that Killian was sitting with his back to the end of the tub and Emma was on his lap facing out so they could both watch the early evening sun paint the sky outside. Killian lazily played with Emma’s hair while the birds chirped loudly calling to their neighbours in the trees. 

“So August and Red are a real thing?” Killian asked after a while. 

“It certainly appears that way” replied Emma, “you can see it in their eyes they are completely enraptured in each other. He makes a lot of jokes but I think it’s just to try and rile her up, I get the impression August likes his women feisty.”

 “Who doesn’t?” he teased, nibbling Emma’s ear. 

“Hey, stop that!” she giggled, then added in a whisper, “but don’t you dare stop really” 

Killian chuckled, moving down to kiss, lick and nibble her neck, earning an encouraging moan from Emma’s lips. 

“I know she is only a year younger than me but she seems young.” Emma said thoughtfully. 

“Aye, I still see the annoying 5 year old that used to follow me around everywhere. She was always getting into trouble of various sorts; I can’t imagine her settling down any time soon.” 

“Oh they’ll not be settling, August is married, he just wants a mistress.” 

“hmmm that makes sense.” Killian hummed. 

“It does?” she asked, still naïve about relationships. She knew that kings could have mistresses, but she was never fond of the idea of sharing a husband and wasn’t aware that it was a widely accepted practice. 

He coughed uncomfortably, “I just mean that many men where August is from and in his station and line of work would have mistresses. They go months, sometimes years at a time without seeing their wives.” 

Emma went quiet then finally mustered the courage to ask the question she feared the answer to. “And you?  You also live on the sea, would you take a mistress?” 

“I am not married” he answered carefully, a smile slowly forming on his lips. 

“Would you marry?” she asked before she could talk herself out of it. She was feeling brave, probably because she was looking away from him and knew he couldn’t see the pink tinge forming on her cheeks, though she didn’t know that the back of her ears betrayed her. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never been asked, would you?” he replied, humoured by her line of questioning. 

Emma’s shoulders sank and her voice grew solemn, “Marriage is something you do to establish your class and title, an alliance to firm your place in society, a foundation for heirs to inherit. I have no need for any of that now. I don’t desire power, or titles, or social standing. I have no interest in marriage…only love.” 

He gently began to stroke her arm, “They can go together, you know?” 

“Not in my experience.” 

Her words stuck a melancholy chord in his heart, awakening a yearning he never expected to have in his life. One he would tuck away far out of sight until he believed she shared it too. 

Wanting to lift the sudden dark mood he changed the subject back to a more mischievous topic. “So was that your first sexual encounter in water?” he asked smugly. 

“Actually…no” she confessed, much to his surprise. 

“Oh” he said quietly, reminding himself that Emma was no novice when they first crossed paths. 

“My second actually…and…” she said the next part quickly, cringing with embarrassment, “you may have been a participant in the first one, albeit an unwilling one…” 

Hook raised his voice along with his brow, “really? Please do explain.” 

Emma buried her face in her hands, silently thanking the gods once again that he couldn’t see her face and she couldn’t see his. “It was the night after I first met you. I had a bath in my room and my bedroom window was open and looked directly out onto the docks, you were there on the Jolly Roger, I may have watched you…and then one thing lead to another…” 

Killian leaned forward grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Oh really…and tell me, where did it lead?” 

“Ugh this is embarrassing.  I shouldn’t have said anything” she pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. 

Seeing she was uncomfortable he stopped teasing her, “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel bad, I’m actually insanely flattered. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He assured her.

 She took a deep breath and turned to face him. “When I met you it felt like I was flirting with danger. On one hand you were a pirate but on the other you acted like a gentleman, there was a kindness and sincerity in your voice that contrasted the intensity in your eyes. I’d never met a man like you before and for a silly princess who’d lived her life stuffed up in a castle and treated like I was made of glass, you teased my imagination in a way it had never been tantalised before. Just the idea of you allowed me to explore my darker side and it was exciting. I watched you walking around your ship, turning away two prostitutes and climbing up to your crow’s nest and I allowed myself to fantasise for a moment that I was the reason you turned them away.”

 “You were” he said 

“What?” 

He caressed her cheek. “The moment I saw you everything changed. You commanded my thoughts, haunting me like a ghost. I couldn’t think of anything else.” 

“You were really thinking of me that night while I was thinking of you.” She spoke the revelation aloud more to herself than to him. 

“Aye” 

She went quiet, sinking back into his arms. 

“What were you imagining?” he whispered in her ear, “As you thought of me and pleasured yourself.” 

Emma had never spoken so freely of such things in her life but something about Killian made her feel safe to open up about her most secret thoughts and desires. He spoke of it in a way that made it seem normal. Much to her surprise the embarrassment lifted and she felt closer to him than she had before because now he was sharing a moment with her that she would usually only experience alone. There was no judgement, no hesitation or questioning on his part as she guided his hand down to do what hers did that night all those months ago. She spoke as he worked, her words dancing around her gasps of pleasure. “I imagined walking to your ship and you lifting anchor and sailing out just the two of us. I imagined handing you rope so you could tie me to the mast of the Jolly Roger and fuck me against it, under the stars with no one but the moon and the ocean waves to hear me call out in euphoria as we gave into our lustful appetites.” 

He carefully turned her around so he could look at her, completely stunned by her confession. “You should have come to my ship that night.” 

“There’s always time for that” she smiled shyly, “once we break my parent’s curse we can go back on the Jolly Roger and spend some time just the two of us.” 

His face dropped. 

“What is it?” she asked, worried she’d said something to upset him. 

“That sounds perfect luv but I no longer have The Jolly Roger.” 

“What? How? What happened to her?” 

“I traded her in” he said, trying to smile like it was nothing.

 “Traded her for what?” Emma demanded. 

“It was my deal with the Duke, Phillip, for you. I told him I would give him a real pirate ship in exchange for your freedom and he accepted instantly.” 

Emma’s mouth fell open, “you traded your ship for me?” 

“It was the easiest decision I’ve ever made and I’d make it a thousand times over…” 

Emma threw her arms around his neck cutting him off, as she often did with her lips, and he didn’t mind one bit.

 

**

 

Granny’s stare hit Hook like a tonne of bricks as he entered the tavern where they’d agreed to meet that night to finalise their plan. “What?” he hissed, he was in no mood to be interrogated again about his and Emma’s relationship. 

The woman didn’t bat an eyelid. “Can you explain why there has been water leaking through my kitchen ceiling?” 

“No”

 “Emma had a bath earlier…” 

“Then ask her.” 

Granny folded her arms across her chest, “Look Killian, I don’t care what you and Emma do behind closed doors just try not to flood my business.” The faintest hint of a smile teased her lips. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” he muttered then walked past her to join the others.

“You smell good, what is that, Lavender?” she asked chuckling. 

He huffed in reply and took a seat beside Robin. The reformed thief was deep in conversation with August discussing the different vantage points of the castle and quickest routes inside. Hook listened eagerly as Robin explained there was an underground tunnel that lead straight to a trap door in what was once Regina’s room, situated just two doors down from the King and Queen’s bed chamber. 

Emma arrived just then and they quickly filled her in. She listened as Hook described the forest they would have to travel though, Robin joined in explaining what dangers they could possibly face there, bears mainly, or wolves. Red laughed at the idea. 

“Wolves are no laughing matter” Robin insisted. 

“Indeed not, but trust me when I say I have experience there.” The girl replied, her amber eyes glowing. 

“It’s true” Granny added, “leave the wolves to Red.” 

“Alright” Robin said hesitantly, “The forest is just the start of it, we have to get over the moat and find the tunnel. It’s on the southwest side under the middle of three large oak trees.”

“Once we get there I’ll go in with Emma” Hook said.

 “No” interjected Robin, taking Hook slightly aback. “I’ll go, I know the way” 

“Fine” Hook agreed, “But I’m going with you.” 

“The less people who go in the better. We need people on the outside too in case something goes wrong.” Robin argued. 

“He’s right” August chimed in, “We’ll wait outside in case we need to go in and bring them out.” 

Hook reluctantly agreed. 

“So assuming this all goes to plan, what happens after we wake Emma’s parents?” The pirate asked. 

“You bring them here and then we decide our next step” Granny instructed. 

“Works for me” August slammed the table with his hand, “When do we leave?” 

“First thing tomorrow morning” Robin announced. Emma looked over at Killian, her eyes confessing her fears to him. He gave her an encouraging smile and nod. 

“We’ll meet here at sunrise” Robin said, “Let’s all get some rest.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience while I was on holiday. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

At dusk the group threw their bags over their shoulders and marched into the Enchanted Forest. Robin, at the front of the pack silently led the way. Hook and Emma walked side by side just behind him, while Red scanned the forest for potential danger with her amber eyes and August trudged along keeping up the rear.  
  
Robin had been clear when they departed and left Granny waving them farewell on the Tavern doorstep, they were to move in silence. The forest was named "Enchanted" for a reason. It was filled with nymphs, fairies, and trolls, not to mention the wolves and witches, magic, both light and dark, was present and not to be taken lightly.   
  
For hours they crept through the ferns and maze of thick tree trunks reaching high into the sky creating their green sun-blocking canopy. Vines swooped down, intertwining the branches like snakes slithering down to earth to tempt the weary travellers to taste the forbidden fruit.   
  
As they each moved on with their lips tightly sealed their eyes worked overtime darting this way and that scouting for any sign of misadventure waiting to befall them. Every now and then Robin would stop and raise his hand signalling for them to remain statuesque while he listened to the secret language of the forest that the others weren't fluent in, though Red seemed to understand more than she wanted to admit. After each of these episodes of stopping in their tracks after a while Robin would nod his head and point which direction they should go, undoubtedly diverting them from some unknown trap. Emma and Hook would exchange a look. His was always of solemn purpose mixed with caution and a strand of concern for her safety while Emma's was a look of encouragement trying to assure him she was fine and on her guard. She trusted Robin and had an unwavering faith in his understanding of the forest.   
  
To an untrained eye it was impossible to tell what time of day it was. The trees sheltered them so efficiently not a ray of light broke through. But if one looked closely they could see the morning dew knitting itself over the leaves and dancing across spider webs. It was then that Robin uttered his first words in the forest.   
  
"We set up camp here until nightfall" he whispered then added, "Whatever you do, don't stray from the camp and do not interact with any creature that may call to you."   
  
Red made a small fire and roasted some fish they had caught in the River Titus before crossing the border into the Enchanted Forest. After their stomachs were filled they rolled out their blankets and tried to get comfortable on the forest floor to sleep.   
  
Emma inched her blanket closer to Hooks. Everyone knew they were a couple, there was no point in hiding it, besides she didn't care what the others thought, being close to him brought her comfort. Once she was close enough she felt his arm drape over her pulling her in closer to him. The warmth of his body was better than any blanket and soon she drifted off to the rhythm of his breathing.   
  
The others weren't long in following her lead and falling into a peaceful sleep. Robin slept holding his bow as a child would hold their teddy bear; he was always prepared for danger even in sleep. Red nestled in beside August who followed suit and slipped effortlessly into a dream where he walked along a beach, the golden sand massaged his feet while the low sun warmed his back. Red ran beside him giggling as she looked over her shoulder the setting sun resting on her head like a halo. She ran on and he tried to catch up to her but the faster he ran the further away she seemed to be. Her voice travelled on the seaside breeze and waltzed into his ear, "follow me my love" and he tried to run further. Her figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance but her voice grew louder in his ear, "why won't you follow me?" it asked.  
  
"I'm trying!" He shouted and immediately his eyes opened. August was no longer at the camp but deep in the forest in a small clearing where gold dust hung in the air, glistening as it stayed there held up by an invisible force. He could here muffled laughing. He instantly knew it was at his expense. There was movement in the bushes ahead of him and he quickly spun around following the sound. Voices jumped out of the trees, it sounded like there were hundreds of them chattering in a language he didn't understand. It sounded like crickets chirping to each other but the voices were more pronounced.   
  
"Who are you?" he shouted over their mummer as he squinted his eyes to see through the golden haze.   
  
"Why are you trespassing?" a sinister voice, louder than the others asked him menacingly.   
  
Before August could reply the chattering instantly stopped and all the gold dust fell to the ground like a carpet of glitter. Slowly turning around he froze in fear. He was face to face with a black wolf, bearing its teeth and snarling.  
  
Thinking this was his end August reached down for his pistol, but something made him stop. The wolf had stopped growling, its eyes softened and something about the creature made August pause. There was a beauty despite its ferociousness and its amber eyes compelled him. He slowly walked towards the creature but just before he could reach out to it the wolf turned the other direction, looking back to August and grunting tipping its head towards the direction it was headed. August understood, the wolf was telling him to follow it.   
  
The wolf howled as it walked through the forest. August didn't know if it was warding off any danger or calling something more terrifying. He had no choice, he was lost in the forest and he was at this wolf's mercy. He had to follow.   
  
After a few minutes the wolf broke into a sprint. August tried to keep up but it was impossible, the wolf had run into the night. Something else caught August's eyes however, a glowing in the distance. Walking towards it he came across a familiar and reassuring sight. He was back at their camp. Hook was awake and stoking the embers of the fire.   
  
"Robin told us not to wander" the pirate said without looking up to August.  
  
"I...I...I had a dream, I must have been sleepwalking" August realised how crazy he sounded.   
  
"You're lucky you found your way back" Hook scolded him lightly.  
  
August looked around the camp, "Where is Red?"  
  
"I'm here!" She answered short of breath, emerging through the trees.  
  
"I woke and you weren't there. I didn't go far I just wanted to see if you were close, Hook started up the fire so I could have a reference point. I knew if I kept the fire in sight I would find my way back." She looked at Hook in a silent exchange August didn't understand.   
  
"Well we're all here and safe; let's not go on any more adventures until it's time to leave". Hook patted the pockets of his long leather coat until he found his flask of rum and handed it to August, "Something to help you sleep more soundly, mate."  
  
August tool the flask and had a drink before handing it back and turning to Red. "Let's go back to sleep, lass." 

**

There were no more close calls during the rest time in the daylight hours on their hike and no more appearances of the mysterious wolf. Robin did well to guide them safely through the woods on a path that avoided the areas inhabited by magic. They'd had to sacrifice time for safety and that meant that it took them 2 weeks to reach the castle.   
  
"How did you do this on your own before?" Emma asked Hook the day before they arrived. 

“It took me longer because I wasn’t sure of the way but I was so focused on my quest I paid no heed to the sounds of the woods or the voices in my dreams. The latter was the hardest for it was always you calling out to me to follow you but…” he hesitated.

“But what?” Emma urged him, taking his hand as they walked.

“I had already made the decision to set you free.”

Her hand dropped from his and she stopped, nearly causing August to walk right into them.

“Ufff, sorry Princess, you stopped with no warning there!”

“Sorry, August, you guys go on, we’ll catch up.” She instructed the Lieutenant.

As the others footsteps went on Emma searched Hook’s eyes for answers, “You didn’t want to be with me?”

“Gods, no Emma!” He cursed himself for even bringing this up. “I just wanted to give you the freedom to choose who you gave your heart to. I was the only man you knew since running away from home and I didn’t want you to feel like you owed me your love for helping you escape. I wanted what was best for you and it was difficult for me to believe that it was…”

“A pirate?” She finished his sentence for him.

“That it was me.”

“And now?” Emma asked him, “Do you think you are the best man for me now?”

He shook his head in wonder, “The gods have mercy on me if I’m not Emma. All I know if that the love I have for you consumes me like a Tsunami, it strips away everything else in my life that I considered important, my wealth, my ship, my reputation…that has all been washed away and I haven’t missed it. Meeting you turned my world upside down,  the day you told me at Granny’s that you loved me and that you wanted me everything shifted and amidst the chaos going on inside me there was peace and the strongest sense of purpose I have ever felt.”

Emma’s face softened.

“That is all I know, Emma, and that is all I can give you as means of explanation.”

“I…I don’t what to say.” She laughed at a loss for what else to do because the happiness inside her couldn’t be contained. “I don’t know how to express my feelings as eloquently as you do. Somehow in explaining your own feelings you have managed to perfectly describe mine in a way I wish I could.”

He released a happy sigh and leaned down to kiss her.

“Killian?”

“Yes, luv.”

“Don’t ever think that you aren’t the best for me. I confess there is a lot I don’t know but one thing I am certain of, my whole life was a dream leading me to you. You’ve awoken me and now I can be who I was born to be.”

He blinked, staring at her. He felt it to, like they were destined to be together. Was it just for her to learn who she was and break her parent’s curse or was there a bigger purpose and what part did they play in it? He knew he would have to wait for those answers. Suddenly aware that the others were out of sight he grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go save your parents.”

 

**

 

Emma hadn’t known what to expect her parent’s castle to look like. Living a sheltered life with Regina she’d only seen two castles before, Regina’s dark stone fortress with twisting towers and a large portcullis and the Prince Derek’s castle, smooth clinical silver blindingly illuminated by the sun’s reflection pouring out over its kingdom.

Her parent’s, in contrast was entirely circular, following the curve of the island it sat on encompassed by its deep dark moat. It was made of light grey stone and ivy draped over the top of its highest towers, not twisted like the towers on Regina’s castle but smooth and pointing straight up to the heavens. The towers were made of a lighter stone, almost white and the shingles on their pointe rooftops were red. There was a charm and warmth to the castle’s smooth curves and light colours. Emma wondered what it would have been like to grow up here and how different her life would have been. It was a sobering thought but one that was impossible to see completely, before her was just a building, until she met her parents she wouldn’t know the extent of what had been taken from her.

Relieved to be out of the forest and its mystical dangers the group breathed a collective sigh of relief. Robin dropped his bow from his shoulder and laid down his bags.

“We’ll rest here and eat. We need to get our strength back and discuss how we are going to cross the moat and enter the castle.” He instructed them.

“How are you feeling?” Hook quietly asked Emma while the others were digging into their food and talking amongst themselves.

“I’m not sure now to explain it.” She replied honestly.

He handed her an apple, “Trust me luv, I understand completely” he gave her a small smile before biting into his own piece of fruit.

Once the group had refreshed themselves with food and water Robin gathered them around in a circle to hear his plan.

“First we need to build a raft, I suggest taking wood from the forest floor, it is too dangerous to cut the trees as they have a spirit of their own in the Enchanted Forest and they’ll fight back.”

“It will take us days to find enough wood and build a raft big enough for us all!” August cried.

“That is why we are only building one big enough to carry Emma and I” Robin replied.

“Hold on!” Hook protested, “I agreed for you both to go alone into the castle but we can’t even go over the moat with you? What if something happens to you while you’re inside? It would take time for us to find wood to build a second raft to come over and rescue you, if you are taken by the curse by then it could be too late!”

“Why can’t we just swim over the moat, it doesn’t look to far?” Emma asked.

“It’s enchanted” Hook replied, “No human can touch the water without being engulfed by it.”

Hook’s eyes bore into Robin, he knew the man was right but he was entrusting Emma’s safety to another and he didn’t like it one bit.

“We will just have to stay focused on our task and make sure we don’t fail.” Robin offered. It wasn’t much but it was the most comfort he could give the pirate.

“We better start building then” Hook replied through gritted teeth.

After an hour of collecting broken branches and large twigs, dead dried vines, and large leaves the group made short work of building a raft with August and Hook’s experience with all things nautical the bespoke transport was complete and ready for its maiden voyage.

Emma turned to Hook before stepping onto the raft. “I’m going to be fine, Robin will be there too. Remember I’m stronger now.” She smiled reassuringly.

Hook couldn’t return her smile. A cloud of dread and foreboding hung over him, materialising itself into a raincloud coming fast over the horizon. Robin glanced nervously at the pirate.

“You can do this, luv,” he whispered. “Break this damn curse and come back to me.”

“I will” she promised him with a parting kiss.

His body tensed as he watched her slowly sail away across the moat.

Emma tried to calm her nerves as the raft glided over the silky smooth water. She peered over the side at the deep blue liquid beneath her. It looked so calm and inviting, it was impossible to believe that this serene indigo pool was as dangerous as they claimed. She felt the urge to reach in and break the mirror like surface with her finger tip. Before she could move Robin warned, “Don’t touch the water” and obediently she recoiled her hand and continued to stare at her reflection. As if the mystical water had heard her wish a drop kissed the surface sending ripples out. Emma looked up and saw the grey cloud had reached them, raindrops tapped her skin and she turned to look back at Hook who was still watching her intently, brooding from the bank of the moat. She gave him a small wave that seemed to offer no relief to the man. The rain still came.

A jolt alerted Emma to the fact they’d reached the other side unscathed and unswallowed by the ominous water. Robin helped her off of the raft and then the two of them pulled it up onto the bank so it would be safe for their return.

With one last look back to the others Emma and Robin headed off around the side of the castle.

“There is a secret entrance under an old oak tree on the south side. No one knows about it except Regina and I.” Robin explained.

Emma tried to imagine Regina young and in love with Robin. It was like trying to fit a square peg into a round hole, it just didn’t line up. The Regina she’d known was cold and strict, yet Robin was so warm and thoughtful. Could the Queen have changed so much in that time? Emma had so many questions she wanted to ask Robin about her adoptive mother but now wasn’t the time. They hurried along the castle walls until she saw what had to be the tree he was referring to. It was a mighty oak that must have been at least a century old judging by the thickness of its trunk. Its branches stretched high and wide and dressed in thousands of leaves it sheltered them from the relentless rainfall. The rough bark that twisted and turned up the tree trunk told a thousand stories, it sheltered animals, Emma counted at least 10 bird’s nests, and there were a handful of hollows at different heights housing Owls and squirrels like an animal inn. As she ran her fingers along the trunk she came across an engraving of a heart with an arrow piercing it, she looked up at Robin.

“Another life” he muttered.

He pointed to a knot protruding from the trunk and to Emma’s amazement twisted it. The ground rumbled and part of the tree trunk caved in on itself revealing an opening.

“Your secret passageway” she whispered.

Robin grinned, “Now three people know of it.”

He squeezed through the small opening and Emma followed him not knowing what to expect. She certainly hadn’t imagined the spacious dug out tunnel before her. Robin pulled out flint and a torch from his bag, lit the torch and used it to guide their path. There was a damp earthy smell as they walked along the dim tunnel. There were small holes in the walls where moles and stumbled across the tunnel while digging their own though Emma noted that there was no movement of any kind underground and wondered if the creatures this close to the castle had also fallen victim to its curse despite the fact that the tree they’d came through had seemed immune.

They weren’t long in arriving at a wooden door. Robin pulled out a key that hung on a chain around his neck. Emma watched curiously as he used it to unlock the door. Had he carried that key around his neck all this time? Just another question for her to add to the long list she already had for him once this was over.

He disappeared through the doorway and she followed him, immediately she felt something soft flap against her face. She reached out in the pitch darkness; she was surrounded by heavy furry bodies all around her. Claustrophobia began to set in as she scrambled to find some air. She felt a firm hand grasp her wrist and pull her into the light. Her body hit the floor. Looking around she was inside a bedroom, she glanced back to an open wardrobe filled with fur coats and royal dresses.

“Did we just crawl through Regina’s old wardrobe?” Emma asked, dusting herself off as she stood.

“Never mind that” Robin brushed her question aside, “We need to be quick, stay close!”

He ran out the bedroom and turned right down the hall.  Emma hurried after him. They weaved in and out of rooms and deeper into the castle.  Robin felt as if no time had passed since he was last here sneaking round the corners with his love, stifling their giggles so they wouldn’t get caught. 

With each room they passed through he was assaulted with memories of happier times, lazy days lounging in the courtyard listening to Regina’s laugh as he impersonated the different council members and dignitaries.  Days when they would play hide and seek in the castle library or when she would sit with her head resting on her shoulder listening as he read poetry aloud. The memories flooded his head pouring out of his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand as he ran, not wanting to alarm Emma. Remembering the princess he looked over his shoulder and then came to an abrupt halt. Emma was nowhere to be seen.

**

Emma stood before the massive portrait that stretched from the floor all the way up to the painted ceiling. It had caught her attention as she ran past it following Robin. She’d seen the subject of the painting just out of the corner of her eye and her body had no choice but to stop and look. For the first time in her life Emma saw her parents.

The portrait burst with joy. The King, who had fair hair, a strong jaw, and twinkling green eyes like hers smiled proudly at his Queen who sat on the throne he was standing next to holding a baby. The Queen wore a velvet red dress and a sparkling gold crown that was woven exquisitely giving it the appearance of solid gold vines binding together. It was the most intricate crown Emma had ever seen. The Queen looked angelic with her pale glowing skin and deep red lips, Emma couldn’t make out the colour of her eyes as she gazed lovingly at the bundle she held in her arms. The baby wore a white bonnet and a long lace christening gown that reached the floor. 

A knot of emotion began to build in Emma’s throat, her eyes glistened as she realised she was looking at her family portrait. She had always wondered how her parents felt about her but this painting made it clear. It was as if their love was bursting out from the canvas. Emma knew she could do this; she could wake her parents with true loves kiss.

Her own emotions must have been taking over because in her excitement she began to feel tired. She knew she should find Robin but something was telling her to rest for a moment, to sit and look at the painting longer.  She couldn’t refuse; after all she was tired from running. Fatigue began to set in and soon Emma could feel the weight of her eyelids. She fought it not wanting to lose sight of her parents looking so lovingly at her. She didn’t want to look away but her eyes buckled under the pressure. The last thing she felt was her body slumping to the ground and the last thing she heard was Robin’s collapsing beside her.


	22. Chapter 22

Hook paced nervously back and forth seemingly oblivious to the torrential rain and crackling thunder overhead. August and Red had taken shelter under a group of pine trees watching the pirate with unease.   
  
"Is he always this brooding?" August asked.  
  
"Yes" Red answered with no emotion, "But always with good reason."   
  
She glanced at the black cloud hovering above them all. "He's going to flood the moat if he isn't careful."  
  
"He? Are you referring to Hook or the cloud?"   
  
"Both" came her reply. She braved the element to march over to Captain Hook.  
  
"You need to stop this." She told him sternly. She stood blocking is path with her hand on her hips and feet grounded shoulder width apart. To an outsider it would have looked ridiculous for a petite girl to be able to confront the 6 foot broad shouldered pirate but Red commanded respect and even fear in men frequently. Many believed it was her unusual eyes that almost hypnotized her prey. Others accredited her authority to her animal-like prowess. Whichever it was it worked. Hook stopped.   
  
"This isn't right, it’s taking too long." He grunted.   
  
"You need to stay calm Killian, this rain...if the moat floods we're going to have a problem." She anxiously looked towards the rising water level.   
  
"Stay calm? Emma has very possibly fallen victim to the curse in there, I have no way to go and help her and you want me to stay calm." His voice had risen to shouting pitch.  
  
August joined them, jumping in to defend Red. "Watch your tone Hook" The lieutenant stepped between them shielding Red who rolled her eyes and stepped around him back in front of Killian.   
  
"I've been thinking..." She lowered her voice hoping Hook would understand her. "There may be a way for one of us to cross without using a raft."   
  
"That's impossible" August interrupted, "No human can touch the water without being pulled down into its depths."  
  
Red ignored him, grabbing Hook's arm so she had his undivided attention. "No human" she emphasised the last word.   
  
Hook's eyes darted up to hers "No Red, it’s too dangerous." He shook his head and pulled away from her.   
  
"More dangerous than spending weeks in the Enchanted Forest? More dangerous than sending Emma headfirst into a sleeping curse and just hoping for the best? More dangerous than wallowing in your sadness until you flood this moat and we all get sucked anyway in its blackness?" She screamed. "This whole bloody mission is dangerous!"  
  
He thought over her words while August stood by, baffled.  
  
"He'd know your secret" Hook whispered to her nodding his head in August's direction.  
  
"At the moment, that is the least of my worries." The feisty brunette replied. "I can swim over, follow their scent and find them much quicker than anyone else. I can pull Emma out and place her on the raft and pull it back over to this side. Come on Killian, it’s our best chance!" she pleaded.  
  
"There is absolutely no way you're getting into that water!" August stepped back into their conversation after overhearing Red's plan.   
  
Red looked beseechingly at Hook. He knew she was right. There were animals living in the water. He'd seen fish swimming last time he went over. It was highly possible that she could make it to the other side unharmed.   
  
"Do it." He said.  
  
"What!" August screamed, "Have you lost your damn mind?"  
  
Hook turned his attention to him and spoke in a calm voice, "She is the only one who can, and you have to let her go."  
  
Red stroked August's face, wondering if it would be the last time he'd allow her to once he knew the truth about her. "Whatever you're about to see just please remember that it doesn't change who I am."  
  
August didn't understand.   
  
She slowly backed away from him and then her eyes shone brighter than he’d ever seen. Her body began to twitch and then contort into shapes that looked excruciating and finally right there before him she transformed into the black wolf that had saved him back in the Enchanted Forest all those nights ago. August stared in disbelief.   
  
Hook crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Any sign of things going awry in that water and you signal to me. I have rope we can pull you out."   
  
The wolf huffed in agreement and stalked towards the dark water. The rain, still falling but lighter, made the water look like it was buzzing, the ripples crashed into each other and set off new ripples crashing into others.   
  
She dipped her paw into the liquid. Hook and August held their breath. Nothing happened. Red was done with hesitating; she leapt into the moat and swam quickly to the other side. There was a collective sigh of relief from the men back on dry land when they saw her emerge and shake the water from her silky black coat.   
  
"Thank the gods" Killian muttered under his breath.   
  
"I can't believe it." August was still trying to process that his mistress was a wolf.  
  
Red sniffed the ground and quickly picked up her friend's scent and started to run. Hook watched the black steak of fur speed around the castle disappearing.   
  
He chewed his lip while he waited, his eyes fixed on the spot he last saw Red willing her back carrying Emma. Time moved at a snail's pace, each second that passed seemed like a lifetime.   
  
August matched the pirate's anxiety. The rain had stopped but the black cloud above them was swirling unnaturally. Thunder roared louder than August had ever heard in all his years at sea. He looked over at Hook who seemed unmoved by the unnatural elements at play above their heads. The pirate's face was dark and focused staring at the castle unmoved. Any man could see that a storm far more violent than the one over them was brewing inside the Captain Hook's mind. He left the pirate in his thoughts feeling it was unwise to interrupt them returning instead to his own fears and anxieties over Red’s safety.   
  
An eternity passed before they heard something. The thunder immediately stopped. Everything stopped.   
  
"Did you hear something?" Hook asked in a husky voice.   
  
"It sounded like a howl" said August.   
  
The air hung think and quiet. Hook held up his hand as if he was instructing the weather to stay silent for a moment. Surely it was impossible for a man to command the heavens, though August felt like nothing could surprise him now after the events of today.   
  
The sound returned clear as day, it was a wolf's howl.   
  
"It's Red!" Hook exclaimed excitedly.   
  
A moment later they saw the black wolf dragging Emma's body back towards the moat. Using her nose she nudged Emma's limp body onto the raft making sure her feet and hands were safely tucked in and not going to slip into the water. She pushed the raft into the water and swam pushing the raft ahead of her.   
  
Hook and August ran to the shore, as the raft was coming in, it hit the bank of the moat and Emma's body started to slide towards the water. Hook lunged forward and grabbed her arm to stop her. He drove his hook into the wooden raft and started to pull it out while still keeping firm grip of Emma's arm. August rushed to help and between the two men the raft was pulled ashore in no time at all. Red staggered out of the water and shook her coat before transforming back into a woman.   
  
"Red" August ran over to her and threw his arms around her. Their happy reunion was short lived when they heard Hook calling Emma's name.   
  
"She's asleep" Red said softly. "Robin was asleep next to her, I'm so sorry Killian."  
  
"We can wake her" August insisted, "I woke Hook when he fell asleep."   
  
Hook start calling louder, "Emma! Can you hear me? Emma? Come on luv, wake up!"   
  
The princess didn't stir.   
  
"I had to punch you" August said marching over to them and raising his hand.  
  
As his hand came down Hook caught it with his own, "Don't touch her!" He hissed.   
  
"We have to do something!" August objected.   
  
Hook started to shake her, "Wake up Emma, come on, you can fight this."   
  
The others looked on in anguish.   
  
"What do we do?" Red asked, "She was our only hope for breaking the curse, now she and Robin are both under it too!"  
  
Hook lifted Emma into his lap, tucking her hair behind her ear he could feel despair clawing at his soul. All hope was lost. The clouds opened again above them and showered down tears. Red and August ran for cover under the trees while Hook stayed where he was rocking Emma in his arms.   
  
He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe this was how their story ended. He looked at her face, it was pale. Her brows were furrowed in sleep, her dark pink lips just barely parted. His heart crumbled inside his chest, it was a loss like he'd never known. Clinging to all that was left of her he leaned down and kissed his love. The rain stopped as the tears started to flow from his eyes instead. The sky cleared and the pirate sobbed mourning his princess.   
  
At that moment a force shot through his body like a mighty wind, it blew his hair from his face and looking up he saw it leave the spot where he sat on the ground holding Emma. He watched as the force rippled out from him just as the rain had caused ripples in the moat. Except this time there was only a single ripple and its power penetrated everything around them. The castle seemed to shake as it travelled through the stone walls leaving no physical damage but something had changed. A power that strong couldn't leave the world unaffected.   
  
Thinking it must have been some dark magic Hook held Emma closer prepared to die protecting her body from anymore curses. He hadn't looked away from the direction the ripple fled.  
  
"Why are you crying?" A soft voice, known too well to his broken heart, spoke from his lap. Astonished he saw Emma's green eyes curiously noting the tears in his.  
  
"Emma! You're awake!"  
  
"She's awake?" August asked bounding towards them with Red at his side.   
  
"Awake? Was I sleeping?" Emma scrambled up into a sitting position and looked frantically around her. "How did I get here? Last thing I remember I stopped to look at a portrait of my family...my body was so heavy with sleep. Where's Robin?" She spun around searching for her friend.   
  
"I could only carry one of you" Red replied hesitantly. "I only had time to rescue one"  
  
"So Robin is under the curse?" Her head dropped sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid so, I saw him myself, close to you." Red answered solemnly.   
  
"We need to save him" Emma rose to her feet, "we can't leave him there!"  
  
Hook jumped up beside her, "We can't right now luv, it’s too dangerous. We need to focus on saving your..."   
  
His words were trapped in his throat as a loud clanking noise assaulted the air. It couldn't be. Yet his eyes told him it was, they were no longer alone.   
  
Emma followed his gaze, turning around and gasped. The castle drawbridge was lowering down over the moat. The four friends stood in a line watching it meet the ground and then three shadows emerged from the castle. Emma recognised Robin’s outline and his walking stance but who was with him?

“Bloody hell” Hook muttered as the three stepped out from the castle’s shadow and into the sunlight beating down on the drawbridge. He recognised the couple immediately having already met them once, albeit while they were sleeping.

“Are they..?” Emma gasped.

“Aye,” he answered, “your parents, luv.”

Robin said something to the King and Queen and they instantly looked at Emma. Her father broke into a run bounding straight towards her; the Queen wasn’t far behind him.

“Emma!” the King cried out.

Emma started to walk out to meet them, her walk transitioning into a jog and then a full on run. She ran into her father’s arms with a force that sent him falling backwards bringing Emma down with him in a joyous heap. Moments later the Queen reached the laughing pair and collapsed on the ground beside them in a pool of her own happy tears. The monarchs went between hugging Emma in close to leaning back and cupping her face to look at it and marvel how much their baby had grown and what a stunning young woman she’d grown into.

Hook slapped Robin happily on the back welcoming him back. “I don’t how you managed it but you’re a bloody hero, mate!” Hook grinned from ear to ear watching Emma reunited with her parents.

“I didn’t do a thing!” Robin insisted.

“You did it Emma; you saved us from the curse. I knew you do it!” Queen Snow lovingly kissed her daughter’s hand.

“But I didn’t!” Emma objected, “I tried to but before I reached you the curse overcame me and I fell asleep.”

“Then how?” King David looked around the group. “Someone had to break it with true love’s kiss.”

Realisation slapped Hook across the face. Surely not. It seemed impossible, at the very least improbable.

“Gods” August gasped.

“It’s incredible” Red stared at Hook in awe.

“What?” Emma demanded.

“I went to find you,” Red started retelling the story excitedly. “I pulled you out from the castle, put you on the raft and brought you back over here. You were completely under the curse’s grasp. We tried to wake you, we tried everything but nothing worked. We thought it was all over.” The brunette could barely contain herself, tripping over her own words which flew out faster than her brain could construct the sentences. “We left Hook with you because we were in such a loss at what to do.”

“How did you wake me?” Emma stared at Hook who couldn’t do anything more than shake his head in wonder.

“How did you wake me?” She demanded, rising to her feet.

All eyes were on the pirate. His eyes were on the ground. He couldn’t process it, it was too much. Too much to hope for. Things like this didn’t happen to people like him. He started to doubt himself because the alternative was to admit the truth aloud and then it would be real and everyone would know and this felt too intimate a moment to be shared with so many people.

Emma made her way over to him and took his hand. “Tell me.”

He cleared his throat. “I thought you were lost to me, I was grieving” he tried to explain.

“He kissed you!” Red blurted out, unable to keep it in any longer.

A moment shared between two lovers. A man watching his heart break in two before him as his love lay dreaming in his arms, deep in an unwakable sleep. He’d kissed her through his tears one last time.

Emma’s mouth fell open. “True love’s kiss” she whispered.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I know I love you Emma, but true love is the rarest magic of all. I always thought it was something for the virtuous, for great Kings and Queen’s like your parents, a gift for gods and those whose hands were worthy enough to carry the fate of so many. It seems impossible to think that I could be a part of something like that.”

She took his hand and hook in her own hands, blinking back her tears. “Love doesn’t discriminate, it see past our flaws, our mistakes, our pasts, love sees our potential, it sees our most vulnerable core, the part we build up walls to protect and keep hidden away from others. It can see through our armour and match two souls together even when they feel undeserving. It’s faith in us forces us to be better.”

“Beautiful and wise” King David said proudly, standing behind his daughter placing one hand on her shoulder while holding out his other to Hook. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m King David; I believe you know my daughter well.” He grinned.

Hook flushed pink and shook the King’s hand, bowing his head respectfully, “Killian Jones, or Captain Hook as I’m more commonly known. It’s an honour to meet you, your highness.”

“The honour is mine” the King replied, “Thank you for saving my family; we owe you a huge debt. How can we repay you, make your request and I assure you I’ll grant it.”

Hook caught a glimpse of Robin standing behind the King nodding his head in Emma’s direction wiggling his brows encouraging Hook to ask for her hand.

The pirate looked at Emma and smiled. “I made your daughter a promise to help her save her parents; I was simply keeping my word to her. Knowing that Emma has her parent’s in her life is a good enough reward for me.”

The King frowned, “I insist you ask for something, you’ve reunited our family and broken the curse.”

Hook thought for a moment then replied, “All I ask is that you will allow your daughter to command her own fate and not subject her to an arranged marriage.”

His request took the King aback. He looked back and forth between the pirate who saved them and his grown up daughter, holding the man’s hook as naturally as if it were a hand. They were true love; no one could deny it the broken curse was the proof of it. Yet he asked for her right to free will instead of requesting her hand. The King didn’t understand it but the selfless request of his daughter’s admirer only endeared the pirate to him.

“You have my word.” The King promised.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one day delay but you have 2,000 words more than I usually put in a chapter. There is a lot of dialogue to get through so please bear with me, I felt these conversations were important. I actually ended up saving one of them for the next chapter as this one was getting long and I was keen to post it as close to on time as possible.
> 
> You're going to get the missing piece of Killian's backstory and finally learn how he got that hook!
> 
> Please let me know what you think good or bad, I can take it!

They all sat around the hearth of the castle kitchen. Thanks to a brief hunting trip of Red's there were three rabbits roasting above the fire, along with four fish Hook had caught and a bowl of berries Robin gathered in the Enchanted Forest. It was a humble meal for royalty but King David and Queen Snow threw themselves into the preparation along with everyone else and the group huddled around the kitchen table, where the castle servants would have taken their meal had there been any servants left, and ate together.  
  
The evening was spent filling in the King and Queen on everything that had happened while they were under the curse. Robin told them about Regina and her sinister plan. They listened sympathetically with their hearts heavy for Robin. They remembered how in love the two had been. Their compassion for Robin was equally matched with their anger at Regina. The only comfort they had was Emma's assurance that she had been cared for as a child, clothed, fed, and educated as a princess should be though she did confess to her books being her only friends.   
  
The King and Queen listened eagerly as Emma explained how she met Captain Hook, though she spared them some of the racier details, and how he saved her from Prince Derek and risked his life helping her run away.   
  
They were on the edge of their seats, along with the others as Emma told them of Blackbeard's capture, being sold into slavery; the quirky Duke who purchased her and then how Hook found her and with the Duke's help brought her safely to Granny's Tavern.   
  
"I remember that Tavern" King David said. "I stopped there on a few hunting trips, I liked it because people didn't recognise me there and the venison stew was incredible, the landlady must have been witch to conjure up food that delicious!"  
  
The others laughed.   
  
"You can tell her yourself, we'll be heading back there tomorrow." Hook replied.   
  
"What is the plan, now the curse is broken?" Red asked.  
  
"Our daughter and our kingdom were taken from us," Snow answered," Our daughter has been safely returned, now we need to save our people."  
  
"Regina only cares about power" August chimed in, "I worked with her in the royal navy. She doesn't care about her people, she taxes them highly to pay off The Dark One, I don't know what kind of arrangement they have but I do know that she is in way over her head. Emma marrying Prince Derek was part of their agreement and now that has fallen through Regina is scared and scouring the realm frantically trying to find Emma before she incurs The Dark One's wrath."   
  
"What has she gotten herself messed up in?" Queen Snow gasped.  
  
"A deal with the devil by the sound of it" King David said.  
  
"I am leaving tonight." Robin stunned the group with his announcement.   
  
"Why?" Emma cried jumping to her feet.  
  
"I need to find Regina, She needs help and I have to try to get through to her. If things have gotten as bad as August says she might be willing to listen to an old friend."  
  
"She doesn't deserve any help!" August spat, "She made her bed she should lie in it."   
  
"I understand you feeling that way but I cannot. She loved me once; perhaps I can get through to her. Regina is just a pawn in The Dark One's game; she could have information that can help us defeat him."  
  
Snow laid her hand gently on Robin's forearm. "Love is a powerful force; we've all seen that today. It is right for you to go to her. Everyone deserves a chance for forgiveness and to make their wrongs right but understand that Regina will have to pay for her crimes. I do not know what her punishment will be but it will have to be severe, I give you my word that we will not take her life but I must warn you that a future together for you both is unlikely."  
  
"I gave up on a happy ending a long time ago. I respect what you have to say and trust you to treat Regina justly. I am simply doing this because it is the right thing to do." Robin said.   
  
"In that case God speed. It was a pleasure to see you again old friend." The King rose and shook Robin's hand. "Help yourself to any weapons or supplies we have here in the castle before you leave."  
  
"Thank you, your highness." Robin nodded.  
  
"Thank you for everything you've taught me" Emma threw her arms around Robin squeezing him tightly. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Until we meet again. Keep training, I'm proud of you Emma." He gave a smirk, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.   
  
"Goodbye Robin" Red was the next to hug him followed by a strong handshake from August.  
  
"Walk me out?" Robin asked Hook.  
  
"Aye, let's go mate" the pirate replied.  
  
The two men walked out of the kitchen and down the castle halls.   
  
"That was very admirable what you did earlier, asking for Emma to choose her own fate. Emma loves you; you're true love, why didn't you ask for her hand?" Robin asked as they walked.  
  
"All I've fought for since meeting Emma is her freedom to make her own choices and follow her heart." Hook explained. "Whatever happens between us is as much up to her as it is me."  
  
Robin smiled. "So when will you ask her to marry you?"  
  
Hook sighed, "I don't yet know if I will."  
  
"What?" Robin halted, "But you love each other, you're true love!"  
  
"I know" hook chuckled, "I didn't realise you were such a romantic."  
  
"When love is taken from you and any hope of a happy ending gone you realise how precious those things are. All I wanted was to marry Regina, raise a family, and love her until my dying day. But she made her choice." Robin bowed his head sadly.   
  
Hook felt for Robin. "I'm sorry, mate. I truly am. However I'm afraid like you the woman of my affections does not care much for marriage. To be honest it wasn't a path I ever considered given my line of work." Hook grinned.   
  
"And now?" Robin asked.  
  
"Aye I confess the notion has its appeal."  
  
"I can see it now, little pirate's and princesses running amuck aboard your ship as you and Emma sail from one adventure to the next."  
  
"You paint a pretty picture." Hook laughed.  
  
"You hold the brush." Robin said with a wink.  
  
"Emma would say we could have all that without marriage."  
  
"A scandal fitting for a pirate and a runaway princess."   
  
"Would hate to disappoint!"  
  
"You and Emma are some of the few who have the luxury of the option to marry for love, not as a business agreement or necessity. Whether you choose to or not I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Robin slung his bow on his shoulder and turned to bid his friend goodbye.  
  
"What, no warning speech about what you'll do to me if you find out I hurt Emma?"   
  
Robin patted his shoulder, "I know you never would." He told his friend before shaking his hand and heading off to find his Queen.  
  
Hook watched Robin cross the drawbridge and disappear into the woods mulling over the conversation they'd just had.   
  
**  
  
Back in the castle the group decided to get a good night's sleep before journeying back to Granny's in the morning. Queen Snow took the guests to each of their rooms saving Emma until last.   
  
They walked along the corridors until they reached the east wing of the castle. Snow had lit the hanging torches as she went casting a warm and inviting glow through the stone building. Eventually Snow stopped in front of a door and pushed it open to reveal a grand bedroom, the ornate gold leaf four poster bed its focal point.   
  
"Fit for a princess." Her mother beamed proudly. "I can't believe after all this time you're finally home." Her eyes glistened.   
  
"We have a lot of lost time to make up for." Emma took her mother's hand, "thank you for welcoming Killian, I'm sure a pirate wasn't who you had in mind for your daughter."  
  
"No, I admit it wasn't, but I'm glad it is." The Queen smiled, "You found true love Emma, I couldn't be happier!"   
  
Emma's shoulders dropped "ah yes...true Love."  
  
"You seem less pleased than I would have thought." Snow walked in and sat on the bed patting the space beside her. "Come and sit with me, I've missed years of motherly talks and now seems like as good a time as any to begin. What troubles you my dear?"  
  
Emma sat by her mother, despite only meeting her that day Emma felt a connection to her like she'd never felt with anyone else. She knew she could trust her "True love."  
  
"True love troubles you?"  
  
"It feels like it comes with a great deal of expectations. I'm glad we broke your curse, and I do love Killian..."  
  
"But..." Her mother prodded.  
  
Emma sighed. "I never wanted to marry out of obligation and I don't want him to feel like he has to ask me to marry him and settle down in this castle. I don't want him to be restricted by the crown and its position the way I have been my whole life. He never asked for any of this." She hung her head sadly.   
  
"Love can be overwhelming Emma, true love even more so! But there is no mandatory timeline or set of rules that accompany it. No one has to get married today or at all if you don't want to." She watched Emma carefully and when she didn't reply Snow asked carefully, "Is there a reason you don't want to marry Killian?"   
  
Emma quickly turned to the Queen, "oh but I do! I just don't want him to feel pressured into it. I don't think it is something he ever considered as a pirate..."   
  
Snow grinned from ear to ear. Judging by how she'd seen Captain Hook look at Emma she felt confident he wanted to be with her. "Don't worry your heart about these things. You both have time to figure out what you want to do, in the meantime, enjoy the fact that you are true love. Don't worry about the future and don't for one second think that your father and I are holding out any expectations. He gave his word that you can choose your own fate. Besides we just got our daughter back, we are in no hurry for grandchildren just yet." She giggled.   
  
The Queen’s laugh was melodic and reminded Emma of morning larks singing in the trees at sunrise. Her mother's words offered her comfort.   
  
She finally emerged from her anxious mind enough to be alerted to her body which was begging her for sleep. She yawned and the Queen stood up. "Get some sleep my dear, you have had a big day and I fear that the days will only get bigger until The Dark One is defeated."  
  
"Thank you mother." Emma kissed the Queen's cheek.   
  
As the Queen closed the bedchamber door behind her she caught out of the corner of her eye the figure of the pirate slowly coming down the castle corridor.   
  
"Ah, your majesty, I was just looking for everyone."  
  
"They've all retired for the night, I've just bid your princess goodnight" she beamed happily pointing to Emma's room.  
  
"I'm sure you have much to catch up on now you are reunited." He looked longingly at Emma's room.  
  
"Thank you again for bringing our daughter back to us and for keeping her safe."   
  
Hook looked at his feet, uncomfortable with such outpourings of gratitude. "You don't need to thank me." He replied awkwardly under his breath.  
  
"Your room is across the hall from Emma's," the Queen pointed to a large oak door. "I've only just left her so I'm sure she is still awake if you wanted to say goodnight."   
  
Hook's eyes searched the Queen's. He knew enough about castle life to know that under normal circumstances it would be inappropriate for a man to enter the princess's chambers at night. He looked for a wink or mischievous twinkle but the Queen's expression remained blank, was she granting him a free pass? He decided not to question it but just to say "thanks you", kiss the Queen's hand bid her goodnight.   
  
He looked back at the Queen who didn't turn around once as she left with her skirts shuffling on the ground sweeping back and forth as he hurried away. Once alone he turned to Emma's door and knocked lightly as he opened it.   
  
She heard the gentle knock immediately the butterflies took flight in her stomach, she knew it was him.  
  
Hook's head poked around the door, "are you awake, luv?" He whispered then he saw her standing by the washbasin untying her hair, releasing the curly blonde locks down her back.   
  
"Killian."   
  
She looked nervous, and exhausted. Bags had formed under her eyes and her shoulders were slumped. She was still the most beautiful being he'd ever seen.   
  
"Are you alright?" He spoke gently walking closer until he was close enough to hold out his arms. She pressed herself against him folding herself into his arms which wrapped around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. He could still feel her nervous energy buzzing around her body.  
  
She was torn between wanting time alone to process her feelings and craving his embrace.   
  
"My room is just across the hall, if you need anything tonight" he said before kissing her hand. "I love you, Emma"  
  
His words felt like a safe shelter in the midst of a violent storm inside her mind. Those three small words granted her permission to open the floodgates and the tears came relentlessly.   
  
He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. Perching beside her he stroked her hair wishing he could offer her peace unaware that he was already doing just that.   
  
He waited beside her patiently until her tears subsided and she started to apologise, "I don't know what has come over me, it’s like I love you so much it overwhelms me, I feel like a fool!"  
  
Killian released a relieved chuckle. "If you are a fool then I am one right beside you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. " Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"There is something I've been wondering about," She furrowed her brow, "how did Red cross the moat without a raft? I thought no human could touch the water." 

He shook off his boots and jumped up on the bed beside her relaxing into his storytellers pose leaning against the elaborate headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. She loved how he recounted tales her favourite aspect of his storytelling was the way he used his hand holding it up as if pointing far off at the scene itself that he was describing. She inched closer to him, relieved for the distraction from the conversation she knew they would need to have about today's revelation.   
  
He began his tale, "Red was able to swim across the moat because she is not completely human."   
  
Emma sat up rigid at the news but didn't dare interrupt him as she was eager to hear more.   
  
"Red has the ability to turn herself into a wolf."  
  
Emma's eyes widened. "The wolf August saw in the forest!"  
  
"Aye, she saw he was gone and searched for him; the forest magic doesn't affect her when she is a wolf so she found him and led him home safely. It was Red's idea to try to swim the moat to you, we knew animals lived there and she thought perhaps as a wolf she would be able to cross safely, thank the gods she was right."   
  
"She risked her life for me." Emma said.  
  
"Aye luv, we all would."   
  
She smiled fondly; this misfit group of friends was the closest thing she'd had to a family. Regina had always kept her distance. Now she had her parents too she felt for the first time that she was home. Home wasn't a building or even a location, it was the people who offered her more safety and protection than any wall of bricks and mortar could. The family that showed her more love and acceptance than any position of power could provoke. This was her home, it was alive and fluid and she knew it would follow her wherever she went.  
  
"So Red is a wolf." Saying it aloud didn't seem to make it any less fantastical.  
  
"Aye, well...sometimes...I’m not sure of the exact biology of the matter." Hook chuckled.  
  
"Next you'll tell me you're a vampire!"   
  
His countenance changed instantly. He opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind and closed it again.  
  
"Killian?" Her voice trembled, "you're not..."  
  
"No I’m not a vampire! Bloody hell, Emma, did you think I was siphoning your blood?" His eyes twinkled at the prospect, "Would you have preferred me to be a more sinister being, something dark and dangerous perhaps, a creature that goes bump in the night?" He pounced making her jump and squeal with laughter.

“At this point I would believe just about anything!” She said.

He scratched nervously behind his ear. He knew the time had come to tell Emma the truth about him. “Well since you bring it up luv, no I’m not a vampire but there is something you should know.”

She wasn’t scared, true love was scary; Hook opening up to her was the opposite. She squeezed his thigh encouraging him to continue.

“It’s not so much me who is special but rather my father…he is well…” he’d never spoken of this to anyone in his life. He knew Granny knew the truth but they’d never discussed it. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two of them to keep it buried in the back of their own minds and to pay it no heed. He juggled with words in his head trying to form a sentence that made some form of sense. “…my father is Poseidon.” After all his wrestling it was actually much easier to say than he thought.

Emma was not prepared for that bombshell, at least judging by her mouth gaping open along with her wide eyes, slightly glazing over.

“Say something Emma.” He urged her nervously.

“You…you’re a god!”

“Actually no, I believe the term is demi-god. It’s really not as impressive as it sounds, trust me luv.” He tried to make light of it.

She teased a hint of a smile, “So all those times in bed I cried out to the gods…”

He caught her playful remark instantly and joined in, “I was right there, you could have just cried Killian” he winked.

Emma inched closer to him, studying his eyes for any sign that would have hinted to who he was. The deep blue pools offered little explanation, just a mysterious swirl of indigo amongst the crystal blue that should have at least indicated to her that there was more to Killian Jones than met the eye.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” she asked.

“I’ve never told a soul” was his honest reply. “Granny knows, but only because my mother told her before she died. She had left me a note with Granny. I found it when I was a lad, about eighteen years old with a head full of adventures and a heart pulled towards the sea. It didn’t take long for me to fall into piracy, much to Granny’s dislike. She eventually came around to the idea.” He gave her an apologetic look and continued, “I’d like to say that I wanted to tell you but honestly it was the farthest thing from my mind. It had never occurred to me to tell anyone. I’ve tried to distance myself from my father for a long time and besides…it’s not exactly something that is easy to slip into conversation.”

“I suppose not” Emma smiled, her head was spinning with questions while her heart was heavy because she realised that this man she’d fallen for, this man with whom she shared true love was in some ways still a stranger to her.

He watched her chew her lip thinking over his revelation and he could have sworn he could see the cogs turning in her head. He made the decision to do something he vowed he never would. He decided to open up the old wounds and tell Emma what happened and maybe then she would understand why he struggled to talk about his father.

 He’d always used humour as a weapon in these situations, as quick and sharp as his cutlass, it served him well. However underneath his cool facade he was nervous. This had to be strange for Emma and more than anything he hoped it wouldn't change how she was around him. The pirate was who he really was, he'd only met his father once and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Since then he'd tried to forget about all of it, his parentage and the blood that pumped through his veins. As much as he tried to leave it behind in his ship's wake or in the bottom of a bottle of rum his hook and those bloody storms were always there as a reminder.   
  
"It doesn't change anything" her voice broke through his dark thoughts. "I can tell it is a burden you carry and I want you to know that you don't have to add my feelings to that load. We fell in love before we knew who each other's parents were and your father doesn't change who you are and who I've seen you be. That is the man I fell in love with and nothing else matters."   
  
He relaxed slightly before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I love you" he told her again, the confession seemed to leave his lips as frequently as his breaths recently but he didn't care.   
  
"All I ask is that whatever burden you took with you share with me let me help you as you have so often helped me."  
  
His rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. A tear ran from his closed eye and Emma's heart sank.   
  
"I stole a woman from her husband and now she is dead," his whispered broken confession startled her. It was not what she expected and didn't seem to have anything to do with his father. Whatever dark event occurred in his past it appeared to torture his soul.   
  
"It's alright, Killian, you can tell me. You stole a woman?" She gently nudged trying to get him to start from the beginning as she took his hand.  
  
He blinked away the tear, her eyes were so forgiving and she hadn't even heard his sins, he knew it was inevitable she would find out, especially knowing who they were coming up against. "I suppose you can't steal a person who comes willingly...but her husband certainly didn't see it that way."   
  
What was her name?" Emma asked.   
  
"Milah" The name slipped from his tongue for the first time since her death. "I met her in a tavern; I was trying to impress her as I did many a woman in a tavern with tales of my travels. Her eyes sparkled as I recounted far off exotic places and she sat on the edge of her seat her knuckles white as I described my daring attacks and swashbuckling adventures." A faint smile of a memory crossed his face. Emma smiled too; she could imagine he'd be easy to fall for in a tavern, after all that was where she first felt her heart skip a beat when she locked onto his blue eyes.   
  
"And she ran away with you?"  
  
"Not that night but we started meeting at the tavern and the night I was leaving she showed up with a bag and pleaded with me to allow her to join our crew. I couldn't say no to her."  
  
"You loved her."  
  
"Aye, I suppose I did fall in love with her while she fell in love with the sea and its freedom."  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Milah was like magpie attracted to anything that sparkled. I'd often laugh at her obsession with treasure and warn her all that glitters isn't gold. She was a pirate at heart, and found her place on the Jolly Roger hunting down every tip-off she heard. Our booty doubled in the year. However her husband did not take kindly to her betrayal and hated her almost as much as he hated me. I confess I taunted the man when he came to bring her home one day, I challenged him to a duel and ridiculed him in front of my whole crew and Milah by beating him soundly, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy every second telling him exactly what I was doing to his wife at night. The man recoiled and retreated with his tail between his legs but unbeknown to Milah and I after that fateful day he became The Dark One."  
  
Emma gasped. "You had an affair with The Dark One's wife!"   
  
"A fatal mistake." He answered solemnly. "One night she heard about Poseidon, my father, who lived on Atlantis and possessed a magic sceptre that could turn anything it touched into gold. Milah was spellbound the moment she heard about it. She became obsessed with finding Atlantis and read every book she could find about the mysterious island and the god of the sea who resided there. I didn't tell her about my relationship to him hoping she would eventually lose interest and move on. Some of her research revealed that Poseidon only helped someone who carried his blood in their veins. Apparently too many mortals had died getting involved with the gods so he relocated to the island to stay away from humans in an effort to keep them safe. Milah wanted to find him; she thought she could talk him into giving her the sceptre. I wasn't convinced but seeing how obsessed she was becoming I finally broke down and told her I found a map which led to Atlantis. I didn't tell her it was the only possession my mother had left me."

He stopped talking for a moment at the thought of his mother. He had no memory of her, the glass bottle with the map and the limited description Granny had given him were the only keepsakes he had of the woman who fought desperately to bring him into this world. He'd tried to sketch pictures of his mother; countless attempts littered the Jolly Roger for years before Killian eventually gave up.   
  
"Remembering that Poseidon would only help a mortal who had his blood in their veins I didn't want to tell Milah the truth about who I was. I was a coward and I allowed her to take us to Atlantis. I was prepared for her to seek help, be refused and banished from the Isle and that would be the end of her obsession. I was a fool to think it would be that easy." He jumped off the bed and walked towards the window, a crescent moon hung in the sky, thin and sharp and white like a bone. The sky was black as death, fitting for his grisly tale.   
  
"Milah was fearless; she marched into the treasure-filled temple where Poseidon sat on a marble throne. His voice was like thunder and shook the ground beneath us as he bellowed demanding why we were there. Milah was unshaken but piled on all her charm, smothering him with flattery and offered The Jolly Roger's treasure vault in exchange for the sceptre. Poseidon rubbed his chin and told her he wanted The Jolly instead, I flat out refused. My ship was my prized possession and not for sale even for unlimited gold!"  
  
Emma's heart dropped to her gut remembering how Hook had willingly offered his ship in exchange for her freedom without hesitation.   
  
He continued, still focused on the melancholy moon, "Milah was angry, she started arguing with me trying to convince me to change my mind but I wouldn't budge. Finally Poseidon rose from his throne and spoke in his booming voice silencing us immediately. He said that if Milah was selfish enough to trade another's treasure for hers then she should just take the sceptre he wouldn't stop her. I didn't like it, my gut was screaming that it was a trap but Milah was away like a shot running towards the treasure. I screamed to her to stop, that this was madness but she reached out and grabbed the sceptre squealing with delight. She was delirious with joy, her eyes wide with wonder but then they were filled with fear, she started to scream and I realised that she was turning into gold herself, I didn't know what to do, I reached out and grabbed her hand helplessly watching her transform into a gold statue right before my eyes. Next thing I knew pain shot through me, I looked down to where my hand was holding hers I was starting to turn gold too. Before I knew what was happening the pain intensified and I was on the ground. I looked to my hand but it was gone, on the floor laid a perfect golden replica of my hand a metre away from me. Poseidon was standing above me with a sword in his hand."  
  
Hook turned and walked back towards her bed with slumped shoulders.   
  
"Poseidon called out to me, he called me Midas and I told him my name was Killian. He said I was his son and because of that he saved my life. He dropped to his knees, said that he didn't know until I was born that he had a child, that he was sorry he couldn't save my mother. They had talked about children and even decided names but my mother hadn't told him yet before he sent her away that she was pregnant. He asked me to stay, pleaded with me not to go but all I could see was the man responsible for the death of my mother and my lover. He'd taken my family and my hand and I couldn't bear to look at him or his bloody cursed treasure. I ran back to The Jolly Roger and set sail never looking back."   
  
He sat on the end of the bed sadly, "I don't know why my mother decided to call me Killian instead but I'm glad she did, I want nothing to do with that man."   
  
Emma crawled over and put her arms around him. " I'm so sorry Killian"  
  
"I found out later that Rumplestiltskin had one of his cronies tip Milah off about the gold sceptre, he knew about her love of gold and knew she would go after it and meet her death."   
  
"It sounds like he is as responsible for her death as your father was. It certainly wasn't your fault, Killian!" Emma cried.  
  
He shook his head, "if I had just asked instead of her, Poseidon would have helped me because I am his blood, but I was too afraid to reveal myself to her."  
  
"You made a mistake, but there was no wicked intention in your heart, The Dark One went out to cause her harm. Don't carry a responsibility that is his."   
  
He lifted her hand and kissed it, "it's hard to accept that."   
  
"I understand" she assured him. "Thank you for trusting me with this."  
  
"I should let you sleep, Emma."   
  
"You don't have to leave."   
  
"I'm afraid I am not good company tonight, I have much to think about."   
  
"Don't think too much" she warned.   
  
"I'll try not to." He was smiling but his eyes were sad. She knew it must have been painful for him to drudge up the past, she wished she could heal his scars. He had trusted her with his darkest secret, she now had to trust him to know what he needed right now. If it was solitude then she wouldn't try to convince him to stay.  
  
They exchanged a kiss that meant so much more now they bared their hearts to each other. She watched her true love leave and then slipped into sleep haunted by werewolves and gods wrestling for power over the mortals.  
  
**   
  
The rum burned his throat going down. The numbing heat offered some comfort to his wounded soul. Telling Emma had been medicinal but like all treatments of injuries he felt beaten and bruised. Healing meant pain, he knew that, and his nurse was as angelic as they came.   
  
Rustling behind him alerted the pirate that he wasn't alone in the small library. The King sat beside him, with his own glass.   
  
"Care if I join you?"  
  
Hook signalled to the bottle, "Be my guest."


	24. Chapter 24

The King sat down next to the pirate, observing the man who won his daughter's heart and risked everything for her freedom.   
  
"Trouble sleeping?" Hook asked, uncomfortable being under the monarchs stare.  
  
"King David relaxed, swirling his rum in his glass watching the miniature waves lap up the sides, "After so many years under a sleeping curse I admit I find it unnerving to willingly close my eyes" he confessed.  
  
"Aye, if I were in your shoes I imagine I’d be hesitant too."  
  
"Everyone else has retired for the night, what keeps you awake?"   
  
Hook smiled ironically. "Ghosts from my past decided to rear their heads tonight; I confess I'm wary about closing my eyes tonight also."  
  
The King nodded, then thinking over Hook's words something confused him. "You know, wariness and hesitancy weren't traits I ever associated with pirates, but in the short time I've known you I see you frequently holding yourself back."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I watched you discover you and Emma were true love, I saw the look on your face when you realised what you two were. I've heard of how you've fought bravely and at great personal cost to keep my daughter safe and to give her the freedom she craved. No one can deny the love you have for each other and yet you hesitate. Most men would have already proposed and set a date to be wed but you wait...I can’t help but wonder, what it is you are waiting for?"  
  
Hook was stunned; the King spoke so liberally without any hint of coyness or tact but direct and to the point. He couldn't help but like the man. He was Emma's father, a fact that was important enough just to keep Killian on his toes but at the same time he had Emma's eyes and there was a softness to them that told him he could trust the man.   
  
"I'm waiting for your daughter of course."  
  
David was confused, "Don't you have her heart?"  
  
"Aye and I could never adequately convey what that means to me” Couldn't the King see that it was easy to live recklessly when you have nothing to lose? But Hook had to be cautious because now he had found life's greatest treasure.   
  
"Then, forgive my bluntness, why haven’t you asked me for her hand?"  
  
The captain ran his finger through his hair, why was this so hard for everyone else to understand?   
  
"Because Emma isn't ready, and when, if, I feel she is then...with no disrespect to you, your highness...I will ask her, no one else; for ultimately it is her decision. However last time the subject of marriage came up she was against the institution itself."  
  
David looked disappointed.  
  
"Believe me when I say that I have every desire to marry your daughter but her happiness is more important to me than my own. I’m a patient man."   
  
The King smiled. "You're not like any pirate I've ever met."  
  
"I take that as a complement, your majesty." Hook nodded playfully.   
  
David was sizing up the man before him. Captain Hook was a walking oxymoron: a generous pirate, selfless rapscallion, and hesitant star-crossed lover. His personality traits were as contrasting as his clear blue eyes and raven black hair. Everything he'd ever been told about pirates conditioned him not to trust them but something about Hook changed his mind. David prided himself on his instinct when it came to people and their intentions. One thing was for certain, Captain Hook was no ordinary pirate.   
  
"As it stands Captain, I don't even have a kingdom so I think we can drop the title for now at least, please call me David."  
  
"If that is the case then in turn please drop the Captain. I have a feeling that for us to have any hope against Queen Regina and Rumplestiltskin we'll need to work together as equals playing off each other's strengths."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Hook"  
  
The men clinked their glasses together in agreement and each took a long sip before Hook decided it was time to attempt sleep. He left the insomniac King to brood in peace.   
  
That night he tossed and turned, haunted by dark dreams carrying the memory of his lost love and sending him a clear warning for Emma's safety.

 

**

 

Emma struggled to sleep too. The dreams that visited her were so vivid that upon waking they felt like memories. However these memories were of things yet to come, a future with Killian threatened by a dark force. She couldn't let fear clutch too tightly to her, she and Killian were strongest together and she wasn't timid about their future anymore, she couldn't afford to be, there was so much more at stake now.   
  
When she reached the kitchen the others we're already there eating and discussing plans. Her father's face lifted to greet her with a tired smile, dark bags hung from his eyes. Her mother, who looked more rested and glowing with hope called to her from the large pot of porridge she was stirring, "good morning Emma, breakfast?"   
  
She nodded and walked to her father to kiss him on the head "good morning father" before moving towards Hook who was waiting patiently.  
  
"Good morning pirate," she kissed his cheek   
  
"How did you sleep, princess?" He leaned in his voice innocent and his eyes anything but.   
  
"Not great" she admitted then said under her breath to him, "I didn't have you there to chase away my nightmares."  
  
"I know the feeling, luv." He whispered back.   
  
"So what's the plan?" Emma asked the others.  
  
"We leave for Granny's today and set up base there. Just in case The Dark One knows we are freed from the curse and comes looking for us." David answered.   
  
"We'll leave as soon as we've all eaten" said Snow, handing Emma a bowl of hot porridge.

She took it, grateful for something warm to fill her stomach who had all of a sudden decided it was ravenous. She wolfed the whole bowl down before Snow could even offer seconds.

**  
  
An hour later they were walking deeper into the Enchanted Forest. Despite the curse being lifted they were still on edge anticipating danger with every step.   
  
"Here", Hook offered Emma His flask.  
  
She took a tiny sip and handed it back. "Thanks, I needed that"   
  
"You seemed a little anxious." He observed.  
  
"It's this forest, I can't explain it but I have a bad feeling, like someone is watching us...or hunting us."  
  
Hook glanced around silently wishing they had Robin and his instincts with them. He cast a look back at Red who was scouring the forest, she was on high alert and that didn't help calm his hidden nerves. Like any good pirate he wore his confidence like armour faces the dangers head on.  
  
"We'll just need to stay alert and ready for whatever comes our way."   
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a day where nothing happens. No impending doom, no looking over our shoulders or living in hiding, no savage forest creature waiting to pounce, no curse, and no villains?" Emma asked.  
  
"That sounds like a very dull day indeed." He chuckled.  
  
"What will we do when this is all over?"  
  
"I have a few ideas" he winked.   
  
Emma laughed, "Is that all you think about?" She nudged him.  
  
"You don't know what I'm thinking about!" He protested.   
  
"I can imagine"   
  
"I wonder if you do..." he said quietly.   
  
Emma slowed her pace. Perhaps his intentions for them extended beyond the bedroom. Secretly she hoped they did. She knew that she hadn't talked well of marriage in front of him. All this time she thought she was taking the pressure off him but what if he wanted that too and she was discouraging him. She thought about the vision she had the previous night. Her stomach fluttered and she felt her emotions rising as she imagined marrying her pirate. He stopped and looked back to where she was walking slowly deep in thought. He waited for her to catch up to him almost bumping into him she was so distracted.   
  
"I didn't mean to trouble you with what I said, luv. I just hope you know that I see more for us than just our rendezvous between the sheets. I want a life and a future with you.”

She could feel the tears threatening her eyes. His feelings matched her own so perfectly, was this what it meant to be true love? She wanted to tell him but it wasn’t the time or place to plan out a life together so she simply replied, “I want that too” quickly so she could look away to wipe her disobedient tears refusing to stay in her eyes. She cursed her emotions getting the better of her. The past few days they kept clawing to the surface and the princess who had once been so gifted at hiding her feelings and wearing a mask was finding it increasingly difficult.

“What’s wrong Emma?” his voice was laced with concern.

“I just wish we were somewhere where we could talk, really talk, there is so much I want to say, so much I want to tell you.”

He took her hand back in his, lifted it to his lips and said “There is much I would like to say to you too but I need to do something first.  It’s for that reason that I am not going to camp with you tonight but continue on to Granny’s…”

Emma shook her head trying to interrupt but he kissed her into silence then once she relaxed in his arms he started to explain, “It is a good thing Emma, don’t fret, I simply need to prepare something for your arrival. I will be eagerly anticipating your appearance and I promise you Emma, we will have time to talk, just the two of us and we will be able to say everything that we can’t right now.”

She felt as sad as she felt excited. She had no desire to be apart from him yet again but he was doing this for them, he was preparing something for her and that made her heart soar.

 

**

 

That night the group stood to bid their farewells to Hook. He’d helped them set up camp and announced his departure. They were reluctant to see their companion go but trusted him when he said it was important. David and Hook exchanged some quiet words together.  Emma watched them from across the camp, they were deep in discussion. Finally her father smiled broadly and patted Hook on the back. The pirate held out his hand for the king to shake but instead David pulled him in for a hug. Snow came up behind Emma putting her arm around her daughter.

“Your pirate seems to have made quite the impression on your father.” Her pearly teeth shone brightly, “I wonder what Hook could be preparing for you?” she teased.

“Mother…” Emma said in a playful warning tone.

Snow raised her hands in defence, “Alight! What do I know, I’m just a mother and a wife and some may say an expert on true love…”

“I’m going to say goodbye.” Emma rolled her eyes at her mother and moved across the camp to Hook.

“Walk with me a little ways” he said.

She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to lead to her just enough into the forest where they were away from prying eyes. He brought her close to him, cupping her face. His eyes skimmed her features, memorizing each freckle, eyelash, even the creases on her brow that silently questioned what he was doing.

“I just want to remember everything.” He explained.

“Remember this” she said then took his head in her hands and pushed her lips against his. Her fingers gasped onto his hair which was longer now than when they started their adventure together. She could feel his hand and hook work their way around her back. His hook rested on her hip, the point causing just enough pressure to make her body sing while his hand squeezed her rear. Their tongues massaged against each other’s, their lips coming together with a force she knew would leave hers plump and swollen but she didn’t care. When they finally pulled apart for air, panting with their noses still touching, their eyes were wide and black focused intently on each other.  The air around them was thick with desire but they both knew this could only be a taste of what was to come.

“I love you Emma” he said with a breathless sigh.

“I love you” she whispered onto his lips, parted and ready for another kiss.

 

When she walked back to the camp alone moments later, no one commented on her dishevelled appearance or her flushed cheeks, or even the lonely tear straying from her blood shot eyes. They all knew better and their hearts were heavy for the princess. Instead Red handed her a bowl of stew and a piece of bread and August set down a bottle of wine beside her before leaving her alone.

**

Hook walked all night, his anxiousness to return to Granny’s and excitement for what he was returning for was the fuel that kept his momentum up as he trudged through the dark forest.  He didn’t fear the Enchanted Forest anymore. He had the power of true love, along with his own personal powers that suddenly didn’t repulse him the way they used to. Emma had been so accepting of his past and his family tree he wondered why he had kept it secret from her for so long. There would be no more secrets now. He smiled thinking about the small box in the drawer of his room at the inn. He’d given his treasure away to his crew, all but one piece that he couldn’t part with. Even back then he knew deep down that he wanted to give it to Emma. The diamond and sapphire ring had been part of a haul they discovered in Arabia. It had struck him how much the jewel reminded him of the sea when it was found deep in the desert. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery he’d come across, the jewels woven together with intricate gold detailing, and the fact that it belonged to a slave driver they’d attacked made it sparkle even more in his eyes. It would be a fitting ring for Emma, fit for a princess, deserving of someone who broke free from slavery herself.

He felt sick with excitement thinking over his words and how he would ask her to be his wife. There was so much to say but it needed to be perfect. He played back their whole relationship through his mind until suddenly a shrill voice pierced his happy memories.

“Hello Dearie!”

He felt a searing pain on the back of his head and then everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to start by apologising for how long this took to post. We are in our final stretch as I've said before, only a few chapters left and things are going to get action filled. Some old characters are going to start returning and hopefully everything will start to come together, loose ends tied up in pretty bows and a few twists and turns left to take you on. That's the plan anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always feel free to get in touch. You can find updates on twitter: @librarybelle1

Robin crept closer to the castle window casting light from the otherwise gloomy stone fortification. His fingers ached from his climb up the ivy on the castle wall to get to the balcony he now stood on. He had seen the amber glow from the window and her stark shadow contrasted against it. After all these years he could still tell it was her. She walked with the same aggressive elegance, perfectly balancing urgency with power. It was an act of course, he knew that. Even from down on the dewy grass looking up to her ivory tower he could tell that her movements were angry because she was afraid. Like a cornered viper in the face of a lion Regina was wound up and ready to strike her aggressor in a final Hail Mary.   
  
Now that he was up high on her level he could get a better view of his past love. Gazing from the shadows he was struck by how time seemed to stand still when it came to her appearance. Her striking features remained untouched by time, her skin still like decadent caramel, her eyes still dark and alluring; her red lips had kept their plumpness. Robin could feel his heart quicken. She was as beautiful as he remembered.   
  
Queen Regina wasn't alone. She was speaking with someone, a man by the look of the shadow cast on the opposite wall. Robin couldn't get a clear look at him from his hidden vantage point. Regina had the air of composure but Robin noticed a slight twitch under her left eye, so subtle yet noticeable to him. She was tense but pretending she was in control. 

//  
  
Queen Regina's world was unravelling before her. She was worlds apart from the clean cut fool proof plan The Dark One had spun her all those years ago.   
  
It was too easy to fall under Rumplestiltskin's spell. The promise of power and respect enticed her and like a moth drawn to a flame she headed towards her doom.   
  
King David and Queen Snow had been repulsive to Regina, she watched them rule their kingdom based on the good of the people at their own expense, passing up valuable alliances with darker forces all because of their precious values and sickening do-gooder attitudes. Their complete lack of motivation for personal power infuriated her. And yet things always seemed to go their way, they had their love, their marriage, their kingdom and then their perfect little bundle of joy. While Regina was forbidden to be with the man she loved. She was forced to choose between a life living in their shadow or ultimate power and authority. Yes she loved Robin, the gods knew giving him up was the hardest thing she'd ever done but no guts no glory, the pain she felt wouldn't last forever and then she would have her wealth and kingdom to seek comfort in.  
  
Emma had been her golden ticket to everything she desired. All she had to do was raise the perfect princess to marry a Prince of The Dark One's choosing. She shuddered just thinking about Rumplestiltskin's face when he barged into her room in Oceania fuming about Emma's escape, spitting out threats of every terrible curse imaginable if Regina didn't find her. She had no idea how he knew Emma was gone with Captain Hook just an hour after her escape or why he looked shaken up and bruised but he made his intentions clear. Regina's life depended on finding Emma and returning her to the Prince.  
  
She paced back and forth in her chamber nervously playing all these factors over and over in her head as her new navy Lieutenant babbled on about yet another search mission that failed to find the princess. She was unaware of the hooded figure lurking outside her window listening to every word.   
"Enough!" She shouted, stopping the Lieutenant mid-sentence. "No more excuses; leave now and look again. No one rests until Princess Emma is found and returned to me!"   
  
"A...a...as you wish, m...m...my Queen" he stammered before rushing from the room.  
  
Regina stormed out onto her balcony. The cool night air made her shiver or perhaps it was the growing realisation that she wouldn't survive this. It certainly wasn't the hooded figure in the shadows. She hadn’t even suspected she wasn't alone.   
  
With no one there to see her in a moment of vulnerability Queen Regina began to cry. It was all too much. She had lost all control. Rumplestiltskin was a curse far worse than the one she had him cast and one that had permitted into every inch of her life. 

//  
  
Robin watched her shoulders shake as she sobbed into her hands. His heart couldn't take watching her; each sob was like a knife plunging into his soul. Regina needed his help.   
  
"Regina" he spoke softly.  
  
The Queen jumped back. "Who are you?!"  
  
He stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"Robin" she gasped, "what are you doing here, how did...?"  
  
"It doesn't matter" he spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me? Why would you do that?"  
  
" You know why" he replied gently.   
  
She shook her head, "that was another life Robin, that girl died a long time ago. I'm different now."  
  
He was inches from her, “I don’t buy that”. For almost two decades they’d been apart, her dark brown eyes and velvety black hair just a shadow of a memory that whispered to him while he dreamt. To see her in the flesh right in front of him after all this time made the moment seem unreal. Perhaps he was still asleep in the enchanted forest under one of the wood nymphs influence. However he knew it had to be real. He could smell her perfume, count each breath as her collarbone rose and fell, and he felt her striking aura. “If that was true you wouldn’t be scared right now. You would have called a guard to take me away and gone on with the rest of your night. You know that you’re in trouble and whether you want to admit it to yourself or not you’re relieved that I’m here.”

There was no way for him to know if that was true or not. He hoped it was. Their future and the future of the kingdom hung on the next words to leave the Queen’s mouth.

 

**

 

The first of Hook’s senses to awaken was his hearing. Through the darkness in the distance he could hear a muffled but constant low roaring, like a furnace. As he focused on the sound the pain hit him next, the throbbing in the back of his head where he had been struck. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut to try to differentiate between the sound he heard and the sound of blood rushing through his head in response to his wound. The pain was piercing like someone driving an axe into his skull, but the fact he was still breathing ruled that out. Opening his eyes the darkness began to dissipate, blurry shadows danced in front of him, after a few blinks he saw that it was the flickering light of a torch casting a shadow on the wall.

He was in some sort of cell. The next sense to be assaulted was that of smell. The putrid smell of rotting flesh stung his nostrils. Coughing Hook looked around only to discover the source was a dead body, chained to a neighbouring cell, folded over on itself and left for god knows how long. He was not bound but missing from his left wrist was his hook.

“What hell am I in?” he muttered as he tried to sit up.

Footsteps echoed getting louder with each step; he could still hear the dull roaring noise in the background. Suddenly a long shadow filled the floor, gradually shrinking as its owner entered the room. “Good, you’re awake!” the voice crowed.

Hook knew that voice too well, it was one from his past and the same one he heard before he was knocked out and now everything was clear. He was The Dark One’s prisoner.

“Rumpelstiltskin, it’s been a while. You look smaller, have you shrunk?” he chided the imp like man.

His captor sneered at him, “We’ll see how humorous you feel when I’m done with you!” he hissed, “I have to say you were easier to find than I thought, as soon as I learned your secret and followed the storms…you really shouldn’t wear your heart on your sleeve like that” he tutted at the pirate.

“What do you know of hearts? You had your wife killed…I assume that is what this is about” Hook rolled his eyes waving his stump wrist at the bars around him.

“Milah got herself killed, thanks to you and your lust for treasure influencing her. I care nothing about Milah or her golden corpse at the bottom of the ocean silently screaming for the rest of eternity.” He smiled revelling in the uneasy expression on the pirate’s face. “I have my sights set on a new woman now, one who can give me much more than Milah ever could…but alas once again it seems we have our eyes on the same woman” his ghastly grin displayed his yellow teeth.

Hook instantly tensed. Emma.

The Dark One’s cackle reverberated off the stone walls. Once he calmed down from his manic laughter he crouched down beside Hook, glaring at him through the bars, “and you’re going to tell me where she is!”

“I’ll die first” Hook spat.

“No…no you won’t, but you will experience immense pain until you give her up.”

The Dark One rose to his feet and walked over to a fire at the corner of the room; he pulled a poker from the embers and returned to Hook.  With a click of his fingers he was towering over the pirate inside his cell. Before the Hook could say anything The Dark One plunged the hot poker into the his side. Hook let out a groan through clenched teeth. An explosion of blinding pain coursed through his body making his muscles shake, waves of heat swept over him, he couldn’t focus on anything but his throbbing wound. Sweat began to pour from his brow but his lips stayed tightly sealed.

 

**

Emma’s stomach lurched as they walked the final stretch through the Enchanted forest. She faltered, closing her eyes until the sensation passed.

“Are you alright?” Red asked her friend. The teenager was worlds apart from the moody girl that Emma met months ago when she first set foot in Granny’s Inn.  The rolled eyes and snarky remarks had been exchanged for cunning wit and acute intuition. Red was less tempestuous adolescent and more warrior woman. And that sharp perceptiveness could sense something wasn’t right with the princess.

“I just feel uneasy” Emma said, “I know that Hook can look after himself but I can’t shake this sick feeling, I want to have hope but I can’t help but feel like he is or will be in danger.” Emma had changed in the short few months as well.  She was wiser, stronger, and braver, despite how she felt at that moment. It was there where her frustration truly lay. All this time training and transforming into this strong woman and she still felt afraid, to the point of feeling physically ill.  The thought of any harm coming to Killian was unbearable.

“I’m sure Hook is fine” Red tried to comfort her, “He is probably at Granny’s already waiting for us; we’re only a few miles away.”

The thought warmed Emma’s heart. By day’s end she would be with Killian again. She smiled thinking about his parting words; he wanted to talk with her about their future. She loved her new found friends and family but living together in the woods didn’t exactly offer much privacy and the knowledge that she and Killian would be alone together tonight and she could finally tell him what she had been dying to say since he left was the wind in her sails. She quickened her pace; there was no time to lose.

“Stop!” August shouted from up ahead. The group quickly huddled around him, as Emma rushed through them to see what was wrong her stomach rose to her throat. There in August’s hand, glistening, was Killian’s hook.

“Killian” she whispered as a prayer, unable to say anything else.

Queen Snow hurried to her daughter’s side.

King David took the silver appendage from August and inspected it, there was no mistaking it, it was the pirate’s namesake for sure. “We have to assume Hook is in trouble” he said in an authoritative but sombre voice.

Emma shook in her mother’s arms. The sickening feeling she couldn’t shake, her stomach doing flip flops with each step she’d taken that day; she’d known, deep in her soul she’d known Hook was in danger. She cursed herself for not listening to her gut earlier.

Red scanned the ground around where the hook was found. “There was no struggle, he must have been subdued from behind…there!” she pointed to some broken fern branches, “He fell here, but there is no sign of anyone leaving…”

August, David, and Emma immediately drew their weapons. The group silently eyed their surroundings listening for any sign that they weren’t alone.

“At ease” Red assured them, “We are alone; there is no other scent here. Whoever attacked Hook is no longer here…I just don’t understand how they left no trail behind them…”

“They must have used magic” David spoke up.

“The Dark One” Emma muttered, afraid that if she said it out loud her worst fear would become reality.

“He would be powerful enough to catch Hook off guard, disarm him, and take him from here without leaving a trace.” David agreed.

“We have to go find him!” Emma spoke louder this time.

“We don’t know where he is!” August reminded her.

“How hard can it be to find The Dark One? Doesn’t he have a castle or lair, or something?” She replied. Emma had no intention of giving up.

“It’s not finding him that is the problem” David said, “We don’t know how to defeat him. None of us wield magic; we are completely out of our depth. We need someone who knows what The Dark One’s weakness is.”

“I know what it is” a woman’s voice, all too familiar to Emma, interrupted them. They all spun around to see Robin and Queen Regina standing a few feet away.

The pair stood panting from their own trek through the woods.  Robin was in his trademark hunter green hooded cloak with his bow slung over his shoulder while Regina wore a dark green linen dress and brown hooded cloak. Out of her royal regalia she would have been almost unrecognisable to those who didn’t know her personally.

Red hissed, angry at herself for being so distracted by the discovery of the hook that she didn’t hear or smell them coming.

David kept his sword drawn and pointed it directly at Regina. “You have five seconds to convince me not to run you through.”

Robin cleared his throat, “You did promise me not to kill her…”

“Didn’t say anything about maiming her.” The King narrowed his eyes, anger swirled darkening their normally pale blue colour into a midnight hue.

Regina rolled her eyes, “I know the only way to kill The Dark One”

“Why would we trust anything you say?” Emma spat.

The Queen’s face softened when she saw the princess. “Emma, I’ve never hurt you…”

“You kidnapped me, put my parent’s under a curse, lied to me my whole life and then tried to marry me off to a prince who tried to rape me!” her voice had risen to screaming level.

Regina’s eyes widened at the last accusation. She didn’t know about Prince Derek’s advances on Emma. “I…I…I didn’t know he did that…” she grew quiet.

“But you were well aware of the rest” David interrupted, “you’ve ruined countless lives in the process of propelling yours, and for what? So you could be a Queen of a stolen kingdom, mother of a stolen child? Tell me, how is that all working out for you?”

Regina swallowed hard; she deserved their hate, along with their distrust. She never imagined she would have to look in the eye of the people she betrayed. That was never part of Rumplestiltskin’s plan, none of this was. She found herself at the mercy of the people who probably despised her most in the world. As she looked at each face, staring angrily back at her she felt at a complete loss. These people were her only chance of survival and the only piece of information she had was of no help to them at all.

“I’m sorry” she said sadly, “I know the words are meaningless and there is no excuse for what I did. I hurt you all” she looked to Robin, he’d been a victim of her greed too when his only crime was to love her. “I am not going to ask for your forgiveness, the gods know I don’t deserve it, but I know the only way The Dark One can be killed…I want to make this right, I want to help if I can” she looked up expectantly.

Emma had never hated anyone more. Not even Blackbeard or Prince Derek, because the only reason she’d come across those villains was Regina, none of this would have happened if she hadn’t teamed up with The Dark One and helped him cast his dark curse. She would have grown up with loving parents surrounded by love. She would never have known the loneliness she’d felt as a child forbidden to make friends, she wouldn’t have felt like a caged bird, perhaps would never have grown up throwing herself on men just to feel wanted, to find some sort of connection. She never would have gone to the taverns…her line of thought stopped there, with Hook’s face. She could see it as clear as day, her rugged pirate flashing his charming grin at her the first night he saw her, his brow raised flirtatiously. As much pain and hurt that Regina had cause something good came from it. Her life had been miserable enough with Regina that Emma fled to the taverns and there she found her true love.

It didn’t redeem the woman, Emma had no doubt that she and Killian were destined to be together and that in any course of events in her life their paths would have crossed, but just remembering their meeting brought the greater issue to light. Killian was in danger, Rumplestiltskin had him and considering their past she could imagine that Killian was probably in a world of pain…if not worse. Regina said she knew how to defeat The Dark One; she had no choice but to give her a chance.

“Tell me” Emma said. Regina’s eyes shot to hers. “Tell me how to kill Rumplestiltskin and then never speak a word to me again.”

Regina gasped. Her shoulders slumped, so this was how it was going to have to be. “That’s fair…” she exhaled deeply, “Rumplestiltskin is The Dark One, he has magic like no other mortal, for that reason he cannot be killed by any mortal…in fact he can only be killed by a god.”

“So you mean to tell me that your ‘helpful’ information for us is that we can’t kill him, you came all this way to tell us we have no hope.” David was losing patience.

“I’m telling you what I know” Regina insisted.

The group began to bicker amongst themselves, their voices humming like a field of crickets. Emma felt removed from the situation as if she was having an out of body experience. The solution came to her as violently abrupt as a slap in the face. It all suddenly made sense, everything she’d been feeling the past few days, everything she had been waiting to say to Killian. The path she had to take was so clear to her it may as well have been paved in golden bricks and illuminated by torches. “I know how to save Hook” she blurted out.

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her.

“Emma?” David asked.

“I can save Hook but I have to go alone.”

“Absolutely not!” Her father cried.

She looked imploringly at him, reaching out to take his hand. “Father, I know you don’t trust Regina, but I’m asking you to trust me. I know how to save Hook and defeat The Dark One but I have to do it alone. It won’t work of another goes with me.”

“His face fell, “You’re asking me just to let you go off on your own?”

“Actually I’m not asking, I’m telling you that’s what I’m going to do, what I’m asking is that you trust me and that you get everything in place to fight The Dark One’s armies, just because he is dead doesn’t mean they will surrender. You need to rally your army, every ally you and Regina can find and get ready for war.”

King David blinked, trying to make sense of Emma’s instructions. He would have said she’d lost her mind but she looked perfectly calm and composed and the most at peace he’d seen her in days. Could she really have a way to do this? He didn’t see any other option available to them.

“Where will you go?” Snow asked.

“I need to go to Duke Phillip, he has something I need” she grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

It was three days ride to the Duke's estate for Emma; she'd reluctantly agreed to go by carriage so she could sleep inside and even allowed Red to drive her there. Not that Red was a particularly good driver, horses were always uneasy around her because they could sense what she was. Red had been appointed chauffeur because the Snow, David, August, and Robin were needed to round up their armies and Regina had to go back to her castle and act as though nothing had changed. If The Dark One knew she changed sides then they would lose the element of surprise when they came to attack him. So Red was left and she was as unhappy about the situation as Emma was.   
  
King David had put his foot down, assuring Emma that Hook wouldn't want her riding for three days alone and that as soon as she reached the Duke then Red would return to the others and leave Emma to her plan.   
  
Emma wanted to tell her father that Hook didn't coddle her and would never tell her what she could or couldn't do but was too tired to argue the point further. Ultimately it made no difference if Red accompanied her for the start of her journey. It was the end destination which required her to go alone.   
  
Her skin prickled with goose bumps just thinking about what she was going to do. Visions of Milah trapped in her golden coffin at the bottom of the ocean flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes tighter. That would not be Emma's fate. Her plan had to work; after all it wasn't just her life hanging in the balance.   
  
Her body jerked. The carriage flew over another pothole; Emma decided she wasn't going to get much rest on the trip.   
  
By the third day of being thrown around the carriage like a sack of potatoes Emma caught a glimpse of the Duke's grand estate.   
  
The cherry blossoms that lined the road leading to the house were in full bloom. Imported from afar they were yet another stamp of the Duke's mother; trying to paint a perfect picture to the world outside.   
  
The carriage stopped outside the front door. Emma climbed out before anyone could help her. Godfrey rushed to greet them.   
  
"Emma! This is a surprise."  
  
"Godfrey, where is the Duke?"  
  
"The Duke...now let's see...last I knew he was..."  
  
Emma didn't wait for his bumbling answer. She had a pretty good idea where to find Phillip.  
  
She flew past the doorman and up the stone steps to the house and through the open door. She ran down the empty corridors, their walls decorated with portraits of Duke's and Duchess's from times gone by. Finally, Emma's goal was in sight. The Duke had made some changes to his personal parlour's door since Emma was last there. A wooden skull and crossbones was carved in the ornamental wood. She couldn't help but grin. She knocked and when no reply came slowly pushed open the door.   
  
The room was exactly as Emma remembered; toys and costumes littered the floor, mostly pirate themed. On his game table a sea battle between the navy and pirate's was laid out. Books of fictional pirate tales were stacked up by a large chair positioned in front of the fire. One was open and upside down saving the place last read. However the reader was missing from the scene. The room was empty.  
  
Just then Godfrey hurried into the room behind her. "I just remembered the Duke informed me he was going down to the tavern in town today, he spends most of his time at the port either on his ship or in the tavern."  
  
As Emma thanked him and turned to leave her eye caught something. Smiling she picked it up gave Godfrey a wink and hurried back to the carriage.   
  
**  
The tavern was alive. Its energy was contagious and not only for the people inside, inanimate objects seemed to take on a life of their own too. The tables shook being beaten by fists of men playing tavern games either celebrating wins or taking out their frustration at losses. Steins of ale slid down the bar with military precision twirling into the greedy hands of patrons. A steady beat thrashed out by the elderly man playing piano and his companion on accordion permeated through the wooden floor meeting Emma’s feet and continuing through her body making her feel the rhythm of their sea shanty right down to her bones. The hanging lanterns quivered as the whole building shook while a few worse for wear customers did their best interpretation of a waltz with some of the serving girls around a cleared out dance floor.

In the centre of the room she caught sight of the Duke. Endearingly he was in the midst of playing the dice game that she had taught him. Emma felt a swell of pride and emotions that she didn’t expect. Shaking them away she marched across the room to his table, leaned over it and asked confidently, “What are you boys playing?”

Phillip’s jaw hit the table when he saw her. The men with him, a collection of misfits and ruffians ate her up with their hungry eyes all flashing tooth deprived grins.

“Dice” one man answered gruffly, “why don’t you sit here, you could be my lucky charm” he patted his lap, still warm from the barmaid he’d just nudged off.

“Actually if you don’t mind I was going to play too” she flashed her eyelashes.

“I don’t see a problem with that” Phillip grinned. A wink of his eye promised to keep her identity secret.

Emma sat at the table to a chorus of laughter. It was a novelty to see a woman take part in such games. Expecting an easy conquest the men rubbed their hands with glee anticipating their money pouches expanding in no time at all. Perhaps once they relieved her of all her coins they could barter for something more enticing. The thought alone had them all sitting upright in their rickety wooden chairs.

Emma ignored their stares and sat down at their table not waiting any longer for a spoken invitation. A tall thin scruffy looking rouge stared at her ginning while he shook the small cup, made of bone, rattling the dice around. Spilling the contents onto the sticky table the numbers revealed themselves; four sixes, a four, and a five. A healthy roll. He slumped back in his seat smugly folding his arms over his chest still watching Emma intently. Next to roll was Phillip. He shook the cup briefly and then scattered the dice. Three fives, a two and two fours. Not enough to beat the man to his left. Phillip passed the cup to a small squirrely man on his right with dirty blonde curls kept somewhat under control with a black bandana tied around his head. He spat in the cup for luck and rattled it for longer than necessary. His fist met the table with a loud thud when he saw his score; three ones, a two and a five.

Finally it was Emma’s turn she swirled the contents of the bone cup eyeing her opponents then tipping out its contents she let out a lofty “Ha!” She had rolled four sixes and a five beating the highest score.

The game continued on. A crowd had begun to form around their table. The novelty of a woman not only playing tavern games but giving the men a real run for their money attracted much interest. This was the most entertainment they’d seen in months. After a few hours, all but Phillip and the tall lean opponent had cut their losses and left. The latter was determined to win back what he had lost already.  In a final attempt with all he had left Emma squashed him like a bug. Seeing his head drop to his chest she pitied the man and allowed him to keep what he had bet on that round. He quickly scooped up the last of his coins before she had time to change her mind.

Phillip chuckled, amused by the events, “Well m’lady, you have well and truly emptied my pockets, I would offer you a drink but…” he felt around his breast pocket coming up empty.

Emma laughed, “Allow me” she summoned the waitress over, “Two rums”. The girl hurried off leaving Emma and Phillip alone.

“What brings you to Pleasure Island Emma, as lovely as it is to see you again you can’t only be here to relieve me of my riches.”

“I need your help” she leaned forward to speak in a hushed tone drawing him in with the urgency in her voice, mixed with the sweet song that promised an adventure.

“I’m listening…”

“Hook is in trouble, big trouble and I need you to help me save him.”

“Captain Hook’s in trouble!”

Emma shushed him, “No one can know what I am about to do.”

His eyes widened.

“I need to use the Jolly Roger to get to Atlantis”

“Atlantis…it’s real?”

“Yes, and I have a map to get there. It’s the only way I can save Hook. I just need someone to take me there; I can’t man the Jolly Roger alone…”

“If Hook is in trouble then I’m coming with you” a voice interrupted their conversation. Emma spun around; her face instantly broke into a wide grin at the sight of a familiar face. Smee sat down at the table with them. Concern decorated his brow. “Tell me what happened to the Capt’n”

“He has been taken by The Dark One.” Emma explained.

Smee muttered a curse under his breath. “I’ve only sailed to Atlantis once before and it had fatal consequences.”

“I know, Hook told me everything. I know what happened to Milah.”

“Then tell me lass,” Smee looked directly into Emma’s eyes, “What’s going to stop the same fate befalling you? If Hook is in trouble I want to help him too but I know whatever trouble he is in he wouldn’t want harm coming to you for his sake. If he knew I allowed that he’d kill me too!”

Emma tried to reassure Smee, “you and me both know that Hook would never kill you and I have no intentions of dying myself. I know exactly what I have to do and it is Hook’s only chance. If I don’t do this he will die. The Dark One is merciless and time is a luxury we can’t afford. Will you both help me help Hook?”

He pulled out an empty chair, “Alright lass, I think you need to fill us in.”

The three friends sat hunched in together as Emma told them her tale in a hushed voice. There would be no more secrets, she needed these men to help her and she trusted them. Philip’s eyes widened at Emma’s revelation of who she was. He held back his chuckles just imagining his mother’s horror if she ever knew she purchased a princess at the slave market and brought her into her home to be her son’s mistress. His amusement came to a halt when Emma told them about her real parents and breaking the curse. Smee smiled proudly when she told them how she and Hook broke the curse with true loves kiss. His captain was a hero and now on the side of the true King and Queen, not only that but he had found love. Emma finished her story with Hook’s capture and Queen Regina’s revelation.

“So you want to go to Atlantis to ask the god Poseidon to save the pirate who tried to take the cursed gold? Why would he help Hook?” Smee asked.

Emma thought for a moment. She wanted full disclosure on their quest but some things couldn’t be said. She didn’t know how much Smee knew about Hook’s heritage.

“I have found a way, I think once I speak to Poseidon he will help. However I can’t risk any other lives, I will need you both to stay on the Jolly Roger while I go ashore Atlantis.”

“Leave you alone to face a god! No way!” Smee protested. “As long as I can remember every mortal to have set foot on Atlantis has perished one way or another…except…”

“Except for Captain Hook” Philip finished his sentence for him.

“Trust me I have a plan and it is our only hope of saving Hook. If there was any other way then believe me I wouldn’t take this risk. It has to work!” Emma tried to assure herself as much as the other two men. She stood to her feet, “So what do you say men? Does the Jolly have another adventure in her?”

“If you’re doing this, then I’ll help you any way I can” Smee promised, rising to his feet beside her.

“A real pirate adventure to a cursed island, count me in!” Philip joined them.

“Wonderful” Emma smiled, “Because I’ll need a first mate…” she smiled at Smee, “and a captain…” she pulled a pirate hat out of her bag that she’d picked up in Philip’s room and handed it to the Duke.

 

**

 

The room spun around Hook’s broken body, Pain was just a constant feeling now after days of torture from The Dark One. Bloodied and bruised he could no longer stand so had resigned to sitting, his back propped against the dungeon wall. Each breath was an effort. He’d fallen in and out of consciousness and when he was present in the moment he couldn’t focus his vision. The only comfort he found was thinking of Emma and knowing that she was finally with her family surrounded by people who loved her and who would protect her. He could spend the rest of his life in this hell just knowing that she was safe. The longer Rumplestiltskin was distracted taking his anger out on him the more time he was buying Emma and her family to escape. Nothing else mattered.

He tried to move his legs but all feeling was gone in them. He tried to stay alert. He had to figure out why Rumplestiltskin wanted Emma. All his years working with Regina, why didn’t he just take the princess? What was he waiting for?

His body immobile his mind did the running instead. It couldn’t be as simple as wanting the throne. That was Regina’s ambition, if The Dark One wanted a kingdom he could just take it. Why would he help Regina? Could this have always been about Emma? She was the one after all who broke the curse, well they both did. Could it have been any true love kiss or did Emma have to be involved? Was there more magic in Emma than she knew? It was no use asking himself these questions. He didn’t have the answers, only his captor did. At the beginning of his capture Hook dreaded each time Rumplestiltskin appeared because it only meant more pain. Now he was tortured to the point that it didn’t matter, pain was with him whether The Dark One was in the room or not but if he did return perhaps Hook could get some answers. Now he had a plan and a purpose.

He didn’t have to wait long.

The door swung open bringing light with it, though the light was as artificial as the laugh which followed it.

“Tell me, how are you feeling, dearie?” The Dark One crowed.

“Feeling? Thanks to you and your toys I don’t feel much of anything anymore.”

The Dark One towered over Hook’s body surveying his damage, “Perhaps I did go a little overboard, I doubt you’ll walk again” he grinned.

“Here to finish the job then?”

“Not yet.” He paced back and forth outside the pirate’s cell. “You see not all torture is physical. I wanted to update you on our precious princess.”

Hook clenched his teeth. Rumplestiltskin’s lip curled up.

“It would seem that she has come to realise your situation and she has decided to rescue you, it really is so romantic…”

Hook’s heart dropped. Emma was coming to this hell, the last place in all the realms he wanted her to be.

The imp wasn’t done with his taunting. “While I’m sure she is a clever girl I may have helped her along a little bit, you see I left a clue for her to find…I had to do something with that ghastly hook so I left it in the woods where I knew they would stumble upon it.”

Hook stayed quiet, he was quickly realising the less he spoke the more Rumplestiltskin did. The more downtrodden and broken he seemed the more The Dark One gloated. He bowed his head, trying to appear as if he was ignoring him while listening intently hanging on every word.

“Of course I could have gone out in search for the girl myself but why go to all the trouble when I could just lead her straight to my door?”

He couldn’t bear to remain quiet any longer, “What do you want with her? Why Emma, why now? Isn’t it enough that you have me?”

“You!” he spat, “You are just something to keep me amused until my true prize arrives; it has never been about you! All these years, all these plans…it was for her, my salvation, my eternal life, the fountain of youth.”

He sounded like a mad man. The Dark One’s body shook with excitement. This was Hook’s moment; he knew nothing could shut the beast up now. Here in his weakest state he could ask his tormentor anything and since he was no longer a threat he could finally have some answers.

“Fountain of youth, what are you talking about?”

“Emma, the product of true love. In her veins flows the elixir of life. True love is the most powerful magic of all, it survives wars, sickness, time and even death, love conquers all and she is the product of that. All I need is her blood and I will live forever and then not even the gods will be able to defeat me.”

“Her blood?” Hook grimaced. “You’re a monster”.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. I will do whatever it takes to achieve ultimate power. I’ve waited so long…I used Regina to cast the curse. I could smell her desperation a mile off. It was easy to convince her to go along with my plan. She never suspected there was more to it than just getting her the throne.” He spoke quicker, walking around the dungeon faster getting more and more worked up as he recounted his tale. “I hadn’t realised just how weak she was though. My plan was to take the infant while it slept under the curse, slay it and take its blood for myself then and there. But Regina pitied the child and took the princess with her to raise as her own. Her weakness worked in my favour ultimately, for I discovered a part of the legend that I had missed. The product of true love had to experience love herself for the magic to be created inside her. I knew then I would have to wait. Regina had told me she would marry the girl to the prince of my choosing. At first I thought I could trick her to fall for me.” Rumplestiltskin turned his back and whispered some spell Killian couldn’t make out, his body began to contort and change. Hook could hear the bones break and reform while The Dark One did no more than grunt his discomfort. He spun around and to the pirate’s horror he saw Prince Derek stand before him.

“It was you all along.” He gasped.

The Dark One, now transformed into the wicked prince smirked at him. “I thought I made quite the dashing prince but I wasn’t good enough for her, but then I realised, I stood no chance. When I saw her with you in the dungeons of Oceania I saw it in her eyes and yours. You were in love. In this human form my powers are weakened. Her fighting back caught me off guard and I didn’t have time to change back to my original state before you struck me down.” He broke off, chanting his spell again and twisting and turning back into The Dark One, “Ah that’s better” he cracked his neck, “Just in case you are planning another little trick like that.” He laughed, knowing full well that Hook could barely raise his arm, let alone strike another person.

“By the time I came to, you were both gone. But the last part of the recipe was complete. Emma was in love and that meant she was ready for harvest. I just needed to find her and the easiest way to do that was through you. I followed the storms and found you, I knew if I took you she would come after you, so now all I have to do is wait. She is following my plan to the letter and she doesn’t even know it!”

Hook felt sick, The Dark One had been right about one thing, not all pain is physical. Knowing Emma was running straight into a trap and being unable to do anything to stop it was the most excruciating pain he’d ever felt.

**

 

The waves lapped up the sides of the ship showering Emma in a light mist. The sun beat down piercing the sea mist casting a rainbow around them. Emma basked in its light taking it as a good omen that they were on the right course. She felt empowered sailing towards what she hoped would be Hook’s salvation. Just knowing she was doing something to help her pirate filled her heart with a purpose that spurred her on despite her reoccurring seasickness. She pushed all discomfort aside; nothing could squash her spirits when the stony shadow kissed the horizon.

“It’s Atlantis” Smee shouted from the crow’s nest. “Up ahead on the starboard side”

Emma grabbed Hook’s spyglass that she’d found in his cabin and pressed the cool metal to her eye. The rocky mound decorated in trees filled the circular view. Her heart skipped a beat. Now it was time. There was no turning back, she summoned all the courage inside her she could muster and walked over to where the row boat was tied up.

“Are you sure about this Emma? I’ve heard stories about Poseidon…they say he will only grant the wish of one who carries his blood in their veins.” Philip said nervously from behind her.

Emma nodded bravely, “I know I can do this.”

He rested his hand on her shoulder, “Then god speed, I’ll help you ready the boat.”

When they were a few miles from shore Emma shouted out “Drop the anchor!” Smee obeyed and the ship came to a halt. “This is as close as you go” she instructed, “I’ll row from here.”

She hopped into the small wooden row boat and steadied herself as Philip and Smee carefully lowered it down into the water.

She gave them a half smile and a wave before taking a deep breath and picking up her oar she started to row towards the ominous island cloaked in grey mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out the next and final chapter of our star crossed lovers story. It should be posted in about 2 weeks.


	27. Chapter 27

The closer Emma sailed towards the Isle the thinner the mist became. It changed in colour, each row forward it shone more golden until there was no grey mist at all just a brilliant amber glow that warmed you to your core.

Her skin tingled. She could feel the magic pulsing from the Island as if the rock formation itself was alive. The air sang an alluring melody that promised treasures and limitless wealth. The breeze tickled her ears with encouragement. Just a little further and she would hit the beach. “Come, beautiful soul” it beckoned.

Emma braced herself for impact when she approached the beach, waiting for the boat to come to an abrupt stop. To her surprise it glided up onto the sand effortlessly as if the wind gently carried it there. She looked over the edge and the sea was gone leaving just white sand beneath her.

The air was warm, the sky clear blue, the trees swayed in a rhythmic dance. Her environment welcomed her and tried it’s best to make her feel at ease but Emma didn’t trust any of it. Those grey skies and death-black billowing clouds couldn’t have just disappeared. This was all an illusion. The Island was luring her into a false sense of security but she refused to drop her guard.

A clear path paved with precious jewels led away from the beach.  It sparkled in the sunlight urging her forward. Emma tentatively walked to it. She craned her neck and narrowed her eyes to see as far down the beautiful path as possible but about fifty feet in it turned a corner, it was impossible to see where it led. It was wide, welcoming, and well lit. She noticed that a little ways down the beach there was another path. This one was much narrower; there was no illumination, no guidance, and no encouragement to take it. Instead the dirt path looked unused and abandoned. She walked down to inspect it more closely. If she had only been able to see fifty feet of the previous path she was lucky if she could see 5 feet of this one. It snaked through the darkest densest part of the jungle. The very little part she could see without entering was crowded by overgrown plants with vulgar coloured fruit that were probably poisonous. The path carried a stench that smelt of rotting corpses and completely contradicted the luxurious feel of the rest of the beach.

Emma staggered back, the violent nature of the smell attacking her nose and making her bring up the contents of her stomach. She coughed running away from the wretched place back to the warmth and safety of the broad jewelled road. Her mind was made for her. She marched down the embellished path away from the beach and into the lush jungle.

The walk was a feast for the eyes. As she looked around her Emma saw an array of flowers like she had never seen before. Huge blossoms with vibrant colours and sweet smelling nectar. Humming birds flitted through the air from bloom to bloom, some with tiny wood fairies riding on their backs. Insects hummed a jolly tune. Birds sang the melody from high in the tree tops way out of sight.

Emma could feel her doubts and fears drift away on the warm gentle breeze. A smile graced her lips. It was impossible to feel anything but contentment on this magical road. The dark murky side path was long forgotten, Emma strolled further and further forgetting exactly how long she had been walking. She didn’t care, the journey was so intoxicating. This island truly was magical, worthy of a god to make it his dwelling.

She did not know how long she travelled the glorioius path but suspected it was longer than it felt. Far off down the trail she saw a stone structure. It had a domed roof held up by great pillars that encircled it. The structure grew in size the closer Emma got until she was right outside of what looked like an ancient Greek temple.

“Hello” she called out, her voice broke being the first time she had spoken in hours since leaving Smee and Phillip on the Jolly Roger. Silence was her reply. She glanced around the room. It was completely empty but for a marble pedestal in the centre displaying something shiny on top of it. Curiosity took control of her body pushing her closer to the single exhibit. The shiny object was made of gold and instead of resting on top of the marble stand it hovered in the air just above it slowly rotating in the air. A few more steps and Emma gasped. The object was new to her and yet so familiar.  All the feelings of comfort and warmth she’d gained on her walk there flooded from her body leaving her empty and shaking in horror. She’d woken from her dream-like state. The room plunged into darkness as the dark clouds overhead reappeared in the sky above. Spinning around she looked back at the path she’d walked but it was gone. No jewelled walkway, no singing wildlife or beautiful flowers, it was the dark putrid horrible path she’d seen further down the beach. It had all been a fantasy, a trick. Nothing was as it seemed on this cursed island. Nothing but the gruesome object slowly turning around and around like a rabbit on a campfire spit. She gulped and faced it once again; Hook’s severed hand, the Hand of Midas.

Instantly she knew she wasn’t alone, she didn’t have to turn around to know he was there, she could feel his presence. She wanted to run but her body was frozen. Her hair flew as his voice carried the winds of a sea storm with it. “Don’t you know mortal that all who venture on this island die?”

Emma realised she should never have set foot on Atlantis.

**

Regina sat alone at Granny’s tavern, nestled into the corner of the room wishing she could turn completely invisible.

David, Snow, Red, August, Granny, and Robin spoke in hurried hushed tones around the bar. Granny kept them all watered with her finest ale while they tried to come up with a plan of action. August felt confident he could assemble a few navy ships to assist him. “The sailors have been unhappy with Queen Regina and her treatment of them for a long time”, he whispered to the others looking nervously over his shoulder at the Queen sitting in the corner. She rolled her eyes in reply.

David and Snow didn’t know where to start. They had been asleep for so long they didn’t know where those who were loyal to them were. Granny assured them that she knew people who could help. “There’s been an underground following of yours praying for your freedom for years” she boasted proudly. David smiled at the woman fondly. “Thank you for not giving up on us”.

Granny blushed.

“I have a few merry men who would gladly join the cause” Robin chimed in.

Snow piped up, “That just leaves…”

They all turned and looked at Regina. She was biting her bottom lip trying to ignore them and pretend she didn’t feel their stares burning her flesh.

“Let me speak to her” Robin said softly.

He walked over and pulled a seat up beside her while the others huddled back together discussing their plans to gather their prospective troops. 

“What are they chirping about over there?” she asked cautiously.

“Trying to figure out what man power we have.”

“And here I thought they were plotting my demise.”

“There will be plenty of time for that after we defeat The Dark One.” He tried to be light-hearted but they both knew there was an element of truth to his joking.

She lowered her eyes sadly, “If you face off against The Dark One you will die.”

He reached out for her hand. She tensed at the human contact but eventually relaxed into his touch. The memories of holding his strong yet gentle calloused hands came flooding back. She blinked back a tear.

“I don’t fear death” he replied honestly, “it is a life without love that I fear…loneliness.”

She looked up at him, “I’m sorry”.

He let her apology hang in the air. He didn’t know how to address it.

“I find comfort in doing what is right, fighting for good and justice. Keeping the scales tipped evenly.”

“What of your even scales if David and Snow become King and Queen? Any royal in power goes against your personal philosophy.”

Robin shook his head. “King David and Queen Snow are good people, they share my philosophy. They care about their people.”

Regina sighed.

“That is not an easy reign to keep. It’s only a matter of time before people start to take advantage of your kindness or when some foe will come, sweeping in with stronger armies because you’ve spent your years feeding your people instead of building armies.”

“Someone like you?”

She winced at his words.

“I did what I had to do to survive”

“No, you did what you had to do to thrive. You were greedy for power, not so you could help others with it but so you could help yourself at the expense of others.”

She bit her lip looking over towards the group of friends huddled together. Regina wondered what it must feel like to have friends. She had only been around David and Snow again for a couple days and already she envied what they had again. This time it was different. This time she knew she didn’t deserve it. She heard what people whispered behind her back, she was the Evil Queen. No one wanted to be her friend.

She cleared her throat trying to ward of tears and quickly said, “Excuse me” before rushing out the door before Robin could say anything else.

He hit the table with his fist. He’d pushed her too far. The daily forgiveness was a struggle for him. He loved her but every time he was with her the wound in his heart throbbed.

 

The cool night air brought a welcome chill to Regina’s bones. So she was human after all. So many people had looked at her like she was a monster she had started to believe it herself. A day in the company of old friends and she’d never felt more alone, constantly reminded of the people she’d hurt. She hugged herself for warmth looking up at the stars; so beautiful yet unattainable. They appeared every night shining down their promise of hope but they were always out of reach. Regina felt the same about love. Robin might be physically close but she’d built a canyon between them. He was trying, she could tell, but he wore the strain on his face like a battle scare. It would have been better for him to have never seen her again. Now they had a daily reminder in the flesh of what could have been, and seeing him now she struggled to remember why he wasn’t enough. She’d tasted power and wealth and it was bitter on her tongue. Robin was everything sweet in life that she had cast away like scraps to swine.

“Regina”

She sighed. Didn’t these people understand she just wanted to be left alone in her misery and self-loathing? She turned to face Snow bracing herself for whatever reprimand Snow had ready for her.

“I…I wanted to ask you…I need to know…”

“I already told you why I did it and I’ve already told you that I’m sor-“

“What was she like?”

“What…who?”

“Emma…what was Emma like as a child?”

Snow’s voice was shaking; she bit down on her lip waiting expectantly for Regina’s answer. The question took Regina aback.

“Um…well…she was smart, strong-willed; she wasn’t great at staying focused in her lessons except for geography. She was fascinated with the outside world and would read any book she could get her hands on that opened that world up to her.” Regina swallowed, “she resented that I kept her inside the castle walls but it just wasn’t safe outside…I knew the dangers that lurked there.”

Snow was surprised by Regina’s protectiveness but remained quiet eagerly waiting for more.

“She had a vivid imagination and would play in the castle gardens climbing trees and creating elaborate worlds in her mind.” A faint smile crept upon Regina’s face, “I remember one time she fell out of a tree and broke her arm, she didn’t shed a tear even though she was in immense pain. She said that pirates welcome pain and she’d wear her scares with pride. It was the most ridiculous thing I’d ever heard come from the mouth of a 4 year old and it was all I could do not to chuckle but instead I held her close…” Regina seemed to be in another place and time as she added wistfully, “it was the only time she ever let me hug her…she was trying to be brave but deep down she wasn’t a fearless pirate she was a little girl who’d had a terrible fright and just wanted comfort.”

Snow’s eyes were full of tears, as were Regina’s. She hadn’t expected to care for Emma but over the years she’d grown fold of the child. Pain struck her heart as she remembered how Emma last looked at her. She hated Regina too, but not as much as Regina hated herself. She tried to push the memory aside realising that sharing Emma’s life with her mother was at least a small offering she could bring to the woman she had wronged so horribly.

“As Emma grew up she became more spirited, more stubborn, and more desperate to leave the castle. She was stunningly beautiful, as you’ve seen for yourself. When she came of age there were countless letters from princes asking for her hand.”

“Why did you choose Derek?”

“Because The Dark One told me to. The Prince seemed good enough on paper; he had a wealthy kingdom that was strong and well positioned with a good army. Emma would have been looked after.”

Snow thought for a moment. “Why would the Dark One be so specific about whom she would marry?”

Regina shrugged, “I wondered the same myself but assumed that he must have made some sort of deal with them. Rumpelstiltskin was always making deals.”

“I’ve never heard of Oceania.” Snow frowned.

“Neither had I but I visited there, it was an impressive kingdom. Emma and Hook saw it too. That’s where she ran away with him.”

“After the Prince tried to force himself on her” Snow added.

Regina’s face dropped, “If I had known what the Prince was like, if I’d known she was in danger I would never have…”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Believe what you want but I do care for Emma, I never intended for harm to come to her!”

“I just find it hard to believe you would disobey any orders from The Dark One.”

Regina sighed, “It wasn’t the first time I went against his wishes for Emma’s sake.”

“What do you mean?” Snow pressed.

“He wanted you all to be under the curse. Emma was just a baby and I heard her crying out when the curse was on its way. She looked so innocent and helpless I couldn’t allow the same fate to befall her. I took her to raise as my own, to give her a chance.”

Snow’s eyes widened. “You never told us that.”

Regina shrugged, “It made little difference in the grand scheme of things. You were still cursed and she was still unhappy. Her whole life she knew something was missing.”

Snow laid her hand on Regina’s arm, “had you not saved Emma from the curse then we could never have been freed. You provided the loophole for us to escape The Dark One’s curse.”

“I never looked at it that way.”

“Fate found a way.”

“Am I about to hear one of your sickening hope speeches?”

Snow laughed, “I’ll spare you, but it does make me more hopeful for what is to come. Emma has eluded The Dark One before, who’s to say she can’t do it again?”

The two women stood admiring the stars and thinking about the uncertain road that lay ahead of them all. After a while Snow scrunched up her nose, “I wonder why The Dark One was so focused on Emma marrying Derek and why he wasn’t angrier when he found out you spared her life, what changed?”

“He must have realised he needed her awake after all. He only does things that benefit him.”

“It had to be more than just promising a bride to a prince.”

“And it is odd that it was a prince from a realm we had never heard of” Regina agreed.

“I think we need to find out more about Prince Derek and Oceania.”

“I’m going to Rumpelstiltskin’s castle tonight. I’m the only one who can go with without causing suspicion. If I leave now I can arrive before dawn. August will help you rally troops; he can spread the word amongst the navy that we are changing sides. I will look in Rumpelstiltskin’s library and see if I can figure anything out.” Regina could feel her spirit’s lifting. Now she felt as though she had a purpose and could help. It wasn’t enough to blot out the stains of her past but it was something.

Robin grabbed her elbow as she ran into her stable to find her horse. “Regina, wait.”

She spun around to face him. He looked distressed.

“I can come with you.” He offered. He’d come looking for her and overheard the end of their conversation.

“You need to stay here and help David and Snow.” She answered reluctantly.

“Thank you for helping us” he whispered.

“It is the least I can do. Stay safe” she begged him, “there are so many things I still need to say.”

He nodded, “Regina I…I…” the words stuck in his throat. The sentiment was real but it was too soon, there was too much pain to verbalise it.

Her slender fingers brushed his stubble dusted cheek, “I know,” she said resting her forehead on his, “I do too.” She kissed his cheek before turning and jumping on her horse. If she didn’t stop she could be at Rumple’s castle in 3 hours.

 

**

The moment Regina arrived she left her horse in the courtyard and ran through the castle and up the dark twisted stone staircase to Rumpelstiltskin’s Library.  The door creaked open. She hoped to god that he wasn’t there, trying to come up with a backup story if he did discover her. She released a sigh of relief to find the dark room empty. In the fireplace was cold ashes, the torches weren’t lit; a layer of dust coated the surfaces. It appeared as though The Dark One hadn’t visited his library for a few days at least. A loud thunderclap drew her attention to the window. The volcano a few miles from the castle, where she knew The Dark One had a lair he often hid away in, had a dark thunderstorm right above it. Smoke was slowly billowing from the volcano, something she hadn’t ever seen before. Shrugging it off she turned to the spell books on Rumple’s worktable. There were only two, one was opened. She leaned down to blow off the dust and scatterings of golden straw. As soon as she read the words her blood ran cold. So that was what he needed Emma for. She looked back out the window. Was he in his lair? It seemed likely that he would have taken the pirate there, though Regina doubted he was still alive. If this spell was what Rumple was trying to recreate then he had no need for the pirate now. Emma was making her way to Hook, she was walking straight into The Dark One’s trap and there was no time to go back and warn the others. Regina had to act.

Thunder roared again, lightning struck the volcano which responded with more smoke. She felt the ground hum beneath her. All her human instincts screamed at her to run the other direction but her gut told her that Rumple was in that volcano and Emma was heading that way. There was no time for doubts.

 

**

 

Hook lay motionless on the ground. He had lost all feeling in his body but he was aware that his surroundings were shaking. Bits of rubble and dust showered down on him, landing on his face. His body lay contorted from torture. The physical pain had left him. He was sure his spine was broken. His body was incapable of relaying the messages of agony to his brain. All he had left was worry. Worry for Emma who he knew was fighting tooth and nail to get to him. Worry for what The Dark One would do to her. The room shook again bringing down more dust and dirt. He feebly spat out the bits that had fallen in this mouth. The roar that had been continuous in the background was louder now. His face was covered in sweat so the room must be rising in temperature.

He’d mustered whatever strength he had to try to harness his magic and create a storm so violent that Emma wouldn’t be able to enter. It was risky because he knew her well enough to know she wouldn’t give up but perhaps it could ward her off long enough to give them time to find The Dark One’s weakness, to give them a fighting chance.

He could hear Rumpelstiltskin’s familiar footsteps echoing closer and closer. As the door swung open his hideous voice filled the air singing, “it’s raining, it’s pouring, the pirate’s on the floor dying…” followed by an ear splitting cackle. “I know what you’re trying to do hooky but it ain’t gonna work! You only have so much strength in you. You can’t possibly maintain this storm. In fact I’d pace myself if I were you; I had rather hoped you’d live long enough to see your true love once more. One last reunion before I bleed her dry in front of you!” He burst into manic laughter again.

“Although come to think of it…” he paced the room thinking aloud, “perhaps she would be easier to subdue if she knew you were already dead, and I am quite anxious to get started and this meddlesome storm of yours could be prolonging my wait…” A sadistic grin spread across his face. “I’m bored of your company, pirate…” he lifted his hand which started to glow red. Then casting his hand out towards Hook a red flash left his fingers and headed towards the pirate. Hook braced himself for the end closing his eyes tightly.

Suddenly a figure threw themselves in its path. A scream penetrated the walls of the dungeon and Hook opened his eyes. His position on the floor didn’t allow him to see who had taken the blow for him. He could only make out a mound of black clothing and a body crumpled on the ground beside him. He desperately strained his eyes praying under his breath it wasn’t Emma.

“What is this!” Rumple hissed, kicking the body so it rolled over revealing Regina’s face. Blood trickled from her lips. “Regina?”

Hook was as shocked as Rumple. What was Regina doing sacrificing her life for his? His mind was spinning trying to make sense of everything. He was tired. His body was giving up; he could feel his strength leaving him. He couldn’t hold the storm any longer. It was all too much.

Rumpelstiltskin had been momentarily stunned by the twist of events. He stared disgustedly at his student and pawn. It made no sense for Regina to care about the pirate. An uneasiness fell upon him, he tried to figure out what was going on but he wouldn’t be able to get answers in here. Yet if he left he could risk missing Emma. What if she found Hook and rescued him while Rumple was gone. It was too big a risk. He was forced to stay where he was.

For the first time Rumple felt trapped, like a prisoner in his own cage. Paranoia started to bore a whole through his brain poisoning every thought. Why had she come? Who else knew where he was? He felt vulnerable, like he was losing control of his carefully thought out plan. The storm had to stop. He turned to Hook. The pirate’s eyes were closed but he was still breathing. He walked over to him lifting his foot above Hook’s head ready to give a fatal blow and silence the storms once and for all. The pirate’s life was still something he had control over and right now he needed to exercise control more than anything. He was just about to take out Hook when an explosion ripped the roof off the dungeon. Rumple was thrown to the ground and before he could get back on his feet a blinding light forced his eyes shut. That was the last thing Rumpelstiltskin saw before his body burst into millions of pieces.

Hook was aware of the noise and movement around him but he didn’t have the strength to open his eyes. The light was so bright it had shone through his eyelids. Something had happened he just didn’t know what. ‘

The next thing he heard was her voice, broken and sobbing.

“Killian, Killian can you hear me? No… I think we’re too late.”

The first thought to occur to Killian was that he was in the afterlife. Had he died? Emma was here, he could hear her muffled voice but she was crying. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He heard another familiar voice.

“No he isn’t dead, but he is close.”

Emma cried louder. Somehow Killian knew she was right beside him.

“Don’t fear child, I can fix him but then I must go back.”

“Father” Killian tried to speak but he couldn’t. He was aware of another bright light. The first thing he felt was tingling all over his body; he could hear the cracking of his bones going back into place but the process was painless. He became aware of his fingers and toes. He opened his mouth to take deep breaths and finally he willed his eyes open.

It was the most beautiful sight he could have hoped for. Emma was leaning over him. He could have sworn she was glowing like an angel. As his eyes focused he saw her tear stained cheeks and reached up to wipe them dry.

“Killian” she squealed. He grunted as she hugged him tightly. “Sorry” she added sheepishly releasing him, “I…I thought you were…” she couldn’t finish the sentence.

Hook propped himself up, his muscles were still too weak to support his weight completely. “Did I hear my father?”

“Yes” Emma nodded excitedly. We found out The Dark One could only be defeated by a god and so I took the Jolly Roger to Atlantis and found your father.”

Hook was stunned, “How did you get him to help you? I can’t believe you went there and lived to tell it.”

Emma beamed, “I remembered what you told me, that he will only help someone who carries his blood.”

Hook frowned, “But you don’t.”

“Actually, I do” she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, “Because I’m carrying his grandchild.”

Killian’s eyes widened. “You’re…we’re…you...” he spluttered the words out.

“Yes” she laughed.

“Bloody hell” he whispered in disbelief. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. As the kissed he felt his body growing stronger as if their true love was restoring him back to health. When they pulled apart he asked, “But Rumple…”

“Dead” Emma replied.

“How did you find out how to defeat him?”

“You won’t believe it, Regina told us, and she’s on our side now!”

“Regina!” Hook jumped to his feet and rushed over. Emma hadn’t notice the other body lying there.

“Is…is that…” she trembled.

“Aye, Regina saved my life. Rumple was about to give his killing blow and she jumped in front taking the brunt of it. If it weren’t for her I’d be dead.” He couldn’t believe he was saying it.

Emma looked at Regina’s limp body. All feelings of hate dissipated, the woman had saved the person most precious to Emma. Had it not been for her Emma’s child would have grown up without knowing its father. The woman who had once taken everything from her in her last breath gave her everything.

“We need to get her out of here.” Emma insisted.

Hook lifted Regina in his arms and carried her out of the volcano lair. Emma found two horses tied up at the entrance. She smiled realising they were a parting gift from Poseidon. They climbed on and Hook kept Regina in his arms as they rode back in the direction of Granny’s tavern. Once they were about three miles away they heard an explosion and looked back to see the volcano erupting violently.

“We have to keep moving, ash is going to cover everything!” Hook cried, kicking his horse into action they galloped back to Granny’s.

 

**

 

Back at the tavern everyone was standing outside watching the billowing cloud of ash descend in the distance over Rumple’s territory, covering his castle, barracks, and lair. The Dark One’s reign was over. They wanted to rejoice but they didn’t know what had become of Hook, Emma, and Regina. They nervously watched and waited. After an hour or so most of them retreated back into the inn to wait until the ash settled so they could go and look for their friend’s remains. Snow stood her ground outside whispering prayers under her breath.

After a while David came out to join his wife. Hugging her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder he spoke softly. “The Dark One was destroyed, we have to believe that Emma found a way to do it and she is alive.”

“But only a god can destroy him, where did Emma go?” Snow despaired.

They stood silently waiting for a sign that they would see their daughter again.

Robin was quiet inside, looking out the window at the black smoke. Regina had gone there. He knew it was likely that she and Hook were dead. All he could hope for now was that Emma was alright. He felt empty inside. He had hoped that eventually he and Regina could have found happiness together again. It would have taken time and a lot of forgiveness, on both their parts, of Regina’s past sins but he had held onto that hope that it was possible for them to get a second chance. Now he feared Rumple had taken her from him once and for all.

The group sat quietly sipping their ale when a commotion outside had them all out of their seats and running to see what had happened. Snow and David were running towards the woods where two horses carrying two people were emerging from the trees.

“It’s Emma and Killian!” Granny shouted, tears of joy flowed from the old woman’s eyes.

As soon as the King and Queen reached the horses Emma and Hook slid down to greet them. It was then that Robin realised Hook was carrying something in his arms. He felt a pit form in his stomach. As they got closer he could see the Regina’s limp form in the pirate’s arms.

“I’m so sorry Robin.” Hook said, handing her over to him.

“What happened?” Robin choked out the question.

“She saved my life” Hook replied. She stood up to Rumple and paid the price.”

“She is a hero” Snow added proudly.

Robin looked at her face; her skin was paler than normal. He smoothed her black hair out of her face and wiped away the blood trail from her lips. She was beautiful even in death. It felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. “Her debt has been paid; I hope she finds peace in the afterlife.”

Granny ushered Robin in and led him to a room where he could lay Regina until they were able to give her a proper burial. She left him alone to say his goodbyes.

Robin sat with Regina for a while. Suddenly all the things he had wanted to say before seemed to fall easily from his lips now it was too late. He said them anyway.

**

 

After the celebration for Emma’s and Hook’s safe return died down the two headed up to their room. Snow and David gave their daughter and Hook one last hug before they retired for the night. Once behind closed doors the two released a synchronised sigh of relief. They hadn’t shared their news. They wanted to keep it to themselves for a little longer. Besides knowing that Robin was just upstairs mourning the loss of Regina they didn’t feel it was the right time. The dead needed to be buried and remembered before they moved on.

Killian walked over to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer. “I had so many things planned for this. I wanted the perfect moment to show this to you. While I was lying there broken and bruised and dying in Rumple’s cell my one regret was that I had waited as long as I did.” He smiled, “There are no perfect moments Emma, just the moment we’re living in, and the fact that we are living is a beautiful miracle that should never be taken for granted. Each breath is a gift.”

Emma snaked her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze. She couldn’t agree more.

“That is why I won’t wait any longer.” He slipped down unto one knee holding out a small wooden box. “Emma, will you marry me?”

She gasped, “Yes! Of course I will!” She threw her arms around him kissing him as he lifted her up and carried her to their bed.

 

The next day rain fell steadily as the group of friends gathered around the grave they had prepared for Regina. Emma held Robin’s hand as they watched the casket get lowered into the ground. Hook couldn’t stop the rain; he was too sad. He did manage to create a cloud over the grave so the coffin remained untouched as they each lay a rose on top and said their parting words.

There was a common theme of forgiveness and family in each message. Regina had chosen a dark path and caused immense pain but ultimately she chose to fight for good to the point of sacrificing her own life for another. She had been given a second chance and taken it without question. She’d been redeemed in death.

Emma squeezed Robin’s hand as everyone made their way back to Granny’s. There was still much work to do. The Dark One was defeated but restoring the kingdom would take a long time. She left him alone hoping he would be alright. She’d grown very fond of the man who trained her and fought for her.

**

(3 months later)

“He’s here!” Emma squealed excitedly as she ran down the steps outside her parent’s castle where she and Hook had been living during the countdown to their wedding. She zoomed past her mother and father making a bee-line to the gate where Robin was riding in on his horse.

“Whoa girl” he called to his horse bringing it to a stop before Emma practically ran into it.

“That’s quite the welcome” Robin chuckled.

“I’m so happy you came!”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world!”

Emma hugged her friend, “Come on, Killian will want to see you.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the castle.

As they got to the door Hook was coming out to join them.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Robin asked his friend giving him a slap on the back.

“Aye, it can’t come soon enough.” He smiled at Emma.

“Well I’m here to help you celebrate one last night of freedom; it’s time to see who can drink more, a pirate or a thief!”

“As long as you make it to the alter tomorrow!” Emma placed her hand on her hip.

“I’ll look after him” Robin promised with a wink.

“Yeah…that’s what I’m worried about” she teased. She looked at Hook excitedly, “Well, can we tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

Hook grinned, “We wanted to ask you something…”

Robin looked back and forth between them.

“I’m pregnant” Emma blurted out excitedly.

“You are? That’s wonderful! Congratulations you old dog!” he elbowed Hook in the ribs.

“Ow!”

“We wanted to ask you if you’d be our child’s godfather.” Emma bit her lip nervously.

Robin was taken aback, “I would be honoured to!”

Emma gave him another hug, “Thank you, I couldn’t pick a better person! Maybe this means you’ll visit more often too?” she asked slyly.

“Well I suppose I’ll have to.” He laughed.

**

 

The sun shone brilliantly above the Jolly Roger the next day as Hook stood at the helm with Smee by his side waiting to begin his most exciting adventure yet. He looked out at their friends and family who’d gathered to wish them all well as they started their new life together.

The music started and Emma walked up the gangplank. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw her, a vision in white in a figure hugging dress just showing a hint of a bump where their child grew. The bride glowed, her eyes didn’t leave her groom’s as she walked towards him and took his hand and hook.

It wasn’t a typical royal wedding, taking place on a pirate ship. The Duke had gifted the Jolly Roger back to Hook as a wedding present. There were no stuffy dignitaries to impress. Instead their guests included villagers from around Granny’s tavern, Hook’s pirate crew, Robin’s merry men, and of course August, his wife, and Ruby who sat a few rows back! The Duke was there and instead of a royal ball they had an evening of tavern games, flowing rum for all, except the bride, sea shanties sang by the pirates and a glass raised to Regina.

David and Snow basked blissfully in their daughter’s happiness overflowing with gratitude that despite missing so much of her life they were able to share this day with her.

August had acquired some fireworks which he set off as Hook and Emma sailed away on their Honeymoon while the wedding guests waved them off from the shore.

Emma stood by Hook at the ships helm staring off into the distance.

“What are you looking at luv?”

“The horizon, I’m wondering what adventure we’re going to have next.”

“The next adventure doesn’t lie out there” he replied, then laid his hand on her stomach, “It’s right here.”

She laughed, “It could be our most challenging one yet.”

“I’m counting on it!” he replied and then lifted her chin until her lips met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after! Thank you for coming along on this journey with me. This is my farewell to Captain Swan, one of the most epic couples of all time. I hope I gave them justice with this fic. This is my last CS fan fic as I embark on my own adventure as a writer. 
> 
> Thank you for every review, I eagerly anticipate your comments on this closing chapter. I love you all more than you could know.


End file.
